Vie en Rouge
by Aniratak1990
Summary: When everything changes from ordinary to extraordinary you have to learn to deal with good, evil, powers, work and men... Reader X Tim and Jason Have fun ladies ;) I tried to portray the character's personalities as best as I could, but also took some creative liberties to make the story more entertaining. Most of the characters involved are propriety of DC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was your first high profile case working at the DA's office, of course you weren't first chair, but the fact that your boss let you in this case was amazing! Sure he said "you're the first 25 year old assistant I'm letting be second chair, so don't fuck it yup", which didn't really show he had that much trust in you, but screw it! You were going to nail this.

You entered Gotham Court in your magnificent Manolo Blahnik stilettos (for which you spent all you first paycheck in and ended up eating crackers and water for a month, cause you had to pay the rent of your shitty apartment in Burnley) and a professional black dress with a washed pink blazer, not forgetting the ton of paper work you had in your briefcase. You stood by the audience room door, took a deep breath and entered.

Your boss wasn't there yet (well you were a bit of a punctuality freak so you got there 30 min's earlier) so you sat and started reading your notes. 15 minutes passed and you heard a commotion outside the room and looked behind to see Harley Quinn being escorted by the GCPD, surrounded by journalists and photographers. She was laughing and yelling that her right side was her good side.

She sat in the defendant's table and looked at you:

\- Hi honey! Love your dress, though it could be shorter to show those cute legs! It's so great to see women in top notch positions! Girl power! – shouted Harley. You didn't really know how to respond to that, but she wasn't done talking – just one thing sweetie, if this douchebag of an attorney doesn't keep me out of Arkham and you end up wining, when I break out of there, which I always do, I will get your dresses and make sure that they're all blood stained.

You swallowed dry and look down at your notes, hands shaking. You knew she didn't make empty threats and you were overwhelmed with fear. Would this case make your career or end your life?

\- Miss Hemingway? Catherine? – Said your boss putting his hand on your shoulder – are you alright? – He asked as you looked up.

\- I...uhm...I…

\- Get your shit together; I need your top of class brains to work.

\- Yes Sir, shit is all together, I guarantee it – you said mustering the bravest expression you could at that moment.

At the middle of the session your boss told you that you would be asking the questions to the next witnesses, he wanted to test you "let's see what you can do" he whispered in your ear. You got up and when you're going to open your mouth a huge explosion echoed from outside the audience room and the doors flew open.

\- This session is adjourned! Quinn, let's go! – said Poison Ivy with a mockingly tone surrounded by green smoke from the explosion.

\- The only place she is going is to Arkham! – shouted Commissioner Gordon.

\- Shut it pig – yelled Ivy while throwing an explosive device that rolled up to your feet, you looked down then looked up, and it exploded.

Commissioner Gordon's POV

You saw the device rolling close to the young DA's assistant, it hit her foot, she looked down and then up, her eyes were filled with shock and emptiness, she new she was going to die.

It exploded and you took cover under the bench, pieces of wood, glass, floor flying all over the place.

\- What are you doing Ivy? Let's go, I wanna see Mr. J! – shouted Harley.

\- I am going to finish him once and for all – said Ivy, her arms covered with some kind of plant that laced itself on your neck and started choking you.

You close your eyes as you are about to lose your senses, when you heard Ivy screaming in pain. She let you go and you noticed that her stomach area was bleeding.

\- Who the hell are you? – yelled Ivy then her eyes widened and she started running away from the court.

\- Commissioner? Can you move? – asked Batman that had just arrived.

\- Yeah, I guess – you said while Batman held you up – who is she? – you asked while looking at a feminine figure that was floating in the middle of the smoke.

\- I don't know Jim, but I plan on finding out. Robin, take the Commissioner outside to get some medical treatment, I'll take it from here.

\- But I want to – Robin didn't get to finish what he was saying.

\- Now, Robin. – Said Batman raising his voice.

Robin helped you get out and once you were near an ambulance and were about to thank him, he left. "Guess that's standard procedure" you thought.

Back to your POV

You woke up feeling all sore. The place you were in was dark and cold, you were on a hospital bed, with serum being injected in your veins, but you weren't at a hospital room. You looked under the covers and noticed you were in one of those things they "dress" you at the hospital.

\- How are you feeling? – asked a male voice.

\- What the shit? Get away from me! – You yelled not being able to see who was talking to you.

\- I am not gonna hurt you, you can calm down. – Said Batman calmly coming out of the shadows.

\- Ba-Batman? How? Why? I…

\- Do you remember anything from last week? – he asked getting closer to help you sit.

\- Last week?

\- You've been out of it for a week.

\- Shit, I gotta get back to work! – you said trying to get up – give me my panties Batman, yeah, I noticed.

\- You woke up from a one week sleep and you don't ask me what happened, you just wanna go back to work?

\- Yeah, work ethics, Batman – you were up, but sat again – what happened? – you asked looking at the floor – the last thing I remember was thinking that I was going to die.

\- I'll get you some clothes and tell you all about it.

You dressed a black hoodie and basketball shorts, which were way too large for you so you had to give them a knot and sat near Batman in front of his computer.

He started playing a video of the audience room, you saw yourself in the middle of the smoke and throwing something at Ivy's stomach, then you floated a bit and fell to the floor completely naked. Batman covered you with his cape and took you away from the courthouse.

\- I erased this part of the video so you're safe. – said Batman looking at you. – I took some blood samples from you as well, it seems your cells changed and now you can create and use plants as weapons.

\- I can what now?

\- Ivy is a biological terrorist, she, must've mixed some sort of pathogenic in that device that made you a meta-human.

\- Oh shiiiiit…

\- I can help you, you can control your powers via discipline, and I am the best for teaching you that.

\- Wait, do people think I'm dead?

\- No, I made arrangements; you are in an exclusive clinic. I have already contacted your parents and you will call them now.

\- And who is paying for that clinic?

\- Bruce Wayne.

\- Why the hell would Bruce Wayne do that?

\- Do you agree on letting me train you?

\- I guess, just to control them, right? I don't have to be a fighter like you?

\- I will help you and afterwards you will choose your own path.

\- Let's do it. But why would Wayne pay my expenses?

\- Because he has heard about your work at the DA's and wants you in his team at Wayne Enterprises and help you as best as he can – he said taking of the mask.

\- So Mr. Wayne, you really like my work or you just want me to be near you so I won't kill people with my powers?

\- The identity of Batman was just revealed to you and you're asking about work?

\- Work ethics, Mr. Wayne – you said blinking at him.

\- I want to keep an eye on you – he said getting up - but I really need a good litigator on my team, and being top of class in Harvard, meets the skills I am looking for.

\- I'll do my best – you said smiling.

\- Call your parents and after enter that elevator, you'll be having dinner with me.

You hung up and proceeded to the elevator, when it reached the first floor it stopped and you got into Bruce's study. He was at his desk reading the newspaper, dressed in black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt.

\- Are you ready for dinner? – he said looking at your eyes with he's piercing blue ones.

\- Yes Mr. Wayne – you said a little flushed, Bruce Wayne was hot, insanely hot, and knowing he was Batman made him completely fascinating.

He got up and you followed him, Wayne Manor was a beautiful place, and it overwhelmed you a bit. The two of you went to the kitchen and there was an older gentleman, about 70 years old. He had a tender smile. That kitchen was enormous, your all apartment could fit there.

\- Feeling better Miss Hemingway? – said Alfred pulling a chair for you to sit in – I am Alfred, at your service.

\- I am, thank you for asking, and nice to meet you – you said sitting and extending your hand for him to shake – and you can call me Catherine. – he shook your hand and smiled at you.

\- Alfred, where's Damian? – asked Bruce picking up a piece of bread.

\- He is in his room reading Master Wayne. – Bruce went near a wall where there was an intercom.

\- Damian, dinner, now. – he said, then sat at the table.

What's for dinner? – asked a 12 year old looking boy, very similar to Bruce, black hair, blue eyes and a smirk on his lips. – you told plant girl everything didn't you? – he said looking at you.

\- I guess this is Robin – you said looking at him – you seemed nicer on tv – and gave him a fake smile.

\- Master Damian, manners… – Said Alfred putting Damian's plate in front of him.

\- It's Catherine – you said getting up and extending your hand to him.

\- Hi – he said shaking it.

Alfred served your plate and sat next to you to eat his.

\- So, since everyone is here, I would like to welcome Catherine to our home and say that her things will be here tomorrow – said Bruce eating a bit of his food.

\- Wait, what? – you asked almost choking on yours.

\- If you're gonna have an effective training you'll need to be here a lot, so we'll save you the trouble of commuting. – Continued Bruce.

\- Mr. Wayne I can't accept that, I have a house, and a contract with my landlord. – you said looking in to his eyes.

\- It's Bruce, and I already took care of it.

\- Ok, Bruce, if I am going to live here, there is one thing I would like you to know – you said firmly while standing up and approaching him – I make my own decisions, not Bruce Wayne, not Batman, no one, but me.

\- Got it, welcome to Wayne Manor – he said smiling at you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You woke up to the sound of birds outside, lifted your upper body and looked at the almost see through curtains (because of the sun) moving as the soft summer breeze entered your room. For a moment you thought it was a dream, you were in a princess like room.

\- Wait, this is real… - you whispered with a smile on your face while laying back down.

\- Cat, breakfast is ready and we have to train – said Damian while knocking on your door.

\- Just five more minutes… - you replied. Damian opened the door and jumped on your bed.

\- You've been here for three months, you know the drill – he said laying next to you over the covers.

\- Yeah, but today it's the first day of vacations, and I have been working so hard, waking up at six, training, going to work, training some more…I am soooo tired…

\- You are so undisciplined – he said looking at your sleepy face.

\- Me? You're grounded almost every day – you said poking his forehead. – I have a great idea, since your dad will only be here for dinner, why don't we go get some food and have our "training session" in the pool? – you said blinking.

\- That is a good idea, swimming is a rather complete work out.

\- Dude, we're gonna have fun, not train, for a kid you sure are boring, now let me dress my bikini and I'll meet you in the kitchen – you said creating a strong plant branch, picking up Damian with it, and putting him outside the room.

You were getting pretty good at controlling your powers, you could make flexible branches which were good for reaching things that were far, they made great whips and you could use them to climb buildings. You could also create petals that were razor sharp. But, besides the powers, Damian and Bruce where teaching you how to fight.

You dressed your bikini, put on some shorts and a white shirt that was large but showed your stomach, which was in perfect shape. You picked up your sun glasses and your flip-flops. It felt so great not wearing high heels and being able to dress casual. You liked the all professional chic look, but sometimes you just needed to forget all about makeup and dresses.

\- Morning Alfred – you said getting to the kitchen and kissing his cheek – oh yum, cereal with tropical fruits, I love you – you said grabbing a bowl and serving yourself.

\- Is Tim coming home today, Alfred? – asked Damian already seated at the table and eating.

\- He will catch the red eye to Gotham tonight, so yes, but he will be coming late Master Damian. – said Alfred sitting between you and Damian.

\- Can't wait to meet him – you said while picking up a grape. – you guys keep talking about him and Dick and I have never met them.

\- Well Master Tim rarely comes home because of med school, and Master Dick… Master Dick is Master Dick – said Alfred.

\- You'll meet Dick when he gets kicked out for not paying rent and needs a place to crash – said Damian laughing.

\- I'm done, let's swim! – you said hugging Damian.

You passed all day playing in the pool with Damian, you guys played volley, made a diving competition, ate ice cream for lunch, and fell asleep sunbathing.

It was already night time and Bruce walked into the living room to see you and Damian asleep. You were on the couch, with your bikini and the shirt dressed and Damian was with his swimming trunks sleeping on the floor. Both of you had video game's controls near you.

\- What happened here? – asked Bruce to Alfred.

\- Master Damian was a child for one day – said Alfred showing him pictures he had taken of you guys in the pool and playing video games. Bruce smiled and got close to you and Damian.

\- Wake up kids – he said touching your arm and Damian's hair.

\- Hey Bruce – you said giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

\- Welcome home father – said Damian rubbing his sleepy eyes.

\- I heard you guys trained a lot today – said Bruce.

\- It was my fault we didn't train, I just… - you were saying when Bruce cut you off.

\- You did good – he smiled.- let's get some dinner and watch a movie after? – You had been there for a while now and Bruce wasn't an affectionate parent and Damian was a difficult child, but Alfred said you softened them both a bit, and you were happy for that.

After dinner you guys dressed your pj's and just enjoyed each other's company in silence. Bruce was reading a book seated on his reading chair near the tv, you were seated on the big couch and Damian was with his head laid on your lap.

It was about one am when a taxi parked outside.

\- That must be Tim –said Bruce getting up – I'll go open the door.

You were very curious to meet the 19 year old Tim Drake. Everyone liked him so much in that house. When he entered the living room with his bags Damian got up and was about to shake his hand when the black haired, blue eyed Tim hugged him. "Damn all the men in this house have amazing features" you thought while looking at him.

\- I missed you, little brat – said Tim still holding Damian – you have grown… – he didn't finish his phrase because he looked at you.

You were in your pj's which consisted in really short shorts and a pink tank top.

\- Hi, I'm Cat – you said getting near him and smiling.

\- H-hi – he said blushing. You hugged him.

\- They told me a lot about you, welcome home. – you smiled and pulled away after saying that – Come, I'll help you with your stuff since my room is next to yours. – you picked up a couple of bags kissed Alfred's, Damian's and Bruce's cheek, wished them goodnight and went upstairs with Tim.

\- Thanks for the help – he said while putting his things on his bed.

\- No problem, I was about to go to bed and since we're neighbors it was no big deal – you replied – do you want help to unpack?

\- No, thanks, I'll do it tomorrow, now I just want a hot shower and a good night's sleep.

\- Ah, I get you, goodnight then – you said while approaching him – oh wait, I can't forget to do this – you kissed his cheek – all the men in Wayne Manor get a goodnight kiss. Ni ni.

\- Night – said Tim putting his hand on his cheek while blushing.

You entered your room and closed the door then leaned on it touching your lips. Tim was in shape too, you noticed when looked at his arms, his smile had a youthful softness and his blue eyes were so kind.

It had been a while since you went out with a younger crowd, since you entered the DA's office a 1 year ago. You had been working nonstop and well, for three months now your life was: training everyday with a 12 year old, going to work where all your colleagues were over forty and return home for more training.

Bruce was in his late 30's, which wasn't that old, but he kept his distance from you, just trained you and pretended you were just an employee while you were at work. It would be great to spend some time with someone you could really talk to.

You sat on your bead and leaned on your pillow closing your eyes, the sound of the shower starting to run made you feel a bit weird and you started imagining how Tim would look like with water running down his hair.

\- Stop that you stupid brain, he's a child. – you said talking to yourself in a low voice while pushing the sheet down and then pulling it up so you could cover yourself – he's an adult, 19 is completely legal, besides Bruce always talks about how mature he is for his age – you replied to yourself – no! A 6 year age gap is out of line, get that shit out of your head, he is in med school with lot of younger girls and besides you are in total different life stages.

You heard Tim turning off the shower, sighed and turn on your side to get some sleep.

Your alarm clock rang, it was 6 am, you looked at the damned thing and murmured a "fuck", you forgot to change the hour, and since it was summer you had time to train and didn't need to worry about work.

You reprogrammed it to 9 am and turned around again, then murmured another "fuck", you were thirsty so you got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Still half asleep you went down the stairs and entered the kitchen, went up to a cabinet to get a glass.

\- Good morning.

\- Shit! – you said turning around to look at Tim who was trying not to laugh – you scared the shit out of me – you leaned on the counter with your hand on your chest.

\- Sorry, it wasn't my intention – he said covering is mouth not to laugh and sitting on a chair.

\- Why are you up so early? – you asked looking at him and trying not to blush cause he was only wearing pj pants, and yes, he was completely defined.

\- I heard your alarm and heard you get up.

\- And then you decided it would be fun to scare to death a half asleep person, that is nice of you – you said filling the glass with water – Bruce said you were a mature kid, guess you fooled him – you sat on the chair in front of him.

\- Kid? – he said raising one of his eyebrows.

\- Mhm – you nodded looking into his eyes.

\- Cause you're really old, right?

\- Older than you – you drank a sip of water.

\- Well then, granny, how about you show me your old ass moves? – he asked teasing you with a smug smile on his face – meet me in 10 near the pool?

You laughed loudly and nodded. He left the kitchen and you finished your water and went to your room do get your workout clothes. You dressed black pants and a black and hot pink workout short top and put some hot pink snickers. You then looked at the mirror and put your hair in a high ponytail.

You were about to leave the room and remember to turn off the alarm "there goes my beauty sleep" you thought placing the alarm on your bedside table and left the room.

Tim was stretching near the pool he had also black pants and a red sleeveless shirt.

\- You ready for this, sweet child? – you asked getting near him. He smiled and got into fighting position.

You looked into his eyes and also got into position. He charged at you and you ducked his punch by flipping backwards, then you made a branch and tried whipping him with it.

\- Not fair, I don't have powers – he said jumping to the side.

\- Well I don't have years of martial arts training – you said charging at him.

\- Knowing your weaknesses is a great way to find what can you do to surpass them – he said blocking your kick.

He tried to give you a low kick and you jumped and kicked his chest, which made him fall backwards.

\- Tim, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you – you said kneeling beside him. He sat up grabbed your arm and got on top of you laying you on your back pinning your arms to the sides.

\- Good kick, but you are easily distracted – he said looking in your eyes

\- Or maybe you're the one who is distracted – you said smiling and he flew right off you. You had made a branch from your stomach area and punched him with it. – playing sweet and naïve always gets you men.

\- Well played, wanna get some breakfast now? – he extended his hand and you helped him up.

\- I know what you did there – you said walking in front of him, he clearly let you win.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about – he replied putting his hands behind his head and following you.

Bruce entered the kitchen with a bloody gush on his cheek and Damian entered right after him.

\- You could've waken me up and I would go with you – said Tim after cleaning his mouth with a napkin

\- I had Damian with me, it was fine, you needed to rest – said Bruce sitting on a chair. You got up and grabbed the first aid kit on the cabinet.

\- Why are you two up so early? – asked Damien sitting.

\- Training a bit – you said cleaning Bruce's wound – it isn't that bad, you won't need stitches.

\- You have medical experience? – asked Tim.

\- No, but the first thing he taught me was how to access if a wound needed stitches and how to stitch it up. Unfortunately I have practiced a lot so I'm very good at it – you put a bit of medical glue on it and a band aid over it.

\- What do you think of her? – asked Bruce to Tim.

\- Smart decisions, she's good at long distance offense, but needs to improve close range combat – said Tim getting up and grabbing his plate to put in the dishwasher . – few more months and she will be ready for a practice run.

\- Months? I am sick of staying at home while you guys risk your lives! – you raised your voice and put your hands on the table looking at Bruce and Damian.

\- For someone who didn't want to fight, you seem very eager to get into harm's way. – Bruce looked at you while Tim sat next to him again.

\- You've shown me this world and I just can't resist it, even if it goes against everything I've learned.

\- Temptation, another weakness you need to shut off – said Tim looking at you.

\- You're good at fighting temptations? Maybe you could teach me – you said leaning forward into the table and looking into his eyes. – you and Damian are going to sleep now? – you asked Bruce pulling yourself up.

\- Yes, we need to rest, I will train with you later.

\- Want me to do gym work? – you asked.

\- Yes, 3 hours of the usual routine – he replied.

You left the kitchen and went to the gym.

You've been working out for 2 hours and a half now, you were doing a hand stand with your legs open, eyes closed and phones on your ears, when you felt a phone coming out of your ear, you opened your eyes and there was Tim, sitting in front of you.

\- Can I help you? – you asked closing your legs, they fell back and you got up.

\- Wanna grab dinner tonight?

\- No, since I need to control my temptations – you instantly regretted saying that and didn't turn to face him.

\- Meaning?

\- Restaurant food, major temptation – you said grabbing a towel and still not looking at him.

\- I see – he said not believing you – so at 8 downstairs?

\- I'll be ready – you said facing him – what should I wear?

\- Jeans or something like that are fine.

\- At 8 then – you said trying to keep you cool while getting into the treadmill.

Tim left the gym with a smile and you kept thinking if that was a good or bad decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

\- I have absolutely nothing to wear – you said looking at your full closet. You were with a towel around your hair and a bath robe. You trained all day, gym in the morning, and fighting skills all afternoon, all your body was sore, but you were really excited so the pain didn't bother you that much.

You decided to wear some skinny ripped jeans, a Pink Floyd's shirt and a leather jacket, with converse shoes. You put on a little bit of makeup and you were ready to go. You went down the stairs, and in to the living room, Bruce was there watching the news and Damian was playing chess with Alfred.

\- Where's Tim? – you asked.

\- Outside waiting for you – said Bruce while getting up.

\- Oh ok, see you later then – you said waving and about to leave.

\- Wait, I need to talk to you – replied Bruce with a serious voice.

\- Sure – you walked behind him into his study.

\- Will this be a problem? – he asked looking through the window.

\- "This" being?

\- Your sudden interest on Tim.

\- I am not interested in him like that, I just want to spend time with someone who actually wants to know me.

\- What are you implying?

\- Oh I am not implying anything; I am directly saying that since I got here you didn't give a shit about me. I know you took on yourself the responsibility of helping me, but I would like to feel less like a burden. I try to be affective with you, I am alone in Gotham too, it would be nice to feel part of the family, but it's hard when the head of the family doesn't seem to care.

\- I didn't know you felt like that.

\- Yeah, because you never asked.

\- I am sorry – he said looking at you

\- Look, I understand you grew up with only Alfred, and I know that you love him, but some people like to be showed that they are loved and that they belong.

\- I'll take that in notice.

\- I promise I won't hurt Tim and I promise that us hanging out or getting close will not interfere with our family dynamics, I just need a friend right now – you said hugging him.

\- Have fun – he said hugging you back, it was the first time he actually hugged you, when you used to hug him he would just tap your back. You were a bit shocked but happy.

You exited the office passed by the living room and kissed Alfred's and Damian's cheek and said goodbye to them.

\- Well 5 till 8, you sure are punctual – said Tim leaning in to a motorcycle.

\- Look who's talking. Are we going on that? – you pointed to the bike.

\- No, I'm just resting on it. – he said sarcastically.

\- I don't really do bikes.

\- And how do you think you'll be getting around Gotham when we're on patrol?

\- Not on that – you said looking dead serious. He laughed.

\- Sorry to break it to you like this, but the batmobile is reserved for Batman and Robin.

\- Since when?

\- Since you will be part of the support team and having a bike makes your mobility better, not all that safe, but much more mobile. Come on, it will be fine, it's perfectly safe and I will teach to ride – he said while getting on the bike, putting his helmet and tapping the seat behind him. You took a deep breath and got on too. – put your helmet on and your hands around my waist – you did so holding on tight – Cat, I would like to breathe.

\- My bad – you said loosening up your grip.

He started the bike and you gave a small cry, he laughed and kept looking forward.

\- Here we are – he said taking off his helmet after parking the bike. – I present to you the best burgers in Gotham.

\- This is different – you said looking at the small diner a bit surprised.

\- Wow, 3 months on Wayne Manor and you're already a posh girl? – he mocked.

\- No, I just don't wanna die from food poisoning – he laughed when you looked at him saying that.

\- It's safe, I promise.

You guys entered the diner and Tim told you too sit down while he was going to order. You walked to your booth and passed a group of thug looking guys who started do whistle and provoke you. You kept going and sat down "bunch of bitches", you thought, but you didn't want to start a fight in the middle of the dinner, that would put Tim in an uncomfortable position, he was very well mannered and fighting in a public place without a mask would be inappropriate.

\- Alright, just ordered, were they bothering you?

\- Nah, I'm fine – you smiled at him.

\- So, tell me about yourself – he said putting his hand under his chin.

\- Uhm, I come from a small town, left to go to law school and then started working here in Gotham.

\- Why Gotham? I bet you had better job offers.

\- Actually, several firms in Metropolis and the DA's office there wanted me, but I thought Gotham would need me most.

\- Was it a good decision?

\- It wasn't smart, but it was the right one, its hard working here, but I really thought I could make a difference. I was a bit blind – the waitress arrived with your food and placed it in front of you.

\- You believe in the future and justice, that's not a bad thing, it's just that Gotham is a terrible place to be an idealist. – Tim said giving a bite on his burger

\- I thought that after working a few years in the DA's office I could get enough authority to start changing things, but being there showed me that my line of thought wasn't that right, but I still kept motivated, until that day, now I just want to fight with you guys, I think that helping you would now be a better use of my "skills".

\- But if you're passionate about your work, why not keep going?

\- How can I stay put when I have extraordinary abilities that could save lives?

\- I see what you mean.

\- Anyways, enough about me, how about you? Why med school? – you asked picking up a french fry and eating it.

\- I want to fight until I can, but I hope there will be a day when we won't have to do that anymore, and I want to keep helping. Besides, I don't plan living off Bruce all my life. – he took another bite.

You knew his parents went to witness protection, so you didn't want to ask or talk about family, you had such a blessed childhood, loving parents, 2 brothers, financial stability, you didn't want to talk about something that was so endearing to you but so painful for him.

\- I have to hand it to you, these burgers are pretty good – you said smiling.

\- I knew you would like it.

The two of you finished eating and Tim looked at you with panic on his eyes.

\- What's wrong? - you asked looking concerned at him.

\- I forgot my wallet. – you laughed really hard.

\- God, you scared me, it's alright, this one's on me – you said getting up and winking at him.

\- I am so sorry – he said looking at the floor feeling inconsolable.

\- Tim, it's alright. I wasn't gonna let you pay it all either way so chill.

Tim went to the bathroom while you paid, you then went outside to get some air and leaned on the bike.

\- Hey sweetie, is that bike yours? – asked one of the thugs that was in the dinner. You pretended not to hear him – are you deaf, bitch? I was talking to you – he said grabbing your arm.

\- You have 3 seconds to let go - you said glaring. The thug pulled you closer to him and you punched his stomach, he let go and fell to the ground, one of his friends grabbed a crowbar and ran to hit you. You dodged his attack and gave him a low punch to the stomach and after a kick. You then looked at the other two guys and they ran.

\- What the hell happened here? – asked Tim looking at the guys on the floor.

\- I defended myself – you said getting on the bike.

\- Dinner and a show? You are too kind – he said jokingly and got on the bike too.

\- What are we going to do now? – you asked putting on your helmet.

\- Practice run.

\- Are you serious? – you asked super excited.

\- Yeah, but we only have 2 hours, if Bruce finds out we did this he would ground us.

\- How will we know when Bruce is coming on patrol?

\- Alfred said he would give me a call.

\- Yes!

You guys rode to an alley where Tim parked the bike.

\- So, what's the plan? – you asked.

\- First off, we need to put on these masks – he handed you one.

\- Just this?

\- Well close your jacket and tie your hair up.

\- So you're not wearing your Red Robin outfit?

\- We are trying not to call Bruce's attention – he said zipping his also black leather jacket and then looked in to your eyes – but I can put it on when we get home – he smiled.

\- Flirting on the job? Poor work ethics Mr. Drake – you said walking in front of him, he laughed.

\- Ready?

\- As I'll ever be.

You walked a few meters and saw a girl being approached by 3 guys, she was completely petrified.

\- Ok, now you have to access the – Tim shut up cause he saw you run towards the guys.

\- Leave her alone – you said appearing behind them.

\- Why? You're jealous? Don't worry; we are men enough for you too – replied one of the guys.

\- Doubt it, now let her go! – you raised you voice.

\- Shut up bitch – said one of the thugs preparing to punch you.

\- You're going to regret that – you said while catching his fist and punching him in the face, breaking his nose – run! – you said to the girl while the other guys let her go and approached you, one of them took out a knife which you kick off his hand, and kicked him with your other leg on the chest, he slammed in to a wall and fell unconscious, you heard someone coming behind you and turned around to face the guy with the broken nose pointing a gun to your head.

Fear overpowered you and you weren't able to speak, but your body reacted and huge wooden spikes which seemed to be ripping your skin, ripped your clothes, you flailed you arm and the spikes flew in the man's direction stabbing him on his arms and legs. He dropped the gun screaming in pain and when was about to run Tim threw a batarang with cord and he fell.

\- We need to talk after this – said Tim passing by you to tie the guys up, he had taken care of the third guy – yes, there are 3 guys tied near the Dollhouse Club – Tim said on his cell phone to the police and hung up looking at you.

The spikes began retracting back to your skin, your all outfit was torn up, Tim took off his jacket and gave it to you.

You both walked in silence to the bike, and you sat on it.

\- Impulsive, uncontrolled, violent! Where is your top of the class brain now? – Tim raised his voice while talking to you.

\- I..I just…

Self control and evaluating the situations is what keeps you from killing someone or getting yourself killed! Bruce was right not to let you go out with them.

\- I admit I didn't think before acting, but I didn't mean to hurt him like that, my body just reacted…

\- We'll train everyday on self control till I return to school – you got up so Tim could sit and sat behind him.

\- I am sorry – you said laying your head on his shoulder.

\- It's partially my fault – he said closing the protection of his helmet, then started the bike.

You arrived at Wayne Manor and Tim parked the bike near the front door and looked at his cell.

\- Bruce and Damian are in the batcave, you can get in without being seen.

\- Are you coming? – you said expecting him to enter with you.

\- I am going with them tonight.

\- I see…be safe – you said and turned around, Tim grabbed your hand and you looked at him.

\- I will be back.

\- I know – you nodded and kissed his cheek. He then started the bike and rode in direction to the batcave.

When you got to your room you took all of your ripped clothes and put them on the corner of the room and dressed your pj's, once you were all dressed you picked up Tim's jacket and put it on your chair.

You laid your head on the pillow, hoping to sleep. The hours passed and you couldn't sleep, you hated making mistakes and you were feeling really bad because of the spectacle you made of yourself.

At 5 am you heard a knock on the door, you opened and there was Tim.

\- I have the suit on – he said leaning on the entrance of your room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\- There's blood dripping down the side of your face – you said while passing a finger near his eye and showing him his blood. – come, I'll clean it up – you grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, he sat and you went to the bathroom.

\- You have a first aid kit in your bathroom? – he asked looking at you with the kit on your hands.

\- I have a shitload of them all around the manor; I never know where I'll be when you guys need one. – you got near Tim and lifted his chin up and started cleaning his wound, he flinched while you were cleaning it. – it's bad Tim, definitely needs stitches.

\- Go ahead.

You prepared the needle and the thread and started, he never took his eyes of you.

\- You don't need to be looking at me, I won't mess it up. – you said keeping your eyes on the wound.

\- That's not why I…

\- It's done – you interrupted him and cut the thread – I don't think it will leave a bad scar – you cleaned the needle and put it in the kit, you were about to go put it in the bathroom when Tim grabbed your hand.

\- Why are you fighting it? – he asked looking at the floor.

\- We know each other for about a day – you said not turning around to face him.

\- What changed? You've been flirting with me since I got home.

\- I already messed up tonight, what do you think it will happen if we…

\- I get it – he interrupted you – guess there will be self-control training for me too – he got up, kissed your forehead – see you in the gym at 2 pm tomorrow, good night.

\- Sleep tight – you said watching him walk out of the room.

You got in to bed again "this was the best decision, he will only be here for summer vacation and then he will go back to school, I can't let him miss all the fun things this time of his life has to offer, besides I need to focus on training, not men, if I wanna help". You eventually fell asleep.

\- Cat? You up? – asked Damian knocking on your door – Tim's already at the gym. The three of us are training together.

\- Yep, just finishing putting on my snickers – you lied, you were already ready, you were just gathering the courage to face Tim after last night. You took a deep breath and left the room – Let's go – you said smiling at Damian.

Tim was in basketball shorts with a tight sleeveless shirt.

\- Good morning sleepyhead – he said with a bright smile.

\- Hi – you said a bit surprised.

\- Damian, can you go get some more weights from the batcave? – asked Tim.

\- What am I, your maid? – Damian replied annoyed.

\- I can go – you said.

\- If he's not going I'll go – said Damian – I'm the only gentleman in this house – he said leaving the room.

\- I am alright with what happened you know? – Tim said getting near you – I won't act any different from what I've been until now, I hope you'll do the same.

\- I will – you said giving him a soft punch on the arm – what will we be doing today?

\- Really painful exercises that will make you want to quit and murder me, so we will train your endurance and your self-control.

\- How fun – you said sarcastically.

It was 8 pm, you were laiyng on the batcave's floor, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Damian was sitting in a corner drinking water and cleaning the sweat off his forehead and Tim was seated next to you. The training started at the gym but ended in the cave 'cause more materials were needed.

\- Can't believe a first timer would last this much – Tim said looking at you – you made it and only called me all the names you know, but at least you didn't quit or passed to physical violence. – you just looked at him.

\- Father adapted this training in a very weird way – said Damian, you looked at Tim puzzled.

\- This is a League of Shadows exercise, but instead of torturing a person we do a bit of painful exercises.

\- What did they do to you? – you asked Damian.

\- I'm going to take a shower - he said and proceeded to leave the batcave.

\- He has a hard time admitting he was a victim and didn't know it. – Said Tim. – the League did quite a number on him.

\- I will make it my mission to try and provide a childhood for that child – you said looking determined.

\- That's a good mission to have. – he said with a soft smile - Can you get up?

\- I think so – you tried to get up – yup, no, moving is not happening. – Tim laughed.

\- Let me help you – he said picking you up and carrying you.

\- You don't need to do this – you said blushing.

\- Well I kinda do, or you're planning to sleep here?

\- I was getting used to the floor and laying there was the best feeling I had since I woke up.

He carried to your room and you asked him to take you to the bathroom.

\- You can put me here – he placed you on the side of the tub.

\- Will you be able to shower?

\- Yeah, I just need to rest a bit and the warm water will make me feel better, don't worry, if I can't get out of the tub I'll call you – you said putting your tongue out.

\- Ok then – Tim left the bathroom, but forgot his towel and before closing the door he opened it again and saw your naked back, he stood there a bit just looking at you putting soap on your loofah and passing it on your arms.

He closed the door softly and went to his own bathroom to shower, while the water as pouring down his body he thought about how hard it would to keep away from you.

After you showered you dressed your pj's and went to the kitchen for dinner. You were walking down the stairs when Bruce was walking up.

\- Why are you walking like that? – he asked looking at you confused.

\- Training was a bitch today and everything hurts – you said.

He raised his eyebrow and proceeded to his room.

You were all sitting in the kitchen table waiting for Bruce to come down.

\- I'm astonished – said Damian – you actually were able to walk here.

\- I am the shi – you looked at Alfred looking at you – the shining star of this place.

\- That was the worst save ever – Tim said after chuckling.

\- It was a save none the less – you said.

\- Barely - replied Alfred who started placing your food on the table – for a lady you sure have a foul mouth.

\- Sorry, it was the education at Harvard.

\- What? – asked Tim.

\- I only started to curse when I went to Law School, before leaving home I didn't do it. But when you find out how much you have to study, having a foul mouth is the only way to release the frustration – you said laughing – I dare everyone at this table to find a well mannered lawyer outside the courthouse.

\- Why were you training endurance and self-control? – asked Bruce arriving to the kitchen. "Shit", you thought, he was going to find out about yours and Tim's adventure.

\- She told me you weren't training her in it and I thought it was a good way to help her discipline her powers – promptly responded Tim.

\- Or it could awaken them and she would injure us all – said Bruce looking in to Tim's eyes.

\- She was pretty good – said Damian – she cursed like a Tourette's patient, but lasted 6 hours.

\- Six? – Bruce looked at you surprised – and she didn't tried to kill either of you? Interesting, I guess pain isn't what triggers her powers. I want you to do this training 3 times a week.

\- What? - you asked about to die – I can barely move right now, how will I be able to do this again the day after tomorrow?

\- If you lasted 6 hours you will – he answered.

3 weeks had passed; you were in the batcave with Bruce, Damian and Tim.

\- 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 12 hours! – shouted Tim and Damian at the same time. You were seated on a flat and small platform over a pole with your legs straight, about 5 kgs hanging from them, arms crossed and eyes closed.

\- Yes! – you let you legs bend and the weighs fell to the ground.

\- I can't believe you completed this training in less than a month – said Bruce – your powers affect your strength too.

\- Uhm…I can't really get out of here now – you said scratching the back of your head – my legs feel like spaghetti.

\- Jump, I'll catch you – you jumped and landed in Tim's arms.

\- You'll need to do some physical therapy exercises to avoid trauma on your legs – said Bruce

\- Are you calling a professional, do I need to go somewhere to do it? – you asked.

\- Tim knows how to do it – said Damian.

\- I…uhm…I can do it, if you don't mind of course – Tim didn't look at you while saying that.

\- Yeah, ok, no problem, you'll leave me in the tub, and after I shower we'll do it. The physical therapy! We'll do the physical therapy exercises.

\- If you didn't say that no one would think you were talking about anything else besides that – said Damian.

\- You and Tim blushed and he proceeded to take you to your bathroom. Tim left you to shower and you said you'd be ready in about 15 min.

\- Tim returned to get you and you were sat on the side of the tub with a towel wrapping your hair and a towel wrapping your body.

\- Can I come in? – he asked while knocking on the door.

\- Sure.

\- Are you dry? Because I need you to lay on your bed.

\- I am.

He picked you up and took you to your bed.

\- You should get dressed; I need you to be in various positions so…

\- Yeah no problem, could you just pass me my underwear? I have my pj's, but not that.

\- O-ok – Tim blushed.

\- Top drawer on the left, don't have a preference, just give me what comes to your hands first – he took some pink panties with white dots and a matching bra and gave it to you. – thank you, now turn around – he did – so what are you actually going to do to me?

\- Massages that will be a bit painful and treatment with heated towels so your muscles relax.

\- Ok, done.

\- Lay down with your stomach up – you did so – I am going to work from your knees down now, this part won't hurt – he started massaging your legs with strength, bending your knees and ankles, he did that for about 15 min, you were silent because it was feeling good – it's done, now comes the hard part.

\- Aw…I was really enjoying it.

\- I could see that. So…uhh…now I'll have to touch your thighs – he said blushing.

\- No problem.

\- It's gonna hurt – he started putting pressure above your knee and you winced a bit – you ok?

\- Yeah, don't worry. – he started moving his hands up and you had mixed feelings about it, it hurt, but it also felt nice having his hands on that part of your body – ouch – you said and put a hand on his shoulder. Your face was really near his and you looked in to each other's eyes.

\- I can't take this anymore – he said, placed a hand on your face and kissed you passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was kissing you deeply and it was good, it was beyond good but your legs started hurting really bad.

\- Ahh – you said while pushing him away.

\- I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have done that – Tim said pulling away.

\- It's not that, my legs, something's wrong with my legs…

\- Your muscles are starting to cool off, ok, sorry, I'll have to put some warm towels on your legs – he said while getting up and going to the bathroom.

\- Is this gonna help me?

\- Yes – he said from the bathroom.

\- Then hurry up, please…

\- Here – he said while placing the towels on your thighs.

You relaxed after a while and looked at Tim, who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.

\- I'm fine; don't beat yourself up – you said.

\- I…I am so sorry, that was impulsive and selfish, and you were in pain and…

\- Tim, I said I'm alright - you said while sitting up – don't be overdramatic, seriously you batdudes need to chill.

\- Batdudes? – Tim laughed out loud and turned to look at you – you won't be able to walk tomorrow either.

\- Guess you'll have to carry me around and fetch me stuff.

\- Fetch? – he raised an eyebrow.

\- These towels are getting cold, should you take them off?

\- Yeah – he got up and when he was picking up the last towel you pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. You kissed for awhile.

\- Are we done? – you asked when your lips parted.

\- I…uhh…I…yeah – he said a bit out of it.

\- I should get some sleep now Tim, I'm really tired.

\- Yeah…uh…you're right.

He left your room still a bit spaced out, which made you kinda happy, but you didn't want a relationship with him, he was just staying for two more weeks, getting together and then parting would damage your relationship. Still, kissing him was a very good end to your day, you thought while falling asleep.

You heard a knock on the door and opened your eyes; the sun was already shinning outside.

\- You up? – asked Bruce from the other side of the door.

\- Yeah, you can come in – you responded.

\- How are you feeling? – he asked sitting on the side of your bed.

\- Good, still hurts to move, but I'm alright.

\- I want you to come with us tomorrow night.

\- Really?

\- Yes, I underestimated you and I think your powers will be essential for us from now on.

\- Yay – you said with a smile on your face.

\- Are you hungry?

\- Mhm – you nodded.

\- Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen – said Bruce picking you up and carrying you downstairs.

\- He was more muscular than Tim, his arms were huge, you giggled while he was taking you to the kitchen.

\- What? – he asked stopping to look at you.

\- I feel like a child being carried by an adult. What does Alfred feed you? – he chuckled and started walking again.

\- Good morning – said Damian who was eating cereal.

\- Hi – you said while Bruce sat you.

\- How are you feeling? – asked Tim placing a plate in front of you.

\- Better, you really helped me yesterday – you said looking seductively at him.

\- No problem – he said turning around to get you a glass and blushing.

\- She's coming with us tomorrow – said Bruce – it's been almost a month since your little adventure and you trained a lot, so I guess it will be fine – you and Tim froze when hearing that – do you two really thought I wouldn't find out? I'm Batman.

\- It was my fault! – you and Tim said at the same time then looked at each other and smiled.

\- What's done is done, and nothing bad happened, so I'm letting you guys off with a warning – said Bruce before taking a sip of his coffee.

\- We arrived soon last night, guess criminals don't like to operate when it's hot as hell outside – said Tim – maybe the five of us could do something together today?

\- Like what? – asked Damian.

\- Family barbecue/ pool party – said Tim.

\- I think that's an amazing idea Master Tim. – replied Alfred, Damian smiled and Bruce just nodded.

You were seated on the couch watching Tv while the men were preparing the stuff for the barbecue. You heard a car parking outside and after a minute or two someone rang the bell.

\- Hi Alfred! – you heard a man say. Alfred entered the living room with a really handsome guy behind him with a goofy smile.

\- Guess who got evicted again Master Wayne – said Alfred.

\- Hey, I never said I got evicted!

\- Did you? - asked Bruce arriving at the living room.

\- Yes – said Dick scratching the back of his head.

\- CALLED IT! – shouted Damian from the pool area.

\- Dick! – Tim entered the living room and gave him a huge hug.

\- How are you Dr. Drake? – he asked.

\- Pissed at you, why didn't you come sooner?

\- Lot of things to do, but it seems I came at the right time. Who's this?

\- Hi, I'm Catherine – you said getting up and sitting back again – shit…still can't put pressure on my legs.

\- Hey – he said sitting next to you – Jesus, Bruce, they keep getting younger. – Tim and Alfred chuckled.

\- It's not like that – said Bruce serious – she's living here and we're training her.

\- Why? – Dick asked looking confused at you.

\- Cause of this – you said while creating flexible branches and picking him by the waist.

\- Wow! So that's why you can't move, your having "that" training. – he said.

\- Actually she ended it yesterday – said Tim – less than one month.

\- Really? – Dick was looking at you in surprise while you sat him back. You just smiled.

\- Master Dick I'll put your things in the guest room.

\- Why in the guest room? – he asked.

\- Cat's in your room – said Damian – first time a girl has ever been there – he joked.

\- You're so not funny – said Dick.

\- Sorry – you said smiling.

\- It's alright, if it's for a pretty girl like you I don't mind – he said picking up your hand and kissing it, you blushed.

\- Ok, that's enough – said Bruce – go get your bathing suit and come help us.

\- I'll take you outside – said Tim while picking you up, he sat you on a sun lounger under a parasol.

\- Thanks – you said touching his hand softly. He looked at you and smiled.

\- Party! – shouted Dick cannonballing in to the pool.

\- What are you, 5? – asked Damian annoyed.

\- Shut up sour puss and get in – he replied splashing him.

Damian jumped to kick Dick but he moved, placed a hand on Damian's head and put him underwater. Dick stopped messing with him and he came up yelling something like "I'm going to murder you Grayson". You laughed so hard watching Damian swimming after him.

Tim was looking at you while smiling, your laughter was contagious. Alfred came out with napkins and plastic cups; you immediately picked up a water gun and started "shooting".

Alfred looked at you really pissed, but then you all heard Bruce laughing, you looked at Alfred and he was with a smile on his face and teary eyes looking at Bruce, he then faced you and murmured a "thank you", you just smiled at him.

Tim and Bruce were making the food, Alfred was sitting next to you reading a book and Dick and Damian were becoming very competitive playing with a ball in the water.

\- Want me to put you near the pool? – asked Tim.

\- Yes please – he picked you up and sat you at the poolside, you put your feet in the water and took off your shirt, Dick stared at you while you were undressing and Damian threw the ball at his head.

\- Eyes on the ball Grayson! – Damian said.

\- Brat! – he said while throwing the ball away and getting near you – so tell me about yourself – he placed his elbow next to you and you giggled.

\- He has a girlfriend! – shouted Tim from the grill, you laughed out loud.

\- I was just talking to her! You guys suck! – Dick said getting out of the pool – come here Dr. – he said picking up Tim like a sack of potatoes and throwing him in the pool – I'll do the grilling from now – he said getting near Bruce.

\- Is he always like this? – you asked Tim while he was swimming to approach you.

\- What, like a clown?! – Tim said out loud so Dick could hear him, Dick had a cup in his hand and just lifted it like he was toasting. – yeah pretty much, that's why I love being around him – said Tim getting off the pool and sitting next to you.

\- Yeah, he seems fun – you said looking at Dick.

\- It's hot here, don't you think? – asked Tim looking at you.

\- I think it's – you were interrupted because Tim pushed you to the pool.

\- Well played Tim – you said after emerging from the water.

\- You should swim a bit, it will help you move – he said jumping in the pool as well.

\- Ok – you swam for a bit with Tim helping you execute some exercises.

\- Lunch is ready – said Bruce placing the food on the table.

\- I wanna try to get out by myself – you said grabbing the pool's ladder and getting up – look Tim, I can walk again – you turned around and smiled at him.

\- Well the sun and water must help you heal – said Bruce – I guess it makes sense. Damian, dress a shirt and put on a hat before coming to the table.

You all sat and ate, talked, laughed. After lunch Alfred, Bruce, Damian and you decided to nap under the parasols that were around the pool. Tim and Dick were still seated at the table.

\- So, what's happening between you two? – asked Dick.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about – said Tim before drinking from his cup.

\- I know you're smarter than me, but I can see that you and her are involved.

\- I wouldn't call it that, we kissed, twice, on the same day, in a month, so…

\- She's attracted to you, but she doesn't want a relationship, do you think that's it?

\- I know that's it, I mean, if she wanted we could've spent the summer having a more than friends' relationship, but she avoided that at all costs, and I respected her.

\- Well, my advice is: if you feel more than sexual attraction towards her, you should not get involved, you might get hurt, but if you two are consenting adults that just wanna blow some steam off, you should talk about it.

\- I have no idea how to dissociate those feelings.

\- We never do man, we never do – said Dick placing a hand on Tim's shoulder.

At some point everyone woke up, you swam a bit more and when it started getting dark everyone started cleaning up. After everything was in its place Bruce, Damian, Alfred, Dick and Tim went inside to watch the news on tv. You just kept seated with a towel covering your body near the pool with your feet in the water.

\- You've been here for about an hour, everything ok? – asked Dick sitting next to you with his legs crossed.

\- Just thinking about stuff – you said looking at him and giving a soft smile.

\- Like what?

\- Like if I'll mess up tomorrow, if I am not meant to fight, if I can do what it takes…what am I going to do about…

\- Tim? – asked Dick.

\- Yeah… - you said looking at the stars – he likes me a lot, and I like him, but…I don't like him the way he wants or deserves me to.

\- You just wanna sleep with him – you let your head down and sighed – not judging you, I thank for women who think like that – you laughed.

\- I think about it all the time, but…it's not gonna happen, I care about him too much for that.

\- I volunteer - said Dick looking at you with a smug face, you laughed out loud.

\- What about your girlfriend? – you asked teasing him.

\- Why do you think I'm homeless? She's pissed at me, as usual.

\- You do seem a lot of work – you said getting up – if you were mine, I would keep you on a leash – you murmured at his ear.

\- I would like that – he said winking.

\- Cool off, Grayson – you said pushing him in to the pool – night – you said walking away and waving.

\- REJECTED! – yelled Damian from a window.

You got to the living room and kissed everyone goodnight and went to bed.

You were putting some moisturizer when there was a knock on the door.

Yeah? – you asked.

\- It's me, can I come in? We need to talk – asked Tim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You sighed; you didn't know what to do.

\- Yeah sure, come in – you said, not knowing if that was a good decision.

\- And you're not dressed – said Tim turning around after entering the room.

\- My bikini is more revealing than this – you said looking at your underwear – but if it makes you uncomfortable I'll dress something – you dressed your pj's – there.

\- Thanks – he said sitting on your bed.

\- What's up? – you asked sitting in front of him and holding a pillow.

\- I…hum…let's have sex-sexual intercourse – he said looking at the window blushing. You burst out laughing – wha-what? – he asked confused.

\- Was this Dick's idea? – you asked.

\- Sort of…we're consenting adults, let's do…uuh…do it. – you placed a hand of his cheek and he looked down.

\- See that? – you asked – your body language is telling me that you're not sure of your feelings, besides, if you really were sure about this, you would never tell me to get dressed.

\- I…

\- You'll have to sort your feelings, and there is time for that, don't rush yourself.

\- How about you? How do you feel? – he asked you – be honest.

\- I am attracted do you, really attracted to you, but…but I am not in love with you, and I suspect that's how you want me to feel – you kissed his cheek – go to bed Tim.

He got up, kissed your forehead and left, you fell on your bed. "Well, there goes the opportunity you had in months to have sex…" you thought "why? Why do I have a conscience?"

You woke up the next day feeling excited, it was the first time you would be able to go on patrol.

You rushed out of the bedroom, but the when you got out you collided with Tim and fell on your ass.

\- You alright? – he said extending his hand to help you up.

\- I'm fine, thanks – you said getting up without holding his hand, the last thing you wanted was physical contact between you two.

\- That was cold – he said looking at you.

\- I didn't mean it like that – you said trying to apologize.

\- Whatever – he said leaving.

You didn't say much at breakfast and you just spent the day reading, you asked if Bruce wanted you to practice something, but he wanted you to get in a calm mindset, so you just grabbed a book and went to the garden to read.

Tim was looking at you through his bedroom window.

\- She said what you didn't want to hear – said Dick approaching Tim.

\- You could put it like that.

\- You asked her for honesty, and she gave it to you.

\- Yeah, but she didn't need to turn a cold shoulder on me.

\- She doesn't wanna hurt you. It's hard to deal with this kind of situations. Just stop thinking about it, she'll need you on your A game later, so you should concentrate.

\- You're right – said Tim.

\- As always – winked Dick.

It was 9 pm and they were all in the batcave preparing things for patrol.

You came down with your suit dressed. It was a black one piece with sleeves and a generous cleavage, you also had fishnets and black boots.

\- Wow – said Dick looking at you.

\- That looks badass – Damian put a thumb up.

\- What is that? – asked Bruce and Tim just looked at you in silence.

\- I kinda asked Mr. Fox to design this for me – you said – it's from a special fabric that expands and lets the spikes out without ripping it. And I told you Bruce, I make my own decisions, and I am no Batgirl.

\- Why did you dye your hair? – asked Damian looking at your pink hair.

\- I didn't, I found out the other day that I can change it to pink, or red, purple, colors like that, and it's a great way to conceal my identity.

\- Must be an effect of your cell's mutation – said Bruce.

Bruce's cell rang and you all looked at him.

\- It was Gordon, Penguin and his musclemen just blew up Gotham National Bank's door with some kind of frost ray, we're needed there. Damian you're coming with me and we'll take care of the inside cleansing, Dick you're team leader and Tim and Cat will answer to you. I want you guys to make an opening outside for me and Damian to get in and I want everyone outside in chains.

\- Got it – said Dick.

\- You ready? – asked Bruce looking at you.

\- So ready – you said with a huge smile.

Bruce and Damian got in to the batmobile, Tim climbed on his bike and you on yours (Tim taught you how to ride a bike).

\- Need a ride? – you asked Dick patting the seat behind you.

\- Why can't I drive? – he said looking at you.

\- My bike, my rules, or you can ride with Tim, which means holding him or him holding you, your choice – you said putting on your helmet.

\- Touché – said Dick seating on your bike.

\- Watch your hands Grayson – you said starting the bike and following the batmobile with Tim right behind you.

You arrived at the Bank and it was a mess, crashed cars on the streets, a huge truck with the frost machine on top, the floor was frozen and the police was shooting at the bad guys.

\- We won't be able to fight on the ice without falling on our asses – said Dick.

\- Cat can use her branches to pull the guys to top of that building and you can take care of them with her, I'll distract them down here – replied Tim pointing to the building in front of the Bank.

\- Go – ordered Dick.

You and Dick got to the rooftop, you using your branches, he using a hook. You looked at Tim and while he threw batarangs at the guys you pulled them up 2 at the time.

You let them fall near you and Dick.

\- You don't need to get hurt, just put the weapons down – you said looking at them. They smiled and ran to you and Dick. – idiots – you said while throwing petals at one of them which cut his arm making him let go of the crowbar he had.

You then rushed to him and kicked his chest; he slammed in to an air conditioner machine that was there and you created wooden spikes and threw them at him, his clothes were now stuck between the machine and the spikes. You got near him and punched him which made him lose his senses.

Dick rushed to you and started tying him; he had taken care of the other guy.

\- Two more, please – he said. And you picked up 2 guys again.

You kept doing that until it was ok for Bruce and Damian to get in without being bothered.

You and Dick must've fought 20 guys and tied them all. When there were no more of them on the street you got down and followed Tim inside.

When you got to the safe Batman was restraining Penguin and Damian was tying the last of maybe 10 unconscious guys.

The five of you got out and Gordon was expecting you there.

\- New acquisition? – asked Gordon looking at you. You smiled. – who is she? Pink Robin?

\- Hummingbird – said Tim looking at you. You looked at him in surprise, you had no idea what to name your superhero self, but you liked it, you really liked it and gave him a sweet smile.

\- There are a few more guys up there – said Dick pointing to the rooftop.

\- We'll take care of them – replied the Commissionaire – what should we do with the machine?

\- Better destroy it, Hummingbird – Bruce looked at you and you nodded.

\- Get back, please – you said to the police officers that were there and created two branches that lifted the machine and parted it in half and then put it on the truck again. You turned around with your hands behind your back, tilted your head and smiled. Everyone was looking at you amazed but Bruce, he trained you in that move, he knew what you were capable of.

\- Give me a call miss! – said an officer while you were walking back to your bike.

\- Me too! – said another one, you chuckled and got on the bike, Dick sat behind you and Tim also got on his bike.

Bruce got near you 3 and instructed that you and Dick would patrol the west side of the city, and Tim would check out the docks. He also wanted everyone home by 5.

The night was pretty calm, you and Dick just stopped a few robbers. It was 4 am and you 2 were seated on a rooftop.

\- You did well out there – he said not looking at you.

\- Thanks – you smiled.

\- Let's get a drink?

\- What? We're on patrol, and I'm driving.

\- Not here, not now, Bruce has an awesome bar back home.

\- We're not supposed to drink when we're in training.

\- We're always in training – said Dick looking at you – he doesn't drink, he doesn't have fun, he can't conceive a life where it's ok to be happy, even if some of the people you love are gone, it doesn't mean we have to be like him.

\- Is that why you left? – you asked looking at his eyes.

\- In part yes, it's hard to live with someone who doesn't allow himself to live.

\- Guess we're stealing some bottles when we get home – you put your tongue out.

\- That's the spirit.

It was 10 minutes till 5 and you parked the bike in the batcave. Bruce and Damian were already there. Tim arrived a few minutes later.

\- Good job everyone – said Bruce taking off his mask.

They all started to undress and you just turned around not knowing what to do, blushing like crazy.

\- We're not supposed to take the suits upstairs – said Tim getting near you without the top of his suit.

\- But you – he was behind you and moved your hair from your back which made your knees weak and you shut up. He unzipped you and then got away from you.

\- Put your suit there – he said pointing to the pods that were in the batcave.

\- Ok – you said taking off your suit but never turning to face them.

\- Here – said Bruce putting a cover around you and picking up your suit to put it in the right place.

\- You're also supposed to have a change of clothes down here – said Damian already dressed in normal clothes.

\- I'll remember that – you said smiling at him.

\- I never did – said Dick on his boxers scratching the back of his head and laughing out loud.

\- Like you have something to hide! – shouted Damian leaving the cave.

\- Brat! – yelled Dick.

You and Dick went to get dressed and Tim stayed in the batcave with Bruce.

\- Why did she go with Dick? – Tim asked.

\- He's more experienced.

\- I trained her.

You also like her, and I can't let any of you mess up because your head isn't on the right place.

\- I'll pull myself together.

\- You better – said Bruce leaving.

You and Dick made sure the coast was clear and went to the bar. You got some vodka bottles and some juice. You sat on the poolside with your feet in the water.

\- Cheers – you said and drank all the vodka in the cup.

\- Damn girl!

\- Drink up Grayson, not getting wasted alone.

\- Bottoms up – he said drinking it also – shiiiit this is strong. How did you drink it that easily?

\- Harvard education, study hard, party harder – you laughed.

\- What's going on here? – you both heard a voice saying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You and Dick turned around to see Tim with his arms crossed.

\- Shit Tim, you scared me – said Dick – if dad found out we would be in trouble.

\- He will find out, but we're not going out tomorrow, so I guess its fine – he said sitting on a sun lounger.

\- Why are we staying? – you asked.

\- Nothing ever happens on Sundays - replied Dick – even crooks have days off, and if something happens we'll know it. Want vodka Tim?

\- I can't drink – he said serious. You and Dick started laughing – what? I'm underaged.

\- Jesus, Tim, don't tell me you don't drink at school parties – said Dick.

\- No…I don't want to get into trouble. – he said.

\- Well you're not getting into trouble here, let me get you a cup – Dick got up and went to the kitchen and Tim sat next to you.

\- Here, drink a bit from mine – you said giving him your cup, he drank a sip and coughed after, you laughed – it will grow on you.

\- I hope so – he said looking at the cup – I'm sorry…

\- For what?

\- Being a jerk to you this morning… - he gave you your cup back.

\- Don't worry about it – you said and drank what was left then filling the cup again – it's just hard to touch you, or feeling you touch me.

\- W-why? – he asked blushing.

\- Here – you picked up his hand and placed it on your chest so he could feel your heartbeat, he blushed even harder – feel that? How about this – you put his other hand on your cheek so he would feel how warm it was – how are my pupils?

\- Dilated – he said looking at your eyes.

\- So, what does that tell you? – you asked letting his hands go to grab the cup and drink again.

\- You-you're arou-aroused – he said blushing. You drank the rest of the cup.

\- And you know what I'm going to do about it? – you said getting up and taking off you shirt and shorts, you got in front of him, lifted his chin – cool down – and then you jumped in to the pool.

\- Alcohol and girls, there's no better combo than that – said Dick sitting next to Tim and serving him a cup – drink up buddy.

\- O-ok.

You got out of the pool, turned on the radio, grabbed your once again full cup and started dancing. The sun was starting to come up.

\- Turn the music down – shouted Bruce from his bedroom window – and I want full bottles back on my bar. Don't stay up too late.

\- Did he just found out that we took bottles from the bar and didn't give us shit? – asked Dick astonished.

\- I guess – you said turning the radio a bit down but kept dancing.

You guys talked for about another hour and finished that bottle and one more. You were a bit tipsy so Dick and Tim helped you to your room.

\- Ugh this is all wet – you said when you entered you room.

\- Yeah, that's what happens when you jump into a pool, what are you doing? – asked Dick while he and Tim turned around.

\- I have to get out of these clothes – you were with your back to them and already had taken your bra off, so they saw your naked back before turning around.

\- Can you get into bed without help? – asked Tim.

\- I'm already in bed – you said. They both turned to face you, you didn't dress your pj's and were just covering yourself with the sheet, you were with one leg out so the side of your body that was facing them was uncovered.

\- Goodnight then – said Dick leaving the room.

\- Niiiiight – you replied. Tim was still there still looking at you.

\- I…I need to go to bed too – Tim said.

You got up and kept the sheet around you making it get out of the bed and approached Tim.

\- You don't need to – you said looking him in the eyes – but you should – you kissed his cheek – by the way, I love my new name, thank you – you pushed him off the room winked at him and closed the door.

The next day you and Dick were so hungover that spent the afternoon sleeping under a parasol near the pool.

The last two weeks of vacations went by so fast, you went on patrol with them every night, trained, but also had family fun time. Dick and you grew closer, he was becoming a really good friend and things with Tim stayed the same, the tension was there, but both of you kept it under control and managed to work together without distracting one another.

Tim was in his room finishing packing his bags, you knocked on the door.

\- Come in – he said.

\- So, need help? – you asked and sat on his bed.

\- Nah, almost done, thanks.

\- I'm going to miss you – you said looking at him and smiling.

\- Me too, but I'll be here for Christmas.

\- I know…look, we have to talk.

\- About? – he asked zipping his bag and sitting in front of you.

\- We're just friends – you said.

\- I know.

\- I know you know…promise me you won't deprive yourself of other girls because of me, if you get interested in someone go for it, alright?

\- I promise – he said holding your hand. You hugged him.

\- Tim, we have to go – said Bruce from downstairs.

You and Tim went down the stairs; he carried two bags and you carried one. Bruce was driving him to the airport and everyone was at the entrance waiting to say goodbye.

\- Have a safe trip Master Tim – Alfred hugged Tim.

\- Call when you arrive, I'm going to miss you – Dick said while hugging Tim.

\- Don't make it so hard on Dick, Damian – said Tim hugging him.

You just hugged him for awhile and kissed his cheek.

\- I'll keep in touch - he said smiling at you when you let go.

\- I know – you smiled back – don't forget your promise.

\- I won't.

He entered the car and waved at you all, and then they drove off.

You went to the balcony and sat on the bench that was there, just looking at the sky, the night was warm and you could see all the stars.

\- Hey – said Dick sitting next to you.

\- Life is going to suck from now on – you sighed – I have no idea how I will manage work and patrol…

\- Like we all do, being tired all the time – he laughed.

\- Bruce isn't at the office all the time, I guess when you're the boss you are allowed to do that, but I have to work, I'm saving money to move out.

\- You don't like it here? – asked Dick.

\- I do, but I want a place of my own.

\- I know how you feel, actually, I am going back to Blüdhaven tomorrow.

\- What? You're also leaving me?

\- Sorry, but you'll be just fine.

\- I will – you said leaning your head on his shoulder.

2 months had passed since you resumed your job, if you thought your life sucked when you were just training and working now you were out on patrol from 11 pm to 5 am and worked from 3 pm to 11pm. Weekends were to train you.

It was Saturday evening and you were having dinner with Bruce and Alfred, Damian was with the Titans.

Bruce received a call and went outside to answer it.

\- Everything alright? – you asked when he got back.

\- Yeah, but the League needs me in the Watchtower now. I don't know how long I'll be out, so you'll have to take care of Gotham for me.

\- Alone? – you asked.

\- You can call Dick if you need help, he'll come. I have to go, be careful – he said putting a hand on your shoulder then leaving.

\- You can do it – said Alfred smiling at you, you smiled back.

It was your first night on patrol alone, it was cold and snowing so it had been calm for the last 2 hours "this sucks" you thought, but then you heard someone scream.

\- Please, don't do this, this is all I have for provide for my family – pleaded an old man who worked at a small convenience store, he was being robbed by 10 guys.

\- Give him his money back, now! – you said approaching them.

\- You're alone? Batman let you come and play without him tonight? – said one of them playing with a baseball bat.

\- Look, it's too damn cold tonight and I am in no mood for this chit chat, now are you going to give the money back or will I have to hurt you? – the rest of them got near the other guy – why do you always choose the hard way?

You started to punch one of them, then kicking another, whipped 3 with your branches, you were handling it pretty well, but one of them pulled out a gun and shot your leg. You looked at him and spikes started forming, you were beyond mad, you threw them at him and they pierced his clothes and he was stuck to a wall. You went near him and kicked him on the balls.

\- Does anyone else want some of this?! – you asked the guys that weren't unconscious – if you want to spare yourself a lot of pain I suggest you sit down and let me do my job!

You tied them all and called Gordon, to tell him where they were, when you were getting back to your bike that was parked a few blocks away.

\- Shit – you said sitting on the floor and bleeding on the snow near you.

\- Leaving you to deal with Gotham alone, he must trust you – said a male voice from the shadows.

\- Who are you? – you asked getting up slowly and painfully.

\- Where's your bike – he asked approaching you.

\- Ugh it's you, what do you want?

\- To help you, because you seem to need help – said Red Hood.

\- I don't want your help, you're lucky I'm like this or I would…

\- Take me to jail, yeah, yeah, I know – he said picking you up and putting you over his shoulder.

\- Put me down!

\- Wow you really want to pass out from the loss of blood and die in the middle of the street. – you shut up – no snappy response, are you alive?

\- Yes, where exactly are you taking me?

\- To my place.

\- You sure you want me to know where your place is?

\- Does it look like I care? – he used a hook to get to the top floor of a building and entered it through a window.

\- What a dump – you said when he seated you on the couch.

\- Wow, besides fighting you also point out facts, don't know how Batman would live without you.

\- Whatever – you rolled your eyes.

He took of his jacket and the armor like shirt he had over his shirt, went to get a first aid kit and started preparing a needle and thread. You looked at him doing that.

\- Lift up your shirt – you said.

\- Excuse me?

\- Lift up your damn shirt – you repeated.

\- Look we can do that la…

\- For goodness sake – you lifted his shirt up, he had lots of scars, but an amazing body, he wasn't as big as Bruce, but he was taller – half decent stitching work, I can live with that, go ahead.

\- You could've asked how my stitching techniques were.

\- You could've lied. Are you serious going to stitch me up with that helmet on?

\- Do you think I would wear a helmet, for fighting, that didn't let me see?

\- Just asked.

\- If I take it off you'll shut up?

\- Maybe.

\- Fine – he took it off but still had a mask like yours underneath it.

\- Don't you think that's a bit of overkill? Two masks? – he just sighed, ripped off a part of your fishnets and started.

You were looking at his face when he was stitching you up, he had an about 2 day beard, black hair with a white stripe on it and kinda sexy lips "seriously Cat? Children and criminals? That's what you go for?" you thought to yourself.

\- There – he said cutting the tread – want a drink? – you just looked at him – the sun is coming up, you're done for tonight.

You kept silent while he prepared two glasses; he placed them on the coffee table in front of you then took off his shirt, boots and mask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

\- Did you just show me your identity? – you asked looking surprised at him.

\- Do you know me? – he asked looking at you – have you ever seen me around?

\- No.

\- Then you still have no idea who I am.

\- I guess you're right… - you picked up the glass and gave it a sip – shit, what kind of crap is this?

Whiskey.

\- I hate whiskey… - he got up, went to the fridge, picked up a can of coke and poured it on your glass.

\- Better? – he asked.

\- Meh – you said but kept drinking.

\- C'mon, I showed you mine now you show me yours – he said looking at you.

\- Meaning? – you asked raising an eyebrow.

\- Your identity.

\- Fine – you took off your mask and let you hair turn to its natural color.

\- Nop, don't know you at all – he said drinking.

You looked at him while he put his feet on the coffee table and threw his head back, you bit your bottom lip, he was so dangerous looking and his grayish eyes were so appealing.

\- So, wanna take this to the bedroom? – he asked not looking at you.

\- What?! In your dreams! – you said getting up, picking your mask, changing your hair and going to the window to leave. He went behind you and before you were about to leave he turned you to face him and pinned you to the wall.

\- Don't act like you don't want it. You've been checking me out since we first met.

\- In these 2 months we met like 3 times, and you kept that helmet on all the time, besides, you disappeared in a second after facing us so…yeah, you're delusional.

-Then why did you come here today?

\- I didn't come, you brought me here.

\- You have powers, if you didn't want my help you wouldn't have taken it. – you rolled your eyes and he lifted your chin up – you like the danger.

\- Leave me alone – you pushed him off, you couldn't let him notice how excited you were.

\- Bye – he said while you left.

You parked the bike in the batcave, took of your suit and dressed your winter pj's, since you were wearing pants Alfred couldn't see your wound.

\- Morning Alfred – you said sitting at the kitchen's table to eat something.

\- You arrived later than usual, everything alright?

\- Yeah, just took some time to deal with something.

You finished your food and went to bed.

It was Saturday so you just wanted to sleep all day, but your body was used to waking up at 2 pm, so you woke up around that hour. You heard your cell, you just got a text, and you thought it would be Tim's, but you were very surprised when you read the text.

"How's your leg? RH"

"How in the hell did you get my cell number?!" – you texted him back.

"I have my tricks"

"I bet…I'm fine, what do you want?"

"I might need your help on something"

"And I would help you because?"

"Because you also want to clean this city"

"I'll think about it"

You sighed…was this a good idea? Maybe it was a trap, you had no idea who he was. Bruce, Dick or Tim never gave you information about him.

You got up, had lunch with Alfred and then went to the batcave to use the computer.

"Bruce must have a file on him" you thought "he has files on everyone", you found his file but you weren't able to access it "weird" you tried to open it again and it failed again.

\- You won't be able to access that file without Master Wayne – said Alfred while bringing you a cup of tea – having trouble with him?

\- Not trouble, he appeared last night and I would like a bit more information so I know what I'm dealing with. I asked Dick and Tim about him, but they said he was just another criminal. Well this file tells me he isn't.

\- He's not – Alfred sat next to you – he's Jason Todd.

\- Jason Todd? As in the little boy from the pictures that died? The second Robin?

\- Yes…

\- Bruce told me he died.

\- To Master Wayne he did…Jason died twice, the day he actually died and the day he returned as the Red Hood.

\- Shit… - you said.

\- Shit indeed – said Alfred.

\- Thanks Alfred – you hugged him – I'm going out for a bit.

"If you want my help we'll need to talk first" – you texted him

"Ok, when?"

"I'll be at your place in an hour"

You weren't going to dress your suit, so what the hell were you going to wear? "Ugh, why do you care about that?" you thought. You dressed a black and white skirt, a black shirt and a red coat; you also put on some high heel boots.

Alfred drove you downtown and you took a taxi to Jason's building. You rang the doorbell and he buzzed you in. You got out of the elevator and he was already at his door, shirtless.

\- I have no idea how your shitty apartment has this great heating system – you said while entering.

\- I built it myself, that's how.

You took of your coat, your boots and sat at the couch.

\- By all means, make yourself comfortable – he said sitting next to you.

\- Why didn't you tell me who you were, Jason?

\- Does it make any difference to know who I am?

\- Well if I'm going to work with you I have to trust you, and at the moment, I don't know if I can.

\- You can trust me.

\- They don't.

\- I know who they are, where the batcave is, everything, and I never told a thing about them or put them in harm's way. You can take your conclusions from that.

\- Well, if we're gonna work together, I'm…

\- Catherine, I also did my research – he interrupted you to say that – so, here's the deal, a few days ago I found some kids dealing this – he gave you a little bag with a red powder in it.

\- I've never seen this drug before.

\- Me neither and I don't have the means to find out what it is.

\- I'll take it back and see what I can do – you said putting it on your purse.

\- I also know that there is a shipment of that coming tonight.

\- How did you get that info?

\- I got it from one of the dealers.

\- You mean you threatened him to death.

\- Tomato, tomato – he said.

\- Ok, at the docks at 9 pm – you said putting on your boots.

\- It's a date – he said with a smug face.

\- No it's not, and one more thing – you said while stopping at the entrance – no killing, get it?

\- Yes.

You spent all afternoon at the batcave trying to figure out what the hell was that drug, it was hard with Tim not around, he was brilliant and you, well you didn't have science classes since high school.

You were laying on the floor bored out of your mind when the computer said "analysis concluded, profile generated".

"Shit" you thought "I have no idea what these components are for".

\- Right on time – said Jason sitting on the rooftop in front of the pier.

\- Work ethics – you replied.

\- So did you figure out what that thing is?

\- After all afternoon googling shit and running some tests I found out that it's maybe the most addictive drug known so far.

\- Great…

\- Do you recognize any of those tugs? Maybe we can find out who they're working for.

\- *Puff*, I have no idea – he said.

\- Well the only families that deal with drugs are the Falcone and the Maroni. Let me see what I can do – you picked up your cell and made a call.

\- CAT! – a woman yelled from the other side.

\- Hey Sarah – you said.

\- Laura, Cat's on the phone, I'm going to put you on speaker – said Sarah.

\- Hey girl!

\- Hi Laura, why are you both together?

\- We still have movie night, even though you don't show up in months – replied Sarah.

\- Yeah, I know, listen girls I need some information.

\- It's gonna cost you – said Sarah.

\- Four tickets to Wayne's benefit Christmas gala is good enough?

\- Yep – they both replied.

\- Ok, I need to know if any of you know how are the cases against the Maroni and the Falcone's tugs.

\- The Falcone gang that we caught is locked up waiting for hearings. – said Sarah.

\- And the case against the Maroni's squad fell through, they all walked – informed Laura.

\- Thanks girls, bye bye.

\- We miss you.

\- I miss you too – you hung up.

\- What just happened there? – asked Jason

\- Friend's at the DA's – you said – those are Maroni's guys.

\- Don't you think that this kind of drug is out of their MO?

\- I do…they are working with someone bigger.

\- Let's find out who, after we burn that shipment.

You and Jason got near the guys and kicked all their asses, you took their machineguns and you and Jason knocked them down. After they were all in chains he torched the shipment.

You took your bikes and went to Maroni's place.

\- What's all that commotion outside? – yelled Maroni as he opened the door of his office to see what was happening.

\- It's me – said Jason pointing a gun to his head – sit. Me and my friend over here want some information.

\- You're working with him? – Maroni asked you – well it seems that when Batman leaves his younglings alone they start to mess up.

\- Shut up – Jason hit him with the handle of the gun.

\- Who are you working with – you asked.

\- Like I'll tell you – he responded spitting blood.

\- Oh you will, or you'll lose a foot – said Jason.

\- Are you gonna let him do this to me? – Maroni asked you.

\- I am not his boss – you said – and I don't care – Jason took the safety of the gun.

\- I'll talk, I'll talk! – he said fearing Jason – you know that new recovering addicts facility that Lexcorp built and finances? It's to give Lex Luthor the public's sympathy; you know he wants to be president, and what better way to do that than to have tons of junkies getting better through his charities.

\- Thanks for that – said Jason punching him unconscious.

\- Was that really necessary? – you asked as you left Maroni's office.

\- Not really, but it felt good – he replied – wanna get breakfast?

\- Why?

\- Because I know you don't wanna go home yet – he said putting an arm around your waist and pulling you close.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He held you close with one arm, took his helmet off and kissed you passionately, you wanted to kiss him back but you didn't know him and you were working together and you needed to focus; besides he couldn't just kiss you like that.

\- Let me go! – you said pushing Jason away – who do you think I am?

\- Which one of them are you sleeping with? – he asked you taking a step back.

\- Excuse me? None of them, and if I was it would be none of your goddamn business!

\- Then why? Why are you making this so hard?! I know you want me.

\- Want you?! Your God complex is so much worse than I thought!

\- And you're a self-righteous bitch! – you slapped him.

\- This is over – you turned around, got on your bike and drove off.

You still had a few hours till the end of patrol and you were so mad you just wanted to beat the shit out of someone so when you found a guy trying to assault a girl that just got out of a club you didn't even give him a chance to surrender and beat him to a pulp.

\- Here, just take this piece of shit of my sight – you told an officer when you got to the GCPD.

\- Hummingbird, can I talk to you? – asked Gordon.

\- Fine – you entered is office.

\- What happened? You usually don't rough them up that bad.

\- He tried to rape a girl, I won't tolerate violence against women, men can't just do whatever the fuck they want!

\- O-ok.

\- I have to go – you said.

You got home still pissed as hell and didn't even have breakfast with Alfred you just went to bed.

It was Sunday so you were going to rest today, you took a shower, dressed a comfortable tracking suit and went to the living room to read in front of the fireplace.

\- I'm going downtown; do you need me to bring you something? – asked Alfred dressing his jacket.

\- No Alfred, I'm good, thanks – you said smiling at him.

\- You didn't eat breakfast…

\- I was just really tired.

\- See you later.

\- Bye.

You were reading for about an hour and wanted to get some tea, so you went to the kitchen, put the boiler on the stove and got a teacup, when you were putting the tea on the cup you heard a knock on the glass door that led to the garden. You put the cup down and opened the door.

\- Get the fuck out! – you yelled at Jason.

\- I messed up I…

\- Leave Todd, now!

\- You're impossible, you know that? I am here, humiliating myself trying to apologize, which is something I don't do, and you don't give me a break!

\- You called me a bitch! Why would I give you a break?!

\- I didn't mean it, you just make me crazy!

\- You must've found something and need my help, that's why you're here.

\- They are distributing it near schools, I guess Luthor thinks that helping save young addicts will give him votes, he just opened a youth wing at his treatment facility because of the "problematic" Gotham younglings.

\- Fine, what's your plan?

\- We need to find out where they are making it and stop them. Get dressed, we're visiting Maroni again.

You entered Maroni's office by breaking the window.

\- Again? – asked Maroni – give me a break Hood.

\- Shut the fuck up – you created a spike and approached it to his neck – where are they making it? – you asked. Jason looked at you surprised.

-I don't know – said Maroni, you stabbed his shoulder with your spike and created another one, he screamed in pain – next one will go here – you said putting it near his balls.

\- At an abandoned factory, about 5 miles out of the city – he said in pain.

\- Let's go – you said and Jason followed you while you left.

\- Is all that anger directed at me? – he asked when you were getting near your bikes.

\- We're working, not hanging out, let's keep the conversations to the minimum.

You got to the abandoned factory and put on heat vision goggles.

\- There are about 50 guys there – you said.

\- And how do you plan neutralizing all of them?

\- I can produce toxic spores that slow down a person's body which makes them pass out. I'll do that and after you'll place bombs on every main pillar you can find. As soon as they fall I'll bring them all out, the spore effect takes about an hour so we have to be ready in that time frame.

\- Are all the guys in the same space?

\- No, there are two on the four entrances, 10 in an office and the rest are working or guarding the place where they must be producing. I'll need you to take out the guys on the entrances alone, without killing them.

\- Let's do this.

You got to the factory's rooftop and there was a roof window that you cut softly, you then created two branches filled with flowers and slid them in the opening you cut. The flowers started dispersing its spores and the guys at the office fell asleep. You jumped inside the office and opened the door to the working space.

"Shit" you thought, the guys there were wearing masks.

\- Todd, you done out there? – you asked him via radio.

\- Two left, what's up?

\- They're wearing masks, forget the stealth approach, we have to take them out.

\- Finally some action – he said – hello boys! – he yelled when kicked the door to get in with the two guys passed out behind him.

\- Jesus, do you have to make a circus out of everything? – you said.

You both started fighting and taking as many masks as you could.

\- Does your helmet filter shit? – you asked while fighting two guys.

\- Yes! Do it!

You created the flower covered branches again as released the spores, as you and Jason took of the masks the guys started to tumble.

When they were all passed out you and Jason got them out and tied them up, then planted 4 bombs with a 5 minute time frame.

When Jason finished preparing the last one 5 guys arrived and started shooting, you both started fighting but you weren't paying attention to the time.

\- We have to go! – you said when looking at the temporizer, you got near the door with three guys dangling from your branches, you got out and put them on the floor – Todd hurry!

He was shot on his leg and he was carrying the other two guys, Jason threw them out the door, and you started running to go get him, but he closed the door and the factory exploded.

The door flew on top of you protecting you from all the shatters but knocked you out for awhile.

You started to come to your senses.

\- Jason? – you got up and looked around immediately freaking out – no…Jason! Jason! – you were yelling his name while looking for him "this can't be happening" you thought while moving the wreckage – Jason! – you found him took off his helmet, he was unconscious but still breathing, "thank God for his armor and helmet, he must've hid behind something too" it seemed like he's only bad wound was the shot.

You took off his armor and pulled his shirt up to see if there was any superficial manifestation of an internal bleeding, didn't look like it, you also approached your face to his to see if you noticed any sign of blood on his lungs, he was breathing normally. "You're a tough bastard".

You got him on your bike and took him to the batcave.

\- Alfred help! – you yelled when you arrived.

\- Is...is that.

\- Jason, yes, he needs help, he almost died to save me, please help – you said with worry on your voice.

\- Let's put him here.

Alfred and you spent all night examining him to see if there were internal or brain problems and Alfred took the bullet of his leg and hooked him up at a heart rate machine and all you could do was wait.

You woke up, you had been sleeping on a sofa next to hospital bed you had in the batcave where Jason was. You looked up and he wasn't there

\- Jason!

\- He went home, I tried to stop him, but he said he couldn't be here…

\- How did he look?

\- Better, the Lazarus pit really gives them more strength.

\- I'm going to see him – you said getting up – where's my bike?

\- He took it.

\- Can I take the car?

\- I'll drive you, just go change, its morning.

You entered his building cause an old lady was coming out and ran to the elevator, when you got to his door you knocked really hard.

He opened the door shirtless still with the bands you and Alfred made. You hugged him.

\- I'm a bit sore, you know? Take it easy… - you loosened your grip a bit but kept your arms around his waist and your head leaning on his chest, since you were in your converse shoes you were a lot shorter than him, your head barely reached his shoulder.

You both stayed there for awhile, he was in silence and you were trying to stop crying.

\- Wanna come in? – he asked placing his hand on your head.

\- Yes – you said pulling away and drying your tears.

\- He sat on his couch, you took off your long red coat and sat next to him.

\- You're bleeding – he said looking at you and pointing to your shoulder, you were wearing jeans and a white shirt with 3 dark blue stripes over your chest.

\- I haven't noticed it – you said looking at it.

\- Give me your shirt, there's a cover for you, I'll put some stain removal there and then I'll put it in the washing machine – he turned around with his arm extended to you.

\- O-ok. - you took off your shirt, gave it to him and covered yourself, leaving out the shoulder that was bleeding.

\- I'll go grab the first aid kit and take a look at that. – after he got it he sat next to you and cleaned the wound – it's just a scratch.

\- Why did you do it? Why did you almost die to save those guys and me? – you asked looking at him.

\- I promised no deaths – he didn't raise his head to look and finished cleaning, then put the kit on the coffee table.

\- Are you getting soft on me, Todd? – you asked getting up, picking up the kit and putting it in the right place.

\- I'm never soft – he whispered in your ear from behind you and bit your unharmed shoulder, all your body trembled and you let the cover fell to the floor.

He chuckled because you were wearing a white bra with black kittens on it, then he put a hand over your stomach and pulled down one of your bra straps with the other while kissing your neck.

The hand he had placed on your stomach slid down to your jeans, he unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling your jeans down after. You took off your shoes with your feet, and then kicked them and your jeans to the side.

He turned you around to face him, you looked into his eyes, blushed and looked down. He lifted your chin up and kissed you deeply in a very sexy way, you put your arms around his neck and he picked you up by your thighs and sat you on the counter.

You kept kissing and he undid your bra, you parted lips and you took it off, he kissed your neck then started kissing your breasts. You didn't know if it was because it had been awhile since you had sex or he was really that hot, but you were aroused like you never were.

He picked you up again by the thighs and took you to the bedroom while kissing you. He sat you on his short dresser and you took of his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he pulled you close and bit your lip. He then opened the top drawer and took a condom out. While he was putting it on you took of your panties.

\- Can you do it slowly? – you asked him while blushing – it's been awhile…

He pulled you close and kissed you while entering you slowly, like you asked. You put your hands around his neck and moaned in his ear. When he saw you were comfortable he picked you up again and sexed you against the wall.

He only finished when you were done and sat you back on his dresser. You sat still there catching your breath while he was taking off the condom.

You heard you cell ring, you got up to answer it.

\- Hi Bruce – you said a still a bit out of air.

\- You ok?

\- Yeah, yeah, what's up?

\- Great job last night, and the Gotham Rogues deal was signed, I have no idea how you pulled that of.

\- I am really good at my job – you said smiling.

\- You get the day off work – he said – I'm just picking up Damian and we'll be home in about an hour.

\- Ok, see you then.

You were talking leaning against Jason's room entrance, still naked, and he kept looking at you smiling and talking to Bruce.

\- I have to go, where are – you stopped talking when Jason gave you your panties – thanks.

\- Good news? – he asked while you were dressing.

\- Yeah, I made a deal which looked impossible, and now Bruce owns the Gotham Rogues.

\- Why the hell does he want a football team?

\- Charity work, he's going to make them be more active around town and helping take kids off the streets.

\- Your shirt's still wet.

\- It's ok – you said dressing your coat over your bra – I'll come back to get it – you winked – bye.

\- Later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You arrived home and ran to your bedroom to shower and get dressed. You got in the shower and didn't really want to wash Jason's scent away, but you totally looked like you just had sex and if Bruce found out it was with Jason you would be in big trouble.

You didn't really know if you were too casual after it, leaving like that, "it was just sex, right?", it would be much weirder if you gave him a passionate goodbye kiss, "it's not like we're dating".

\- Welcome back home – you hugged Bruce and Damian.

\- Thanks – said Damian hugging you back - I'm going to put my things in my room.

\- Did you access Red Hood's file on my computer? – asked Bruce.

\- I tried – you said – I ran on him the other night and you guys didn't tell me shit about him so I wanted information – that wasn't a total lie.

\- Just keep away from him, if you don't mess with him he won't bother you.

\- Alright. – you hoped he believed you and you asked Alfred not to tell what happened.

You were on patrol alone while Bruce and Damian were doing other things around town.

The sun would come up in about an hour and you were seated on a rooftop just looking at the horizon. You really liked these quiet moments, you could just think and enjoy the city in a very different way.

\- Hey.

\- Jason? – you looked back – how did you know I would be here?

\- You're doing the rookie route patrol – he said while walking to you and taking off his helmet.

\- I see – you got up – why – he interrupted you with a kiss.

It had been a few days since you hooked up, you didn't text him because you didn't want to seem needy.

You kissed him back and he unzipped your suit.

\- Now? – you asked surprised.

\- Now – he said pulling your sleeves leaving you naked from the waist up.

He sat on the floor and you got on top of him kissing him deeply and avidly. You unzipped his pants, moved the bottom part of you suit away and stretched your fishnets.

\- Special fabric – you said when you noticed Jason's surprised look – put the condom.

\- You don't want me to take off anything?

\- No.

He gave you a sexy smile and bit your shoulder, he then put on the condom and you did it there, while the sun was coming up in the silence of dawn.

You came, moaning on his mouth while kissing him and he came a bit after.

\- Are we going to make this a habit? – you asked between breaths still on top of him and starting to get dressed.

\- Do you want to? – he was also catching up his breath.

\- Maybe – you got off him and fixed your hair.

\- I knew you liked the danger.

\- You're not that dangerous – you said looking at the sky.

\- No? - he got behind you turned you to face him and leaned you over the ledge – I could kill you.

\- And I could kill you – you said looking in his eyes and touching him in the abdomen under his armor with a spike you had created.

He pulled you up and kissed you again.

\- Night – he said after letting go and leaving.

You looked at him jumping off the building, sighed and placed a hand you your chest. Your heart was beating so fast. How could he have this effect on you? Why did you let him have you just like that?

A month had passed and you and Jason met almost every day on patrol and have sex on rooftops, dark alleys, once in the back seat of a car he stole (of course after that you nagged him and he gave it back).

You knew nothing about him, besides what happened between him and Bruce, you two didn't do much talking when you were together, and still you were starting to fall for him.

"You fall for someone who just wants to hook up and you just wanted to hook up with someone who fell for you…you are so not right on the head" you thought to yourself while parking the bike in the batcave after another night of patrol and sex.

You had breakfast with Bruce and Damian, Bruce said you could have the night off tonight to hang out with your girl friends, but you had to be at the office sooner.

You slept until 11 am and arrived at work at 12.

\- Hey Sarah – you called her.

\- Hey, what's up?

\- I have the night off! Call Laura, we'll have dinner and after we'll go to the bar and get our drinks on!

\- Yes! It's on! Talk to you later.

\- Bye bye.

It was eight and you ran out of the building.

\- Going on a date Miss Hemingway? – said the security man.

\- Better Paul, its girl's night. Have a good evening – you said winking.

\- Have fun Miss Hemingway.

You called a cab and went to the restaurant. Sarah and Laura were already there and already ordered some cocktails.

After dinner you met with a bunch of friends from Harvard at a bar the young lawyers of Gotham used to hang out. You were having fun, but kept thinking you had to end whatever you had with Jason so you wouldn't end up in love with someone who just wanted to sleep with you.

\- Guys I gotta take this – you said to your friends after seeing that Jason was calling your cell.

\- Tell Mister Wayne he's hot! – yelled Sarah.

\- And that he better not mess up the Rogues! – said Tony, a friend from law school.

\- It's not Wayne! – you yelled back.

You got outside to answer, it was snowing a bit it was cold too, but you liked this weather.

\- Hey, I am not going on patrol tonight – you said.

\- I know.

You looked to the other side of the street and he was there, wearing a long black coat and a red scarf. He crossed the street.

\- You're stalking me now?

\- You wish. I was just passing by and I saw you inside.

\- Liar.

\- I usually buy "stuff" there – he showed you a bag from a store that was a cover up for an arms dealer.

\- Oh, my bad – you scratched the back of your head - well, since you're here, wanna come in and meet my friends?

\- I don't know if I should…

\- Come on! – you grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

\- Oh wow, who's this Adonis? – asked Sarah.

\- Down, girl – you said looking at her a bit jealous – this is…

\- Todd Anderson – Jason interrupted you before you could tell his name.

\- Yeah, Todd – you said.

\- So Todd - said Tony putting an arm around Jason's shoulder – are you getting down and dirty with ice queen over here?

\- Shut up Tony, not everyone is a slut like you – you said provoking him.

\- I prefer the term man whore, what can I get you to drink? – he asked Jason.

\- Whiskey, neat.

\- Got it – Tony went to the bar.

\- Ice queen? – asked Jason looking at you.

\- She turned down a shitload of guys back in law school and they named her ice queen – said Laura.

\- Here's your drink, man – said Tony giving Jason a glass.

\- I guess I melted her walls – he had a smug face when saying that before drinking a sip.

\- Well, you seem to forget that I rejected you first, Todd – you said with a daring tone.

\- Were you high? How can you reject that? – Sarah asked gesturing.

\- It's complicated – you said.

\- What's not complicated with you? – said Tony.

\- What is this? Bullying Cat hour? – you asked – I'm gonna get some shots so you all shut the fuck up.

\- We love you – said Laura.

It was 4 am and everyone was wasted but Jason, he could really hold onto his liquor. Tony helped Laura and Sarah get on cab and said he would go with them to make sure they got home.

\- So, wanna go to my place? – asked Jason.

\- We need to talk – you said looking down – I can't keep this up.

\- This?

\- You know what I mean, I just…

He interrupted you with a kiss.

\- I want you to stay the night – he said when you parted lips – I'll cook you breakfast.

\- No you won't – you said smiling.

\- No, I won't – he smiled back – but I'll buy it.

When you arrived at Jason's apartment you kicked of your shoes, took off your coat and your blazer, then went to his bedroom. He picked up your things and put them on the couch, when he got to his room you were trying to unzip your dress.

\- Shit, usually this is easier.

\- Usually you're not drunk – he said unzipping you.

You took of your dress and your pantyhose and sat on the bed.

\- I'm ready – you said trying to look sexy.

\- Ready to go to sleep – he said sitting in front of you.

\- No…ready for…stuff. – he held your chin.

\- You're in no condition to consent to anything so we're not doing it – he pecked you lips.

You pulled the covers and laid back.

\- I think I might love you – you murmured and fell asleep.

He was a bit surprised but just kissed your forehead and lay next to you.

You woke up and looked around, Jason wasn't there but he left you a note near an aspirin and a glass of water "take it" it read. After swallowing it you saw that you were in your underwear "did we?" you thought to yourself.

\- Hey, how bad is your hangover? – he said coming in the room with a bag of things he just bought.

\- It could be worse…uhm… did we?

\- No.

\- So I spent the night here, with you, just sleeping?

\- Yeah, here – he gave you a cup of coffee, you drank a sip smiling – what? – he asked.

\- Oh nothing, just thought you weren't the cuddling type – you teased him.

\- I'm not – he took the coffee of your hand and put it on the night stand – so you have to make it up to me – he kissed you while you laid back on the bed.

You kissed him back, when he stopped he pulled your bra down and took off your panties, you helped him get off his shirt and he took off his pants and boxers.

\- This is the first time we're doing it on a bed – you said.

\- I guess you're right – he was on top of you and kissed then put on the condom.

He entered you slowly while kissing you, not the usual way, it was softer. When he wasn't kissing you or your neck he was looking into your eyes. He noticed you were about to come and pulled you closer and you both came at the same time. He kissed you again and got off you laying beside you.

\- Shit… - you said at the same time, you both knew that wasn't just sex.

\- If you don't sleep with anyone else I won't either – you said looking at the ceiling.

\- I haven't slept with anyone else since I met you – he said also looking up.

You turned on your side and placed your head on his chest, he kissed your forehead.

\- Fuck! – you said getting up really fast – what time is it?

\- Almost 2 pm.

\- Shit! I gotta go to work – you got up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

You ate something and he took you to the door.

\- Here - he said giving you a pair of keys.

\- What's this?

\- The key for the front door and the key for this door, I might forget you're coming and close the window.

\- Ah, I see – you got the keys, kissed him and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks had passed and you and Jason were kinda dating. Well you never talked about it, but you spent a lot of time with him, not just the last hour of patrol. You had dinner together, watched movies, pretty standard couple things, you just had to do it at home because it was risky to be seen together, that time at the bar with your friends was the only time you were outside. He was also opening up to you and you knew a lot about his past.

"Coming tonight?" – he texted you.

"Can't, tonight Tim comes home and we're all having dinner and going on patrol"

"Tim…"

"I don't care what your beef with him is, and I am not going to get in the middle of it, I just ask you to respect me, he's my friend and I miss him"

"Fine…"

You left work earlier to be home at a decent time for dinner, took a shower and dressed jeans and a Harvard Law hoodie.

\- Tim! – you jumped and hugged him when he and Bruce got home.

\- Hey – he said smiling and holding you by your thighs.

\- No hug like that for me? – asked Dick who rode with them.

\- You wish – you said getting off Tim.

You were all at the dining table in the dining room; you used to eat there in special days. Wayne Manor looked amazing this time of the year, Alfred put up all Christmas décor and it looked so beautiful.

\- The Christmas benefit is tomorrow so we won't go on patrol, I'm pretty sure if something happens it will be there, so I'll take our things and hide them in the venue – said Bruce.

\- Got it – you all said.

\- So, Cat, what are you wearing tomorrow? – asked Dick.

\- Shit! – your eyes widened – I totally forgot about that, work and patrol and, and I forgot the dress.

\- I'll go shopping with you tomorrow – said Tim laughing.

You went on patrol and got teamed up with Tim. The night was really cold and it was snowing, so nothing happened, you and Tim spent the night from building to building and talked all night long.

\- You look well – he said, you were seated on the top of a building in the docks looking at sun coming up from behind the river.

\- You too, very different from the rest of the students this time of year.

\- I passed with flying colors on every class.

\- It must be great to be so bright.

\- Bright? I am a being of superior intellect - he said smiling.

You threw a snowball at him.

\- You're a being of superior something alright – you said laughing. He also threw a snowball at your face – you did not just do that!

\- Oh I did, what are you going to do about it? OH HELL NO!

You had created a giant snowball with your branches and he got buried on it, when he came up he looked pissed so you laughed really hard. He saw you laugh and started doing the same.

\- Let's go home? – you asked while turning around to leave.

\- Let's – he said and pushed you to a pile of snow. You laughed really hard and he helped you up.

When you got home you dressed your pj's in the batcave behind a folding screen Bruce had put there cause you didn't wear a bra under your suit. Dick and Damian were looking at your shadow while you were getting naked.

\- I think I just hit puberty – said Damian.

\- I know that feeling – said Dick.

\- Enough - Tim smacked both of their heads and they both left, but Tim stood there for awhile.

\- Were you spying me? – you asked coming of behind it already dressed.

\- I, I…No.

\- Pervert – you said winking at him.

\- I wasn't! Dick and Damian…they…ugh…

You woke up at 2 pm got out of bed and knocked on Tim's door, he didn't answer so you entered quietly and jumped on his bed laying next to him over the covers.

\- What are you, 14? – he said with eyes barely open.

\- Every woman turns into a 14 year old when it's shopping time – you responded – come on, let's eat something and go.

\- Fine, fine, I'm going.

You had lunch and Alfred took you two to the most expensive dress shop there was in Gotham.

\- I can't afford these dresses – you said looking at the prices.

\- Bruce is paying – said Tim showing you a golden card.

\- Why?

\- He said he wanted to.

You tried a shitload of dresses, but none of them was perfect, until you saw it across the room, the most beautiful dress you had ever seen, it was the embodiment of innocence and seductiveness, exactly you.

\- I love it! – you said from the dressing room.

\- Are you going to show me?

\- No.

\- Why not?

\- Because. You'll see it tonight.

You left the store super excited and Tim was having fun watching you that happy.

\- Wanna go get some hot chocolate? – he asked.

\- Are you crazy? I will only eat lettuce today, this dress needs to fit me perfectly.

\- I don't see how that would ever be a problem – you kissed his cheek.

\- Let's go get a coffee.

You spent the afternoon walking around Gotham, it was fun, you wished you could do that with Jason, instead of just keeping it hidden.

You and Tim got home and started getting ready. It was 7 pm and they were all downstairs waiting for you.

\- Sorry to keep you waiting – you said as you came down the stairs – I had to fix my hair – your dress gave the illusion that you were naked and covered with golden leaves and your hair was down with a bit of volume, but very simple.

\- Damn… - said Dick.

\- Wow… - Tim just stayed there with his mouth open.

\- You look beautiful – said Bruce smiling.

\- She's my date! – yelled Damian while running to you to give you his arm.

\- Well you were the only one who asked me, so of course I'll be your date – you took his arm and kissed his cheek.

\- You're joking, right? – Said Tim.

\- Nop.

\- Losers! – Said Damian to Tim and Dick.

You arrived at the benefit with Bruce and Damian in a car driven by Alfred, Tim and Dick were in another car that Tim was driving.

Bruce and Damian got out of the car and Damian helped you out.

\- Mister Wayne, is this model your date? – asked Vicky Vale.

\- Actually she's the woman who made the Rogue's deal, she's my best attorney, and my son beat me to it, she's his date.

You entered the venue and everything seemed so expensive.

You sat with Bruce, Tim, Dick and Damian at the Mayor's table, there was also Commissionaire Gordon.

After dinner you went to your friend's table, Tony and George, another friend from law school went with Sarah and Laura.

\- Girl, did you arrive in the same car as Mister Wayne? – asked Sarah.

\- I did, he was really happy with the deal and asked me to come with them.

\- Can you introduce us? – asked Laura.

\- Sure, come on – you led them to where Bruce was talking with Dick – Mister Wayne, these are my friends, Laura and Sarah, they work at the DA's office, and Tony and George, the best financial attorney's I know.

\- It's a pleasure to meet the young and promising lawyers of Gotham – said Bruce shaking their hands.

He talked a bit with them and Damian interrupted you and asked you to dance. You smiled and went to the dance floor with him.

\- Hands up here, stud – you said putting his hands on your waist because he was trying to put them a bit down.

\- What are you talking about? I am a gentleman – he replied, you chuckled.

You danced for awhile with him, but when the band started playing a slow, Tim touched Damian's shoulder.

\- Time to share, little man – said Tim.

\- But…

\- Don't worry, I'll save the last dance for you – you said and kissed Damian's cheek.

\- Hey – said Tim placing a hand on your waist and picking up your hand.

\- Hi – you placed your hand on his shoulder.

\- You look…I…I…the stars are all jealous of you tonight.

\- Thanks – you said blushing – you look amazing in that tux too.

\- You look really happy.

\- I am.

\- Is he here?

\- He? – you asked surprised.

\- Superior intellect, remember?

\- He's not…are you mad?

\- It was just a matter of time, as long as you're happy, I don't care.

\- Why are you so understanding and mature? Sometimes I wish you were more of a jackass – you leaned your head on his shoulder.

\- Me too.

As the night went by, most of the older people started going home and the band changed their song list to more youthful and fun songs.

You danced with your friends and also Dick, and even Bruce.

\- I need to get some air – you said to your friends.

You got your faux fur black coat and went to the balcony, it wasn't snowing, but it was really cold, so you covered your mouth with the coat.

\- Hey – said Jason sitting on the rail leaning on the wall.

\- Hi – you said a bit surprised.

\- Dick's quite a dancer.

\- He is – you laughed – why are you here? You're not planning anything are you?

\- You look half decent in that dress – he said taking off his helmet and getting off the rail.

\- Oh, you just wanted to see me all dolled up – you smiled.

Tim saw you outside and was going to take you a glass of champagne, but he stopped and hid behind the curtain when he saw you talking to someone.

\- Still think your best look is naked and on my bed – he said pulling you close by the waist.

\- But this is in the top 5, right? – you asked jokingly, he just kissed you.

\- I have to go – he said when you parted lips – no one to take care of the city when all of you are partying.

\- No ki…

\- No killing , I know – he put his helmet back on and jumped.

You left the balcony and put your coat back on your seat. The band said that it would be the last song and thanked Mister Wayne and all the guests for raising money for the Gotham orphans.

\- Come on, I promised this one to you – you said to Damian who was seated on the table playing with his cell.

\- Finally – he said turning it off and taking your hand – yes, it's a slow – he said grinning.

\- He placed his hands on your waist and you placed your on his shoulders, he pulled you a bit closer and you laughed.

Tim heard you talking to Jason and saw you kissing him, he just sat on the table, and looked at you dancing with Damian, he was really mad, but kept quiet.

\- We're leaving Dick at home – said Bruce – Cat, can you go with Tim so he won't be driving alone at this hour?

\- Sure – Tim was already in the car and you sat on the passenger's seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tim started the car and drove for about five minutes.

\- Fun party – you said trying to start a conversation.

\- For you it was – he replied in a mean tone.

\- I thought you were…

\- Were you ever gonna tell me? – he interrupted you and asked in a high voice.

\- Tell you wha…

\- Jason, Catherine! Jason! – he interrupted again yelling at you and stopping the car.

\- I…

\- Of all the men in Gotham, him! Him! I guess you'll fuck anyone but me!

\- Don't disrespect me! – you yelled looking at him – you have no idea what we have!

\- So it's not just sex?! Are you deliberately doing this to hurt me?! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!

\- I have no excuse for his past, and I…

\- You disgust me! – he interrupted you again, you slapped him and got out of the car slamming the door and started walking away.

Tim arrived home and Bruce was in the batcave checking if something happened.

\- How could you let this happen?! – he yelled at Bruce.

\- "This", being?

\- Cat and him!

\- What? – Bruce turned around in his chair and looked at Tim in surprise.

\- You didn't know? How in the hell did this pass by you?!

\- For how long? – Bruce asked in a serious voice.

\- I don't know…

\- Where is she? – asked Bruce getting up.

\- Probably with him.

\- There's nothing we can do now…she'll come to her senses.

\- What?!

\- What do you want me to do, Tim? She's her own person. He'll eventually disappoint her.

You entered Jason's apartment, he wasn't home yet. You took off your dress and went to wash all the makeup off your face.

You dressed one of his shirts and sat on his bed waiting for him.

\- I thought you were going home after the party – he said getting in trough the window.

\- Changed my mind.

\- Ok, just gonna take a shower, be right back.

If he found out you were there because you were upset with Tim he would lose his temper and you didn't want to fight him too.

\- Come here – he said when he entered the room after showering.

\- Your hair is all wet – you said touching it.

\- Yes, we know you're very good at pointing out facts – he kissed you – something on your mind?

\- They know…

\- This should be fun…is he going to kick you out?

\- I don't know…

\- If you don't mind this dump, you can crash here, if you need.

\- Are you asking me to move in? – you said taking off the towel he had around him and getting on top of him.

\- No – he kissed and spanked you.

You took off what you were wearing and let yourself lose in his arms, he always made you feel better.

He was kissing you but turned around and got on top of you.

\- You have a serious problem with authority – you said when he pinned your arms on top of your head.

\- On this bed I am the authority – you laughed. - You doubt it? – he raised an eyebrow.

\- Maybe – you dared him.

He got on his knees on the bed and turned your stomach down. He put on the condom and entered you from behind, you moaned and he pulled you up by your ponytail and bit your shoulder.

He was like that, sometimes he wanted to make love, but most of the times you had rough, dirty, sweaty sex, which was fine either way, he wasn't selfish at all, he always made you come first, sometimes more than once.

When you both were done you fell on the bed breathing heavily. He got up to take off the condom and you covered yourself with the sheet and laid down your hair.

\- Yeah, that is your best look – he said looking at you from the entrance of his room.

You smiled at him and he got into bed kissed you and turned off the light.

You woke up naked, your head on Jason's chest. You looked at him sleeping, kissed his cheek before getting up and dressing your panties and his shirt.

You sat at the kitchen's window drinking a glass of milk.

\- Hope you didn't drink it all – Jason said entering the kitchen in his boxers.

\- I don't think I did – you said looking outside.

\- You'll get punished if you did – he said opening the fridge's door – guess I don't have to put you in your place today – he took the milk and drank the rest – you usually laugh when I say shit like this.

\- What? – you looked at him.

\- What are you thinking about?

\- That I'll have to do the walk of shame back home in a dress more expensive than this place.

\- Since they already know I'll take you there.

\- Won't that be seen as a challenge?

\- So?

Jason parked his bike outside the gates of Wayne Manor and you opened them with the remote you had. You got out of the bike and took your helmet off.

\- Want me to stay? – asked Jason taking off his helmet.

\- That's not a good idea, thanks for the ride – you kissed him.

\- Call and I'll pick you up at any time – he said when you stopped kissing him.

You nodded and watched him put on his helmet and drive off. You took a deep breath and turned around to get in the property. Tim was looking through a window.

\- I'll pack my bags and leave, don't worry, my presence won't disgust you for long. – you said looking at Tim at the top of the stairs after you entered the manor.

\- I'm staying with Dick, Bruce doesn't want you out – he responded – guess you have everyone wrapped around your fingers.

\- Guess I do – you said passing by him.

\- He'll hurt you.

\- That's for me to worry, not you – you said not turning to face him.

You entered your room "shit…did I just break this family up on Christmas?" you thought while taking off your dress to get in the shower.

After drying yourself and blow-drying your hair you sat on your bed and heard Tim finish packing his bags and leaving the room.

You saw him get on a cab and leave.

\- Alfred, where's Bruce? – you asked him entering the kitchen.

\- He said he needed to take care of something, is everything alright? – he asked getting near you.

\- I am so sorry – you said in a low voice – I never wanted to hurt Tim …but I love him…I love Jason…

\- I know, I know… – Alfred hugged you.

A few days had passed, Christmas Eve was tomorrow and Bruce was able to convince you and Tim to have dinner at Wayne Manor, so tonight you were going to spend an early Christmas with Jason.

You bought sexy Christmas lingerie and dressed it under your long red coat. You were so excited, you put on some makeup and fixed your hair so it would be all wavy, you also put on some high heel boots.

When you were leaving you passed Tim and didn't say a word to him, he was having dinner there today, he looked at you leaving and reached his hand to grab yours but stopped himself and just saw you close the door behind you.

You parked your bike near the entrance of Jason's building and got in. Before opening the door to his apartment you fixed your hair and opened the coat.

When you opened the door you saw a lot of blood on the floor in front of his room, you walked there and stopped in shock. On the bed was a naked woman covered in blood, you were getting close to her to see if she was breathing.

\- She's dead, don't bother – said Jason behind you, covered in blood.

\- What happened here? – you asked closing back your coat.

\- Bitch wanted more money than we talked about and tried to steal my gun, these whores are a good lay but a bunch of thieves. Don't look at me like that – he said looking at you – you really think I would stop sleeping around and killing for you? You're not that great.

\- I'm taking you to jail – you said creating spikes on your hands and throwing them at him. One cut his arm, but he got away and shot something to your neck.

You woke up in your bedroom.

\- Bruce! – you yelled while going down the stairs – where is he? I need to…

\- I found you outside, laying in front of the gate almost dead! You're not going after him! – said Bruce – I'll deal with him, not you!

You got to your room and cleaned all the makeup off your face, wet all your hair so the waves would disappear, ripped the lingerie of your body and sat on your bed crying, just in your panties.

Tim entered your room in silence and picked your pink satin short robe and covered you with it before sitting next to you.

\- You were right… - you said between sobs – I am so stupid…I'm so sorry…

\- I am the one who has to apologize, I should have never disrespected you. - You hugged him and he hugged you back. - It will be alright, I promise – he said patting your wet hair – you should take a warm bath, I'll prepare you one.

When the bath was ready he helped you to the tub and turned around when you took the robe and you panties off and sat inside it. He looked at you, you were crying with your knees next to your chest, so he didn't see anything. He sat on the floor next to you.

\- You're stronger than you think – he said touching your hair – don't let him do this to you.

You looked at him and he cleaned your tears and smiled at you.

\- Can't believe I let him play me like this – you said picking up the soap, Tim sat with his back against the tub and looking to the door so you could bathe.

\- You'll have your revenge… I will hunt him down with you…

\- Bruce said not to…

\- You like do to what you're told not to.

\- Yes I do – you touched his hair and he turned to face you – I won't stop until he begs me to kill him, and not even then I'll give him that satisfaction.

Tim kissed your forehead, got up and left. After you were done you got into bed and cried yourself to sleep.

You woke up and for a second everything was alright, till you remembered what happened the day before. You heard a knock on the door.

\- Can I come in? – asked Tim.

\- Yeah, sure…

\- How are you feeling? – he was carrying a cup of coffee.

\- I have no idea – he gave you the cup and you took a sip – you don't have to do this, I already forgave you.

\- Do what? I bring coffee to everyone – he smiled.

\- Wanna train? I miss doing it with you…

\- Yes, gear up and let's go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

You sat at the dining table, Alfred prepared a feast, you never saw that much food in one table.

\- I am really glad you two are talking again, I was afraid you would rip each other's heads off – said Dick after drinking a bit of wine – besides, sleeping in the same bed as Tim sucks.

\- I slept on your shitty couch – said Tim.

\- He is in great shape, but I don't really like being held by a man – continued Dick.

\- I never touched you – replied Tim getting annoyed.

\- I'm sure you're great in bed but…

\- Enough! – said Tim getting up.

You laughed so hard and they all looked at you in surprise, you had been gloomy and it was really strange not seeing you with a smile on your face, so when you laughed they all felt an instant relief.

\- Good to see you're having fun at my expense – said Tim sitting down and trying not to smile at you.

\- We always have fun at your expense, pretty boy – said Dick.

\- The 9 times evicted thinks other people are jokes, you are just sad – said Damian who was seated in front of him.

\- Why you little brat I should just…

\- You wanna go Grayson! – Damian got up.

\- Dick, Damian, enough. Can't we have a normal dinner for once? – lectured Bruce.

\- Please don't, I love our meals when they're like this – you said smiling – only people who love each other do this. It reminds me of my family.

\- You also used to live in a nuthouse? – asked Tim, you laughed.

\- Did you call your parents? – asked Bruce.

\- I did, they miss me and I miss them and my brothers but if I went home I don't know if I would come back…

\- We're glad you're here – said Alfred and raised his glass.

You all toasted and spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing.

\- It's midnight – said Bruce – time to open your presents.

You all sat near the tree.

\- Ladies first – said Alfred and passed you one of the presents that was on your pile.

\- This one is from Bruce – you said reading the tag, you ripped the paper and opened the box with a necklace in it. Your eyes widened – this…this…

\- Is for you to wear on the next formal party – Bruce said smiling.

\- I t's beautiful, I love it… - you said looking at it.

\- Great, now she'll think our presents are a piece of crap – said Dick.

\- Speak for yourself – said Damian – open mine now.

\- Oh my God – you said opening the small box, there were earrings that matched the necklace – Damian these are gorgeous – you smiled and kissed his cheek.

\- Father beat me to the necklace – he said.

\- Where did you get the money for that? – asked Bruce.

\- Your money is my money – replied Damian.

\- Here is mine – said Alfred giving you his.

\- Oh Alfred, thank you – he gave you a box with rare types of tea from around the world.

\- This is just for her – said Alfred pointing to all the men.

\- This one is mine – Tim gave a small envelope to you.

\- Tickets for the Swan Lake – you smiled – of course I'm going with you – you gave him the second ticket and smiled.

\- Now it's mine! But I want everyone to open at the same time! – said Dick super excited.

You all opened it and you all got Nightwing shirts.

\- Jesus, Dick, this is the worst gift ever – said Tim looking at you – and he gave me porn on my 16th birthday.

\- This is just ugly – said Damian.

\- I like it – you said – I'll wear it.

Bruce and Alfred just laughed.

You got Bruce a photo of all of you in the first family barbecue, you gave Damian a super recent videogame, you got Tim a wooden and gold box with his initials for him to keep he's stethoscope, you got Dick a decent leather jacket and you gave Alfred a 50 year old gun (since he was a spy you thought he would like something like that).

After everyone got their presents you all sat near the fireplace talking. When Damian fell asleep Bruce said goodnight and took him to his room. Alfred also said goodnight and went to his room.

\- Did you really give him porn? – you asked Dick who was laying on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

\- Yep…kid was so uptight he needed some boobies.

\- I was not uptight, just not a horn dog like you – said Tim who was seated on the big couch in front of the fireplace.

\- So you didn't watch it? – asked Dick looking at him.

\- I will not dignify that question with an answer – Tim replied.

\- He totally watched it – you said from the big reading chair.

\- Why are you enabling him? – asked Tim, you just smiled at him.

\- Let's play a drinking game? – asked Dick.

\- I am calling it a night – you said – I don't think I would be a very happy drunk.

You got up, kissed Tim's forehead, Dick's cheek and went upstairs.

\- He messed her up didn't he? – Dick asked Tim.

\- I don't wanna talk about him.

\- I don't want you to do anything stupid.

\- I won't…

\- Tim, I'm serious, last time I was the one who brought you home almost dead.

\- I am not going after him…if I was he would end up dead.

\- I know you would never cross that line.

\- I don't…

\- Stop saying stupid shit Tim, do you think she'll be ok with the idea that it was because of her you became a murderer? Now is your chance to get her the right way, don't fuck it up. – Dick got up and went to the guest room.

Tim stayed there for a while, he just wanted to spend the night holding you.

It was New Year's Eve, Bruce had to go to the Mayor's party, Damian and Dick were with the Titans, Tim asked you to come and party with his high school friends, but you said you would stay at home with Alfred.

It was midnight, you and Alfred drank champagne and watched the fireworks on tv. When it was about 2 am Alfred said goodnight and went to bed.

You stayed up watching a movie and drinking tea, you were in no mood for more alcohol.

At 4 am you heard someone trying to open the door, you got up, opened the door and Tim fell on the floor.

\- Ouch… - he said sitting up.

\- Someone's wasted – you said.

\- Who? – he asked – oh me! Haha yep.

\- C'mon Dionysus I'll take you to your room.

\- Dionysus haha, cause he's the god of wine and I'm drunk haha, you're funny, and smart.

He sat on his bed and laid back, you took of his shoes.

\- I'm going to take off your pants, ok?

\- You can take it all off.

\- Easy tiger, just the pants – you said while undoing his belt – who gave you alcohol? I thought you didn't drink.

\- My friends were very persuasive.

\- I can see how persuasive they were – you pulled his pants down and took them off putting them on a chair.

\- I saved the first kiss of the year for you, and that was hard, cause a lot of girls wanted to kiss me.

\- I didn't, my first kiss was Alfred.

\- You kissed Alfred on the lips – he asked worried.

\- No, I love him, but ew – you laughed.

\- So…

\- So? – you asked, he sat up looked into your eyes, pulled you close and kissed you.

You kissed him back for a while, but stopped because you started to think about Jason's kisses.

\- What? Am I a bad kisser? – Tim asked confused.

\- No, you're amazing, I'm just afraid you'll start puking so I'm going to get you a bucket.

\- I am not going to… - he grabbed the trash can you were holding and puked a lot.

\- Better? – you asked rubbing his back.

\- I don't think I have anything else to puke, just maybe my stomach.

\- I don't think you can puke your stomach so you're good. Want me to stay here with you?

\- Would you?

\- Mhm, let me just spill this in the toilet and clean it – you did that and placed the trash can on his side of the bed, then laid next to him and covered you both.

Tim woke up and looked at you, you were cuddled with him, your head on his chest, he smiled and remembered he kissed you, he then stopped smiling and remembered he puked a lot in front of you. He covered his face with his hand and sighed.

\- Hey, how are you feeling? – you said looking at him covering his face.

\- Ashamed…

\- I had my share of pukers, don't worry.

\- Sorry I kissed you…

\- I'm not – he looked at you and smiled.

\- Shit my head hurts…

\- I'll get you an aspirin or something – you said getting up and leaving his room.

\- You returned a bit after.

\- Here – you extended him the pill and a bottle of water.

\- I'm never drinking again – he said after swallowing it.

\- That's what we all say, and it never happens – you sat in front of him.

\- Are you going to give me a chance?

\- To? – you asked.

\- Treat you the way you should be treated…I can make you forget him…

\- It will take me awhile…

\- I've got time – he smiled.

You were on patrol and landed on a building, you froze, that was one of the rooftops you and Jason were together, you immediately started crying.

\- Catherine, are you alright? – Tim said placing a hand on your shoulder, you just turned around and started crying on his chest, he lifted your chin – I wish I could take all your pain away – you kissed him deeply.

Jason was on another building watching you with binoculars, when he saw you kiss Tim he took off his helmet, threw it to the ground and sat on the floor looking at the sky.

You and Tim tried looking for Jason, but he seemed to have vanished.

\- Fucking coward… - you said when you entered his empty apartment.

\- Let's go home…-said Tim hugging you – we'll keep looking tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed, Tim was home until mid February, so when you had free time you would hang out with him.

He was doing everything right, taking you to dinner, going to the movies with you, teaching you how to skate on the ice. Every date with him seemed to come out of a romantic movie.

\- So, when are you throwing him a bone? – asked Dick, you were on patrol together.

\- What?

\- C'mon, the guy is being prince charming, you kinda have to put out.

\- You did not just say that.

\- The best way to take the smell off is to wash it with a different soap.

\- How do you come up with these theories?

\- I have a lot of free time.

\- Thought so…and it's not nice to pressure someone to have sex, I hope you're not doing the same with him.

\- I tried and he walked away. But you want to, right?

\- That's none of your business – you said touching your lips.

You kicked a few thugs' asses and returned home.

\- How was patrol? – asked Tim when you parked the bike, he arrived a bit sooner.

\- As normal as it can be when Dick's around – he chuckled.

\- Tomorrow night you both get the night off – said Bruce.

\- Why? – you and Tim asked.

\- Cause I say so.

Bruce was very happy that you two were dating, he saw how cheerful Tim was and he just wanted to give you guys more time together.

\- Wanna have dinner and then meet my friends at the bar? – you asked Tim while taking off the suit behind the folding screen.

\- Sure, will I be able to get in?

\- Yeah, the place is always full and they don't ask for ID's.

\- You dined at the burger place you did the first time you hung out and met your friends after.

\- Shit Cat, another one? – asked Sarah after you introduced Tim.

\- What happened with – Laura was about to ask.

\- He's gone, can we not talk about it? – you interrupted.

\- Sure, hey man, I'm Tony, what do you wanna drink?

\- Coke is fine.

\- Coke? – asked Tony confused.

\- I'm 19 – said Tim smiling.

\- Excuse us – said Sarah while pushing you to a corner with her and Laura.

\- Seriously? – asked Laura surprised.

\- 19? You're doing a 19 year old? I don't know if I should give you a high five or call the child services. – stated Sarah.

\- I am only going to do him tonight – you covered your mouth.

\- Giiiiirl! – they both shouted.

\- What happened to Todd? – asked Laura.

\- He was a liar and a cheater, can we drop it?

\- Yeah, sure, let's go back to the boys then.

You had been at the bar for a few hours now and it was too hot inside so you came outside for a while just to get some fresh air. It was snowing.

Jason was passing by and saw you at the door looking at the sky, he hid behind a car and just stared at you.

\- Hey, you forgot your scarf – said Tim getting near you and putting the scarf around your neck – don't want you to get sick.

\- Thanks – you pecked his lips and grabbed his coat – wanna get out of here?

\- Sure, are you tired?

\- A bit, yeah.

\- Alright, let's say goodbye and we'll get going.

You and Tim entered the bar so Jason got up and left breaking a mirror of a car on the way.

\- Goodnight – said Tim leaving you at your room.

\- Night – you kissed him.

You got inside and undressed, you then opened the last drawer of your dresser and took out beige lingerie that wasn't too naughty looking, you wanted to look classy sexy. You dressed your short robe on top of it.

You were standing at Tim's door, you took a deep breath and knocked.

\- Yeah? – he asked.

\- Can I come in?

\- Yeah, yeah – he was on his bed reading – what's up?

You entered the room, closed the door and locked it.

\- Wha-what are you doing? – he asked blushing while looking at you taking off the robe.

You took the book of his hands, placed it on the bedside table and got on top of him. You kissed him fervently and he kissed you back placing his hand on your waist.

\- Is…Is this really going to happen? – he asked when you parted lips, he was all red.

\- Only if you want to – you replied.

\- I-I want it, really bad…

You started kissing his neck and untying the knot of his pj pants.

\- Wait, wait…

\- Tim, are you alright?

\- It-it's my f-first time – he said blushing and looking down.

\- Oh…really?

\- Mhm…

\- I can wait until you're ready – you said lifting his chin up.

\- I'm ready…I…I just don't want to mess it up.

\- You won't, I'll help you every step of the way – you picked up is hand and placed it on your chest kissing him softly.

You kissed his neck and then started going down kissing his chest and his abs, he was all tense and still blushing. You pulled down his pants and boxers.

\- Oh… - you said looking at it surprised.

\- What? Is it small? – he asked covering himself with his hands.

\- Not at all – you said taking his hands and placing them on your ass, after you kissed him. He was still tense – let me make this even.

You got up and took off all your lingerie. He looked at your naked body and reached to touch your stomach. You took his hand and placed it there.

\- Do you have condoms here? – you asked. He shook his head – no biggie, I have one here – you took one out of your robe's pocket – do you want me to help you put it on?

\- I-I can do it myself – he put it.

\- Are you ready? – you asked getting on top of him.

He nodded and you sat down slowly, he exhaled and pulled you close to kiss you. You started moving and he started moaning.

\- I-I don't wanna be done before you – he said between breaths.

\- It's your first time, don't worry about me…

\- No, tell me what to do, I want to please you…

\- Hum…try and remember self-control training – you kissed his neck after – can I pick up the pace?

\- Y-yeah…

You started moving faster and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. You were really surprised that he was lasting so long.

\- Can I get on top?

\- Go ahead – you said getting off him and laying down.

He entered you and you arched your back, he kissed you and started moving faster, you had no idea how he was doing it but you were about to come.

\- A-are you going to?

\- Mhm – you said moaning.

He made you come and came a bit after.

\- Was I any good? – he asked after laying next to you.

\- Tim, if you're like this on your first time, I can't wait for next one…

He got up and went to the bathroom.

\- Uhm… you're staying, right? – he asked from the bathroom.

\- Do you want me to?

\- Of course – he laid next to you and spooned you.

You woke up and he was still spooning you so you sat up slowly not to wake him up and looked at him. He was sleeping with a small smile on his face, part of his attractiveness came from how innocent he looked. You moved his hair from his face and kissed his lips.

\- That's a very nice way to wake up someone – he said not opening his eyes.

\- Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you.

\- It's ok – he sat up and hugged you form behind laying his head on your shoulder – can we do it again?

\- Do what? – you pretended not to understand.

\- You know… - he said pulling you closer.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about – you gestured.

\- Don't make me say it…

\- Say it – you said getting on top of him – I can't read your mind…Oh but I can read that – you said looking down.

You kissed him, then kissed his neck, his chest, his abs.

\- I don't have another condom here, I'll go get it.

You returned, undressed your robe and got on top of him again, he put the condom on and you restarted.

\- Hey, Timmy! How did last night go? – Dick entered Tim's room without knocking and saw you on top of Tim.

\- What the shit, Dick?! – yelled Tim as you covered your chest.

\- Guess it's still going – Dick rested his body on the side of the door and winked at Tim.

\- Grayson, join or get out – you teased him.

\- What?! – yelled Tim – GET OUT, NOW!

\- Fine, fine – Dick left and closed the door.

\- What the hell was that? – Tim asked you a bit annoyed.

\- Can't blame a girl for trying – you said winking at him.

He was a bit upset so you kissed him and started moving again, he rapidly returned to enjoying what was happening.

\- Good morning – you said entering the kitchen to have breakfast, Tim following you.

\- You two reek of sex – said Damian, Tim smelled his shirt and you just chuckled.

\- You're too young to be jealous of that – stated Dick.

\- You two might need to keep it down a bit, this is an old house, the walls aren't that thick – said Bruce getting to the kitchen.

\- Sorry – you said scratching the back your head, Tim was at a corner mortified with the situation.

\- We'll need to find Dent tonight, so I want everyone on their A game, got it? – informed Bruce

\- Yes! – you all said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

You were all gearing up for patrol, Bruce found out Dent's plans to break in the Star Labs facilities, but he had no idea why. You were going in a bit out of information, which wasn't normal.

\- Can you see them? – Bruce asked Dick via radio.

\- I can, and they're not entering the mechanics department, they're not interested on those machines.

\- What the hell do they want then? – inquired Tim.

\- Do you guys think this could be a trap? – you were worried.

\- It totally looks like one. – Damian stated.

\- Wait, they are taking what seems to be formulas from the lab! I'm going in – Dick broke a window and started punching as many guys as he could.

\- Batman? – you were waiting for instructions.

\- Go – he said and you Tim and Damian went to help Dick.

You end up kicking Dent's thugs' asses and got him, he wanted to pulverize the city with acid so everyone would be as deformed as he.

\- Can I take him to Arkham? – you asked Bruce when he was tying Dent, he was passed out.

\- Why?

\- I actually idolized him, he was the reason I went to Law School.

\- Go ahead, but be careful.

The gates of Arkham opened and you entered it grabbing Dent's arm, the guards opened his cell door, he got in and so did you.

\- You can close the door, I'll be fine – you said to the guard, and he obeyed.

\- What do you want? To beat me some more? – Harvey said sitting on the bed.

\- You were good at some point, you truly inspired people…

\- Yeah, yeah, are you going to give me a lecture?

\- There is no redemption for you and there is no taking back what you did, but you were once a brilliant DA, maybe you could expiate a few of your sins using your amazing legal mind to help.

\- Why are you insisting on this?

\- Cause you were once my hero, and I want to believe there is still a bit of good in you. You can open the door now.

The guard did so and you left, leaving Dent to his thoughts.

\- Hey – Tim was waiting for you outside – Dick took your bike so you're with me for the rest of patrol – he said smiling.

\- Isn't that a shame – you said sarcastically and wrapped your hands around his waist while sitting behind him.

You were on top of a building near the docks and everything was pretty calm there.

\- Well this night turned out to be quite boring after Dent – said Tim looking at the river.

\- We can change that – you created a spike and threw it at a huge air conditioner machine that was there – wanna see a new trick?

Tim nodded a bit confused and you created your braches, wrapped them around his wrists and lifted him up by them. You then let him dangle by his writs around the spike.

\- I can detach the branches of my body now – you said putting your tongue out.

\- That sure is new – he said – can you help me down now?

\- No – you had a smug smile on your face – I'm not done with you yet… - you approached him and pulled up the top of his Red Robin suit leaving his abs showing and licked them.

\- Wha-what are you doing? – he asked blushing.

\- Making this night much more interesting – you responded taking off his utility belt and pulling his pants down.

\- Oh god… - he arched is back as you started sucking on it.

Jason was spying on you again, when he saw you pulling down Tim's pants it was too much for him to take and he left.

\- I'm, I'm about to…- said Tim about to come, you looked at him and nodded – what are you doing? Sto-stop it or I'll, I'll… - he came in your mouth.

You cleaned your lips and snapped you fingers, making the restraint loose and he put his feet on the ground, but then slid down the machine sitting on the floor panting and still blushing.

\- That was the hottest thing ever – he said between breaths.

\- Oh you haven't seen nothing yet, wait until we get home – you said looking down and biting your bottom lip.

Dick was in his apartment when someone knocked at the door.

\- I come baring gifts.

\- Jay? – Jason gave Dick a bottle of whiskey and entered Dick's apartment.

\- You're the only person who still calls me that – he sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

\- I'm the only person who still kinda likes you – he got two glasses and put one in front of Jason – what are you doing here?

\- I need to talk…

\- You need to talk?

\- Did I stutter?

\- I will take you to jail after – said Dick pouring whiskey on Jason's glass.

\- You could try – Jason replied in a cocky tone – but for the first time I actually didn't do anything wrong…

\- Jay, you killed a girl, not a murderer, not a pedophile, just a girl.

\- I didn't… He wanted me to break it off with her so I paid up the girl to pretend to be dead and got some pig's blood.

\- Wait, Bruce? Why did you do it?

\- Because I'm still that 16 year old boy desperate for his approval…so desperate that I fucked up the first thing that made me happy in years…I was happy Dick…and he told me she would never reach her full potential or be safe with me so I pushed her off the best I could so she would never come back.

Dick's eyes widened, Jason never was the emotional or sharing type.

\- He messed us up really bad, didn't he? – asked Dick after drinking a bit and also putting his feet on the table.

\- He did, and because of him she's all over pretty boy now…what a cruel joke on me, he gets everything and I end up with jack shit… - he threw his head back after drinking the all glass.

\- Tim is actually a great kid.

\- Of course he is…I'm the worst, right?

\- You clearly haven't met Damian yet – Dick chuckled after saying that.

You arrived at the batcave Bruce and Damian were already dressed and went to bed after you and Tim got home.

\- Go to your room, I'll be right there – you said to Tim when he was all dressed and you were still getting ready.

When you entered Tim's room he was in his pj pants putting the clothes Alfred left for him to put away in his drawers.

\- Go to bed – you said in a demanding voice, he sat on his bed and you got on top of him – wanna be my puppy? – you asked showing him a leash, Tim was so innocent you couldn't help yourself and just wanted to ravish him. You loved the way he looked when he was completely powerless because of you.

\- Y -yes… - he responded becoming all red, you put it on him and pulled him out of bed and you sat on his dresser.

\- I was very good to you tonight, so I want you to be very good to me now – he took off your panties and went down on you.

When you were done you noticed he was up for it, you pulled him up by the leash and kissed him hungrily. He was taking off his pants and was ready to do it there.

\- Can we do it on the bed? My butt is hurting a bit – you lied, you just couldn't handle do it the same way you did with Jason for the first time.

\- Sure – Tim smiled and picked you up laying you on the bed.

The weeks went by so fast and Tim was leaving tonight, he was packing up and you were helping him.

\- They have a med school here in Gotham U – said Tim.

\- So? – you asked folding one of his shirts.

\- I could ask for transference.

\- No – you promptly said.

\- Why? We could be together everyday…it hurts leaving you.

You're at the best school that exists in the country, I am not letting you give that up for me – you said placing both hands on his face – don't worry Puppy, I'll fly to see you when I can – you pecked his lips.

You drove him to the airport and when it was time for him to get on his plane you kissed him romantically.

\- You'll be right back – you said after kissing him and smiling.

\- I will – he smiled back, kissed your head and left.

Your life returned to its boring ways…work, patrol, work, patrol. You hanged out more with your friends, but it wasn't enough.

Training also started getting boring, you pretty much mastered all you needed to and Bruce noticed it.

\- I don't think I can teach you anything else – Bruce said cleaning the blood of his mouth.

\- What's going to happen now? – you asked extending your hand to help him up, you two were training.

\- You need to develop your powers, so you need to be around people with powers.

\- So?

\- Damian is with the Titans, I'm sending you there too.

\- What?! The Titans? But they're all kids.

\- Starfire is about your age.

\- But…

\- They are all learning and improving, that's what you need to do.

\- Fine…what about work?

\- I'll keep sending you work there, don't worry.

You arrived at the Titan Tower with Batman, he drove you there in the batmobile. You got out wearing your suit and all the Titans were there to welcome you.

\- Welcome Hummingbird – Starfire hugged you.

\- H-hi – you were a bit surprised how nice she was – you can call me Catherine, or Cat – you took off your mask.

\- Can I call you beautiful? – asked Beast Boy.

\- Jesus, Garfield, can't you behave? – Blue Beatle scolded him – I'm Jaime - he extended his hand and you shook it.

\- Hi, I'm Raven – you also shook her hand – sorry for him – she pointed at Garfield.

\- It's ok – you smiled and petted Garfield's head – Dami!

\- Dami? – Garfield and Jaime started laughing.

\- I missed you so much – you said hugging Damian and kissing his cheek, he had a smug smile on his face and mouthed to them "not laughing now?"

\- We need to start training with Batman – said Garfield.

You said goodbye to Bruce and Kory showed you your room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

You were with the Titans for a few weeks now and didn't really want to admit it, but you were having a lot of fun. There was never a dull day at the tower, when you weren't training you were on missions. You didn't work as much as you did back at Gotham so you had a lot of time to do stuff you liked. You read, wrote, took photos.

Garfield was always hitting on you and Damian got mad at him, so they were always fighting, but they had really amusing comebacks so you laughed all the time.

You were bonding a lot with Kory and Raven, it was good not being the only female.

It was the middle of March and the weather was starting to get warm. You were seated on the sofa with an oversized white shirt and denim shorts, your hair was up in a bun and you were wearing your glasses. You were reviewing a contract that Bruce sent you.

Garfield found out you had a weakness for kittens so when you were working he used to turn into this cute green kitten and lay next to your legs so you would pet him, when he was lucky you let him on your lap. You were with one of your feet on the couch and your legs crossed. Gar was in his kitty form and was sleeping near you.

\- Cat, you have a guest – said Kory entering the living room.

\- What? – you asked looking behind you with a pencil on your mouth, you then squeaked, jumped over the couch waking up Gar and ran to Tim's arms.

He picked you up and kissed you deeply.

\- What do Robins have that I don't? – asked Gar to Raven getting up.

\- They don't lick themselves – responded Raven.

You wanted to take him to the bedroom like now, but there were children there so you behaved.

\- What are you doing here? – you asked holding his hand and leading him to the couch – I thought you were going to spend spring break with the Young Justice guys.

\- I am, but they are throwing a huge party in Mount Justice and I came to invite you all – said Tim smiling.

\- Sweet! Time to have so fun! – shouted Gar.

\- Yeah but you kids will be under surveillance – said Tim.

\- I am no kid, I am a young man! – said Gar getting annoyed.

\- You're a 15 year old pool of hormones – you said laughing.

\- We will be there – said Kory smiling.

Tim left and you, Kory and Raven went to your room to get ready for the party, Kory and Raven never went to a human party so they had no idea what to wear.

Kory loved violet and you had a very similar body type so you lend her a flowy and short violet dress, you couldn't really lend clothes to Raven, so you helped her with the clothes she already had. She dressed a dark denim skirt, a black tank top and a black bolero. You also helped them with their hair and their makeup.

You also wore a short flower pattern dress and a denim coat over it.

You arrived at Mount Justice and were kinda nervous, you never met the guys from Young Justice and everyone knew each other.

You entered the living room and there was a mirror ball, a DJ's table, drinks, food. You never thought heroes partied like that, but then again, they were all young.

You were introduced to everyone and they were all really welcoming, Conner was a bit awkward, M'gann was really nice and corky, Kaldur'ahm was serious but was very polite to you. Artemis was a bit distant, Cassandra was really loud, but in a fun way and Wally was hilarious. Dick was also there.

Everyone was in their 20's so it was good to hang out with all of them.

\- Heroes, heroines and sour puss, yes Damian, I'm talking to you, let's dance! – announced Dick behind the DJ's table and putting on some music.

I- 'm going to end you, Grayson! – shouted Damian.

You were talking with Conner, M'gann and Cassandra and looked at Tim, he was preventing every Gar's attempt to get some alcohol, you laughed and he looked at you grabbing Garfield by his collar and winked at you.

\- If you stop this I'll let you dance with her as much as you want – said Tim to Garfield.

\- Deal! – he ran to you grabbed your hand and dragged you to the dance floor.

He was quite a good dancer, tried to put his hands where he shouldn't once or twice but you reprehended him and he just scratch the back of head and kept dancing with you.

\- Conner that's not how you dance with a girl! Wally slow down, Artemis is about to punch you! Gar, hands up! That's Tim's girl. – Dick was annoying everyone so Kory pulled him aside and started making out with him so he would just stop "guess she isn't mad at him anymore" you thought.

It was getting late and the Titans weren't having fun anymore, so Kory drove them home and Tim went behind them to make sure Kory was awake all the way, you wanted to stay a bit more and Tim said he would give you a ride later.

Conner and M'gann went to their bedroom after an hour or so, Artemis, Kaldur'ahm, and Cassandra went to bed as well. So you were left with Dick and Wally, they were both pretty wasted so you wanted to have some fun.

\- So I heard you guys are best friends – you said.

\- We're super bros – said Dick.

\- Ma bother from another mother – Wally hugged Dick.

\- Dude, I have the best idea ever – Dick said while looking at Wally – let's play a drinking game!

\- Dude, you are so smart – Wally replied.

They were acting like 15 year olds so you were laughing really hard.

\- You're playing with us, right? – asked you Dick.

\- Of course – you raised your glass.

\- Let's play…I've never ever! – Dick was truly excited.

\- What are we, 14? – you asked raising and eyebrow.

\- Someone's afraid – dared Wally.

\- Fine, let's do it – you enabled them.

\- Ok, ok, I'll start – said Wally – I have never ever had sex with Kory.

\- You better not – said Dick drinking.

You raised the glass to your lips.

\- Well, we get lonely at the tower – Dick and Wally looked at you blushing and in shock – really guys? Bunch of pervs – you put the glass on the table without drinking it.

\- I have no idea if I'm relived or sad – pointed Dick – my turn…hum…I have never ever had sex on a mission or patrol.

\- You picked up your glass and drank it all.

\- Really? Kinky – said Wally raising his glass to toast you – Tim is lucky.

You kept playing and you played to finish them.

\- This is not fair – complained Dick – you've been saying things that only guys do! And I and Wally are getting slammed and you are normal.

\- Fine, fine – you said – I have never ever kissed Wally.

Dick looked away and gave a sip, Wally was looking down blushing.

\- Oh…no…really? You boys have now my undivided attention – you put your hands under your chin and gave a naughty smile to them.

\- We were like 14 and horny, nothing to talk about – said Dick, Wally kept looking down.

\- So you guys just kissed? – you asked teasing them – It didn't get sexual?

\- Hey guys, what's up? – asked Tim arriving.

\- Nothing! – Wally and Dick yelled.

\- We were just playing a game – you said giving Tim a sweet smile.

\- We'll leave you guys alone – said Dick getting up, Wally did the same and they both left blushing after you winked at them.

\- So, Puppy, wanna show me your room? – you got up and wrapped your arms around Tim's neck.

He picked you up bridal style and carried you to his room, he laid you on the bed and you started making out, you took off his jacket and his shirt, undid his belt while he pulled your dress up.

\- Where are the condoms? – you asked.

\- Shit...

\- Don't worry, I'll be right back – you dressed his shirt.

\- Dick, can I come in? – you knocked on his door.

\- Yeah sure.

You entered the room and saw Wally coming out of the bathroom in his boxers, Dick was in his pj pants.

\- Am I interrupting something? – you asked teasingly.

\- No! – said Wally who appeared with his pants a second later.

\- Artemis is mad at him so he's staying here tonight.

\- Seriously what do you guys do to make your girlfriends mad all the time?

\- They use the word man child a lot – replied Dick – so what are you here for?

You got near his bedside table, opened it and picked up a lot of condoms.

\- I don't know if you have so many here because you're having too much sex or because you're not having sex at all. I'll take these 3 – you said ripping them away from the others.

\- 3? – Wally asked.

\- The night is long – you winked at them – have fun boys, I will – you said waving as you left the room.

\- We're not having fun! – they shouted.

You entered Tim's room laughing.

\- What's so funny? – asked Tim naked from under the covers.

\- The amount of condoms Dick has in his room.

\- You went to Dick? – Tim hung his head down – I'll never hear the end of it…

\- Yeah I should've totally gone to Superboy or something.

\- Point taken.

\- So… - you took off his shirt and your bra – have you been a good boy? – you got on top of him.

\- No – he said giving you a sexy smile, you were a bit thrown off guard, he was usually shy and submissive – you didn't expect that, did you?

\- I, uhh… - he pushed you off him, got on top of you and pined your arms above your head.

\- I'll be in charge tonight – he said and licked your collar bone.

All you body trembled and you were only able to leave out a small moan and blush.

He put one hand down your panties and started pleasuring you, while holding your arms up with the other. He did that for a while and then put the condom and entered you, it wasn't as sweet as usual, it was a bit more hungry and primal.

\- Ja… - you covered your mouth.

\- What did you say? – Tim stopped and looked in your eyes.

\- Nothing, I said nothing…

\- Were you about to moan his name? – he got off you and started getting dressed.

\- Tim, I didn't…

\- Do you still think about him?

\- No, I swear…it was just…

\- Please leave…

\- Tim…

\- Please, I can't deal with this right now.

You grabbed a pillow and dressed his shirt and your panties.

\- Can I come in? – you asked Dick knocking on the door.

\- Already? Timmy boy isn't that good – he joked.

\- He kicked me out – you said sitting on Dick's bed, Wally was on the other bed – guess I'll crash with you guys.

\- What happened? – asked Wally.

\- I might have almost moaned another man's name during…

\- Shit, you moaned Jason's name? – asked Dick.

\- Wait, Jason? As in Todd? – inquired Wally

\- I only said Ja, didn't even finish it…and yeah, we kinda dated.

\- You dated Jason and now are dating Tim? Shit…they're like worse enemies - stated Wally.

\- You can sleep here – said Dick getting up – I'll sleep with Wally, move – he said to Wally and laid next to him – what? – Dick asked you.

\- No, nothing, just if you start doing something wake me up and I'll join the fun – they were both shirtless and giving you an annoyed glare, you sent them a kiss and turned around to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

You woke up earlier than Dick and Wally so you exited the room quietly and made your way to Tim's room.

\- Tim, can I come in, please? – you asked after knocking.

\- Yeah…

\- Look, Puppy, I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't think about him, not in a romantic way…

\- Do you love me? – you kept silent – but you loved him? – you still didn't answer – shit…

\- Tim, I told you it would take me some time, and you said you had it, I didn't demand anything from you, so please don't demand impossible things from me.

\- Is it impossible for you to love me?

\- That's not what I said, it's impossible for me to love you the way you want me to at the moment.

\- I don't know if I'll be able to wait anymore... – he said looking down.

\- I understand – you passed a hand trough his hair – so I guess this is it…

\- I guess it is – he kept looking down.

\- Come on, Puppy, this is not goodbye forever – you said lifting up his chin – if it's meant to be we'll end up together, if not, I'll always be here for you.

\- I know – he smiled at you – get dressed and I'll take you back?

\- Sure.

You got to the Tower and kissed Tim's cheek goodbye, he tried to smile, but you could see he was crushed. You hated that you hurt him, but if he couldn't wait anymore it was unfair to keep him holding on like that, he deserved some girl who was soul and body committed to him, something you weren't able to be, at least for now.

\- Ugh, please don't come near me after spending the night with another man, I can't take it – said Gar sitting on the couch when you entered the living room.

\- I wish – you said sitting next to him and pulling your knees close.

\- Everything ok? – he stopped joking.

\- We broke up…

\- I'm sorry – he placed a hand on your shoulder.

\- It's alright, it was for the best – you smiled at him.

A month passed, you and Tim still texted sometimes just to catch up, but nothing more. Your powers were stronger and you could now create branches full with spikes and venomous tips. We were getting pretty dangerous.

\- Yeah? – you answered your cell.

\- Wanna spend the weekend here? – asked Bruce from the other end.

\- I do, I miss you and Alfred, are you coming to get me and Damian?

\- Just you, he still has some training to do there, I'll be there tomorrow.

\- Ok, see ya then, bye bye.

They were all in the living room, Raven and Damian were reading, Kory was on her computer and Jaime and Gar were playing video games.

\- I'm spending the weekend in Gotham, your dad told me you would stay here – you said sitting on the floor.

\- I am – replied Damian.

\- But I was going to kick your ass this weekend – provoked Jaime not taking his eyes of the tv.

\- Well you promise that every week and still disappoint me – you teased back.

\- What about our date? – asked Gar elbowing Jaime so he messed up.

\- I turned you down, again – you said sighing.

\- I was going to take you to a nice restaurant – Gar kept going.

\- I never said yes… - you said.

\- We were going to make love under the stars… - everybody just looked at him disgusted.

\- And with that disturbing statement I'm going to pack my bags – you got up and went to your room.

Bruce parked the batmobile at the door and you got out carrying your bag and dressed casual, he was with the Batman suit, he picked up you bag and hugged you.

You said goodbye and entered the car.

\- So, how are you? – he asked.

\- Good, I can now do some new things.

\- And things with Tim?

\- Amazed you didn't ask that first, we're good, he's still my best friend.

\- You were good together.

\- Yeah, but being friends who have sex is not the same thing as being a couple.

You arrived at the manor, hugged Alfred and had lunch with them.

It was 9 pm and you and Bruce were in the batcave preparing a plan to get the Scarecrow who stole a machine to disperse his fear gas.

You and Batman followed him into the sewers, fought his men and were able to restrain him and stop the gas.

\- I'll get a sedative to shut him up – said Bruce loudly so you could hear him because Scarecrow had inhaled his gas and was screaming and freaking out.

\- Ok – you nodded.

When Batman was getting near Scarecrow and you he noticed he wasn't screaming anymore and all was silent. He started running just to find out Scarecrow passed out and you missing, there was a joker card on the floor "no…" he thought to himself.

It had been two weeks since you were missing, Bruce was in the batcave with Dick and Tim trying to find some leads.

Suddenly a bike entered and parked in the batcave, Jason got out of it taking his helmet off and throwing it to the floor, he picked up Bruce by the collar.

\- Son of a bitch! How could you let this happen?! – Jason said furious.

\- What the hell are you doing here?! – Tim was about to punch him but Dick grabbed him by the waist and stopped him.

\- Tim, calm down, I called him, we need help…– said Dick.

\- What?! – he stopped and looked at Dick in shock.

\- You told me you would take care of her! – continued Jason ignoring Tim and Dick.

\- Why would you say that to him? – asked Tim to Bruce.

\- Bruce was the one who told Jason to break up with her in a way she wouldn't want to get with him ever again – said Dick sitting near the computer.

\- What?! I hate this idiot, but she was actually happy with him, how could you two hurt her like that! – Tim was yelling.

\- You were the one who benefited from that weren't you? – said Jason letting Bruce go and turning to Tim – just to think about what you two did I just wanna…

\- Master Wayne, Joker is sending a message via tv – Alfred interrupted Jason.

He turned the tv on and there were you, barely hanging on, beaten almost to death, there was dry and wet blood all over you.

\- Damn Bats I thought you were into boys, but when I saw your new acquisition I was in shock, what a woman – he picked up your chin and kissed you, you bit his lip and he pulled away bleeding – hasty, I love a fighter – you spat his blood on his face and he slapped you – here's the thing, my biological clock is ticking and I think I want a baby, so I'm putting one in her belly – he placed his hand on your stomach – don't worry Bats I'll give you visiting rights – he laughed and the transmition ended.

Tim fell on his knees after seeing that and Dick put a hand on his shoulder. Jason picked up his helmet and got on his bike.

\- Where are you going? – asked Dick.

\- What do you think? I'll try to find her! I won't stay put while she gets raped!

\- Don't be stupid, Jay, what are you going to do alone? Break in all buildings in the city? We have no idea if she's even in Gotham.

\- I hate to say this but you're needed here – said Tim – if we work together we might find her.

\- Yes Gordon – Bruce answered is cell – we'll be right there.

\- Does he have a lead? – asked Tim

\- He says Dent called and wants to offer some information on her whereabouts – replied Bruce.

Jason hopped on his bike and started it.

\- Jason, wait! You can't get into Arkham, Tim and I will go and you'll stay here with Dick – ordered Bruce.

\- The hell I will! – Jason's voice trembled – I need to go get her!

\- You think you're the only one who cares?! You think you're the only one who loves her?! – Tim punched Jason's face – Stop being fucking selfish and do as your told!

Jason cleaned a bit of blood of his mouth, got out of his bike, pushed Tim harshly to the side and sat in front of the computer. Tim, Dick and Bruce were surprised that Jason obeyed.

\- Tim, let's go – said Bruce and they both left in the batmobile.

\- You let Tim punch you…I…Why? – Dick asked Jason confused.

\- Guess kid's in pain too, it might've helped him…

\- Should I drug test you before we start working? Have you been drinking?

\- Shut up and let's work.

The guards opened Dent's cell and Tim got in and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the wall.

\- You better not be wasting my time! – Tim shouted.

\- Robin, put him down – ordered Bruce, Tim did what he said.

\- She might be at an abandoned slaughter house in China Basin – informed Dent sitting on his bed.

\- Why should we believe you? – asked Tim in a serious tone.

\- She was nice to me; it's been a while since anyone smiled at me…

You were chained to a wall in an old freezer room, you were so frail, constant beatings, no food, just a bit of water and no sun at all, Joker knew you couldn't use your powers in such a weakened state.

He didn't take off your mask, sick bastard said it would be so much fun to fuck a superhero, not a normal person. Besides the torture he didn't touch you in a sexual way, he was trying to break you first.

\- How is the future mother of my unborn son? – Joker said while opening the door.

\- Fuck you – you glared at him, he kicked you in the stomach.

\- Don't be impolite, that's not lady like – he pulled you up by your hair – you've been here for awhile now, I don't think I wanna wait anymore – he whispered in your ear.

\- I'll kill myself before having a monster growing inside me – you threatened.

\- I'll find out who your parents are, I think they would be very pleased to have a grandchild – you shook in fear.

\- I'll do as you say – you said looking down, tears running down your face, you couldn't let him hurt your family and you knew he would hunt and kill them all.

\- Good girl – he kissed you intensely and you let him – I'll send someone to clean you up and dress you into something sexy.

He closed the door and you fell to the floor crying, an hour passed and one of his muscle women entered and dragged you by the chains to an old locker room and held them while you showered in freezing water.

When you were done she threw you a towel and purple and black lingerie making a joke that it matched all your bruises, she also told you you were to keep your mask on. You dressed it in silence and she gave you a mirror, you flinched in disgust.

She then took you to the slaughter house office, knocked the door and left you there.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapeter 18

Joker opened the door and pulled you inside by the chain that was around your neck. There was a bed on the corner and candles everywhere.

\- Just dashing, my love – he said grabbing you by the waist – champagne? Harley!

\- Here it is Mr. J – she was carrying a tray with a bottle and two glasses, she gave Joker a glass and broke the other and cut your arm.

\- Get out! – Joker ordered after hitting her.

When she got out he gave you his glass and you drank it, he touched your recent wound and mad a J with the blood on your chest. He turned you around and saw that your lingerie was all blood stained.

\- Guess you'll need some stitches after – he ripped the lingerie off your body and you covered your chest he then pushed you to the bed and pulled your panties down.

You heard him unzip his pants and you clenched your fists and closed your eyes.

\- Try to enjoy it – he whispered in your ear.

You felt him climb on the bed and suddenly the door flew open and you heard him get punched and scream. You looked up and saw Tim running to you, he gave you his cape and hugged you. You looked to see who was punching Joker and you were in shock when you saw Jason on top of him throwing blow after blow.

\- Stop! – said Bruce to Jason, but he didn't stop, Bruce got near him and he punched him too and he fell on the floor.

\- Enough! – you shouted.

Jason stopped a punch mid air and got up, he took his helmet and was about to hug you when you took a step back.

\- Don't touch me – you said firmly, he just stood there looking at you – why is he here? – you asked Tim.

\- I didn't kill the girl – Jason stated, you looked at Tim.

\- He's telling the truth – Tim touched your face, he felt the need to help Jason because he saved his life when they were fighting the Joker's thugs before finding you.

\- What? He did, I saw it…

Dick arrived and hugged you while Bruce went to see if Joker was still breathing, he was.

\- Tell me what happened! – you demanded.

\- I told him to leave you alone if he loved you – Bruce got up and looked at you.

\- What?!

\- Both of us just want what's best for you – Bruce continued.

\- I know what's best for me! I told you, I make my own decisions, not you and not him! – you were beyond furious – how could you do this to me?! - you were talking to Jason now.

\- I… - he touched your face and you slapped him.

\- Don't fucking touch me! – you turned around to Tim – take me home, please – you pleaded him.

You laid on the bed in the batcave with your stomach down and Tim pulled his cape down just to cover your butt while he was stitching you. Jason followed you to the cave and was sitting on the other side of it just looking at you.

\- All done – Tim said cleaning the needle and placing it in the tray that was on a bench next to him.

\- Thanks – you gave him a soft smile after seating up and covering yourself with his cape, he touched your face, kissed your forehead and started to put away the medical instruments he used.

When Tim was at the other side of the cave Jason got up and sat on the sofa near the bed you were.

\- I guess I owe you a thank you – you said not looking at him.

\- You don't owe me shit – he replied taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

\- Since when do you smoke?

\- Stopped and restarted a few months ago…

\- That's a filthy habit.

\- I know… - you threw a petal that cut the lit tip, he chuckled.

\- That small smile, you gripped Tim's cape and looked away. "Shit" you thought trying to settle your heart.

\- Want me to take you to your room? – asked Tim coming back.

\- Yeah – he picked you up and took you upstairs, Jason followed you two.

Tim placed you on your bed, got you a change of clothes and kissed your cheek. Jason was leaning on the entrance of your room.

\- I'll pick you up in a bit, you need to eat something – Tim was caressing your cheek.

\- Thanks, Puppy – you picked up his hand and kissed it.

\- Puppy? – Jason asked in a lower voice mocking Tim.

\- It's a sex thing – Tim said with a smug expression and left, Jason stopped smiling.

You turned your back to Jason and started getting dressed.

\- Guess you're staying for dinner – you stated.

\- Want me to leave?

\- Don't care.

\- I'd rather have your hate than your indifference.

\- You have it, don't worry.

\- How bout pretty boy there? Still with him? – he asked sitting on the floor leaning on your bed.

\- That's none of your business – you were all dressed and looked back watching him pass his hand through his hair.

\- Yeah, it's not – he looked at you getting up and giving a few steps before falling on your knees – let me help you – he touched your hand.

\- Don't… - you got up and sat on your bed – Tim! – you called him.

\- Yeah? You ready? – he asked entering your room and looking at Jason sitting on the floor looking down.

\- I am – you extended your arms and he picked you up.

\- You coming? – he asked Jason.

\- Yeah – he got up and went downstairs too.

You sat all around the kitchen table and ate. Jason was in front of you, seated next to Dick and Tim was next to you. You were touching Tim a lot and had no idea if you just missed him or just wanted to make Jason jealous.

\- It's good to have you here Master Jason – Alfred smiled at him.

\- Guess you're the only one who thinks that, Alfred – Jason said looking at you.

\- He's not – Dick patted Jason's shoulder.

\- How long has it been since you slept in a comfortable bed? – inquired Bruce.

\- Long – Jason replied.

\- You'll stay here tonight then, you can sleep in the guest room and Dick stays in Damian's – Bruce told him.

\- I don't…

\- Just stay – you said - I'm not in the mood to hear fights – Jason smiled while looking at his food.

You wanted to go to the garden and look at the stars, the night was a bit chilly so Tim got you a jacket and you both sat on a blanket he also took outside.

\- How's school? – you asked.

\- Don't know, I've been here for the last two weeks.

\- Sorry…

\- I don't care, just wanted to find you – he picked your hand up and kissed it.

\- You did – you touched his face with your other hand.

\- Still can't stop thinking about you – he pulled you close and kissed your lips.

You shouldn't have kissed him back, but you were so tired and so damaged you just wanted to feel better. He leaned you slowly and you laid on the blanket and made out for a while.

\- I'm cold and sleepy – you said looking at the sky when you stopped kissing.

\- Let's go then – he helped you up, after eating you felt so much better and were now able to walk.

You woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, shaking and crying. "Put yourself together" you thought while getting up to shower. When you were done you went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When you were getting back to your room you saw Jason on the balcony smoking. He noticed you and leaned on the rail looking at you. You got outside and stopped next to him looking at the garden.

\- You really wanna die – you stated.

\- Been there, done that – he put the cigarette on his mouth.

\- Ugh – you took it of his mouth and stepped on it.

\- Really? It's the second one you fuck up.

\- Your breath stinks.

\- Why do you care about my breath?

\- If you're staying here I don't wanna have to smell that disgusting thing.

He gave a small smile passing his hand through his hair again, he was with a zipper hoodie that wasn't zipped all the way up so you could see his collar bones and a bit of his chest. He was looking at you checking him out and when you looked up your eyes met. You looked away.

\- I don't think you hate me – he said.

\- I did, but now it just hurts – you pulled your hair behind your ear – it was easier hating you – you looked in his eyes.

\- I've been in pain for months – he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close.

\- I should go to bed – you placed your hands on his chest.

\- Red brat waiting for you? You were getting hot and heavy on the garden.

\- Spying me? And no, I'm sleeping alone – you got closer to him like you were going to kiss him and took his cigarettes.

\- Hey!

\- Gonna get rid of this – you said walking away – night.

You woke up and were starving so you went to the kitchen to get breakfast. When you walked in you saw Dick and Jason talking and Tim reading the newspaper while drinking coffee. They were all shirtless. "I can't take this" you thought while eating them up with your eyes.

\- Good morning – greeted Tim when he noticed you were at the entrance, they all looked at you smiling.

\- Hi – you said grabbing a bowl to put some cereal and yogurt.

\- How are you feeling? – asked Dick passing you the cereal.

\- Better.

Jason was leaning on the counter, he was with that stupid smug smile that made you crazy and Tim as with that childish and innocent look that killed you.

\- I'm going to eat this while watching tv – you said picking up your bowl and leaving.

\- Good morning – Bruce passed by you also shirtless.

\- Goddamn it! Why do you do this to me?! – you said entering the living room, Bruce looked back at you confused.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

You were in the garden reading, you had your hair in a braid, you were in denim shorts and with an oversized pink pullover that showed your shoulder and wearing your glasses (Bruce went to get some of your clothes from the tower and also brought Damian home).

\- Hey – Tim sat next to you.

\- What's up? – you asked closing the book and looking at him.

\- You look good with glasses, why do you never use them?

\- Contacts are easier.

\- I think Jason's going to start living here again.

\- What?

\- I think he's making an effort to change.

\- Since when do you defend him?

\- Just pointing out a fact.

\- Are you comfortable with that?

\- I'm not going back to med school.

\- What?

\- I asked transference; don't want to feel that helpless again – he held your hand.

\- Tim…

\- There's no way I'll let him alone with you – he put his tongue out – he would have a bigger advantage.

\- Is this a competition? – you raised an eyebrow.

\- No, but I'm going to win – he kissed your cheek and left.

\- You were on the gym exercising.

\- You sweating, that's a top 5 look – said Jason getting near you.

\- If you say so – you got out of the treadmill and drank from your bottle of water – Tim told me you're staying.

\- Trying to work shit out with daddy.

\- Good for you.

\- Wanna train close range combat with me? – he asked.

\- Someone wants to get hurt – you replied.

\- You could try – he gave you a cocky smile.

You went to the batcave and got into fighting position.

He came at you and you ducked his punch and gave him a low kick which he jumped over. He kicked in the air and you avoided it by flipping back. You both kept defending each other's attacks for about half hour.

When you were about to punch him he grabbed your arm, pulled you close and kissed you. Your knees weakened and you kissed him back "shit, I missed this" you thought.

When you parted lips you were both out of breath, you sighed and covered your face with your hand.

\- Bet Tim doesn't take your breath away – he stated in that arrogant tone that you loved.

\- Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't – you said walking away.

You were watching tv and Tim sat next to you.

\- Wanna go to the fair? – he asked you.

\- The fair? – Dick overheard you – Let's all go! It will be fun!

\- But…I wanted to go alone with her… - Tim was looking at the floor.

\- Too bad! – he said laughing.

You walked into the fair grounds and you were mortified, you were surrounded by 4 gorgeous men, a very cute teen and an attractive older gentleman, and all the women were glaring at you.

Tim and Jason were very competitive and tried to win everything so you got like 10 plushies, which you ended up giving to the children who were walking around, you just kept a black kitten plushie won by Jason and white one won by Tim.

They both wanted to go in the scary tunnel with you so you went with Damian and your partner on the ferris wheel was Dick. You went in the love tunnel with Bruce after nagging him to death and drove a bumper cart with Alfred beside you.

You shared cotton candy with Tim and he licked a bit of it of the side of your lips when the others were in the bumper carts. And when all of the other men were having a shooting competition you were eating chips and Jason bit the end part of the chip that was hanging out of your mouth.

The night ended up being a lot of fun.

When you got home everyone went to their bedrooms, but you wanted to watch a movie so you stayed up watching tv, you eventually fell asleep on the couch. Tim was going to get some water from the kitchen when he saw you.

He turned off the tv and after sat on the floor looking at you sleeping on the couch. He pecked your lips and you woke up.

\- Did you just steal me a kiss? – you asked amused.

\- Want it back?

\- I do – you pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.

\- He kissed you back and got on top of you, he put his hand under your shirt and placed it on your stomach.

\- Come to my room – he whispered, you wanted it, desperately.

\- I don't think that's a good idea – you said sitting up.

\- I'll give you the time you need – he held your hand and helped you up, you went upstairs and watched him enter his room.

You went to the balcony to cool off.

\- What are you doing here? – asked Jason.

\- Getting some fresh air…

\- Why, feeling warm? – he pulled your shirt so your shoulder was bare and kissed it.

"No, no, no, no, no, not him too" he turned you around and kissed you, you kissed him back, he picked you up by the thighs and sat you on the rail, still kissing you. He started unbuttoning you jeans.

\- Jason, no, not now – you said pushing him softly.

\- You know where I am – he licked you neck and left.

You sat there catching your breath "did I just turn down sex, twice, with the most amazing male specimens that exist in the planet? I must be stupid".

\- Cat, you alright? – Dick asked.

\- Why are there so many men in this house?! – you got down of the rail – why are you still here?

You left mumbling something like "I hate you all" and Dick just stood there completely lost.

The weeks passed and your life was as weird as it gets, Bruce said you had been doing a good job outside the office so he let you work from home, Tim went to school every day and Jason stayed with you, Alfred and Damian.

Kory prepared you a special training and they all helped you develop your powers.

Tim bought you flowers from time to time, you spent afternoons working with him studying beside you, which was super distracting and you ended up making out, you also loved reading in the garden with him sleeping with his head on your lap.

You trained a lot with Jason and when you didn't have to work you would watch tv or play videogames with him, he liked to bet while you were gaming so most of the time you both ended up half naked kissing each other on the floor, you also spent a lot of time taking photos and he would help you develop them.

You felt a bit bad for juggling both of them, but you couldn't decide which one you wanted, and they knew that you were giving a chance to both.

\- Hey mom – you answered your cell.

\- Are you bringing someone with you to the party?

\- Uhm…can I get back to you later?

\- Yes sweetie, but today please, we need to know how many people are coming.

\- Ok, I'll call you in a bit – you hung up.

Jason and Tim were both at home and you called them and sat them on the couch.

\- Here's the thing – you started – next weekend is my parents' 30th anniversary so they are throwing this huge party.

\- And you want to take one of us? I am clearly the one you bring home to meet your parents – stated Tim smiling.

\- Yeah, if they want to think their daughter is a pedo – replied Jason.

\- You're also younger than her!

\- For like 3 years, not 6!

\- Enough! – you were getting annoyed – you are both coming, and Dick's coming too, I'll take home a group of friends so this situation will be less awkward.

\- What?! – they both asked.

\- You can both stay but Dick's coming, I am not going alone, so you decide – you left.

They decided to go, it wasn't safe to leave Dick alone with you, he had a weakness for beautiful women and they had a weakness for him and the last thing they wanted was more competition.

\- Road trip! – shouted Dick putting your bags in his old convertible's trunk.

\- Why do we have to be on the road for a whole day, again? – asked Jason irritated.

\- Because none of you can afford plane tickets and I'm not asking Bruce for a favor like this – you said putting your sun glasses on, you were dressed in denim shorts and a white lace shirt, it was mid May so the weather was starting to get warm.

\- Tim hurry! – yelled Dick.

\- Coming! – Tim was wearing a Gotham U cap and had his bag on one hand and sun blocker on the other – here – he said putting a bit of the cream in his hands and passing it on your shoulders after giving the bag to Dick.

\- Thanks, Puppy – you said smiling to him.

\- That's the lamest excuse to touch her – stated Jason glaring at Tim.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just looking out for her health.

\- Shotgun! – you said sitting on the passenger's seat.

Dick drove the first few hours and you were beside him, Tim and Jason were moping on the back seat, but you were having fun singing with Dick to the road trip mix tape you guys made.

\- I swear to God I'm going to kill myself if I hear another pop song from the 90's… - Jason stated while leaning on the car when you stopped to fill the tank.

\- I will have to agree with him on this one, I can't handle it anymore – Tim was laid on the backseat.

\- Party poopers, that's what you guys are – Dick was filling the tank.

\- Want me to drive now? – you asked Dick when coming back from the convenience store with some snacks and water.

\- Go ahead, oh, these little bitches are complaining about the music.

\- What?! You don't like the supah fabulous awesome road trip mix 3000? – you asked.

\- Even the name is stupid… - Jason sighed.

You showed him the finger and sat on the car turning up the volume and glaring at him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was dinner time and you just parked Dick's car at the entrance of your house. You started unloading the car and saw Jason picking up the supah fabulous awesome road trip mix 3000 cd and break it.

\- I won't deal with this again – he said.

\- Thank you! – Tim exhaled.

\- You two suck big fat balls – Dick stated.

\- Catherine! – your mom ran to you and hugged you.

\- Hi mom - you hugged her back.

\- You look great honey, have you been working out? – she asked.

\- Yeah, you could say that – you responded.

\- Are these your fri… - she stopped talking when she looked at them.

\- Yeah, mom, they are very good looking, put yourself together and don't embarrass me.

\- Hi Mrs. Hemingway, my name is Timothy Drake, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, thank you so much for welcoming us in your house – Tim extended his hand.

\- Oh, what a polite young man –she shook his hand – thank you for coming.

\- I see that beauty runs in the family – Dick kissed your mom's hand - I'm Richard Grayson – he gave a sexy smile and your mom giggled, you sighed "Jesus, mom…".

\- Jason Todd – he extended his hand, "well at least this one keeps it short" you thought, but he then looked at her up and down and gave one of his cocky smiles and your mom turned red while shaking his hand, you just face palmed.

\- Princess! How's my baby? – your dad asked getting out of his car after parking it.

\- I'm good daddy – you said hugging him – I missed you.

Your dad hugged you back and he had a very loving look on his face but then he looked at the boys and his expression changed. You noticed it and tried to calm him down.

\- Daddy these are my friends – you said softly.

\- Just friends, I hope – he glared at them.

\- Yeah dad, just friends – you rested him.

Dick was about to burst out laughing, Tim was all red and Jason was giving a daring look to your dad. He shook their hands and still kept an angry face.

\- So dad – you tried to ease up the mood – where are Thomas and James?

\- Your brothers will come after dinner, James is flying after practice and Tom's coming with him.

\- Boys you can bring your things inside, you'll be staying at the guest house – announced your mom smiling.

They picked up their things and followed her, your dad picked up your bag and carried it inside, you were holding his arm and he started telling you about his day.

Your house was huge, it wasn't like Wayne Manor, of course, but it was pretty big, and the guest house wasn't small at all. The guys knew that you had financial stability growing up but they had no idea that your parents were kinda rich.

\- Hey guys – you said walking in the guest house – hope you like your rooms.

\- What do your parents do exactly? – asked Dick.

\- My dad's a judge and my mom is the hospital's director.

\- Why do you never talk about them? – asked Tim.

\- Uhm…well…I just…

\- She doesn't wanna hurt us, dumbass – said Jason, you looked down.

\- Just because you didn't have a shitty life like ours you don't need to feel bad – reassured Dick.

\- Dinner will be served in half an hour – you said after smiling and left.

Dinner was a bit awkward, your mom kept blushing like a teenager every time one of the guys opened their mouths and your dad kept glaring at them.

\- Hey family! The favorite child just entered the building! – announced James, you were all seated in the living room having coffee.

\- James Hemingway is your brother?! – shouted Dick – No way! – he got up and shook James's hand – dude you're like the best quarter-back of all time!

\- I'm also a huge fan – said Tim also shaking his hand.

\- You have a powerful arm, man – Jason complemented him.

\- Kitten! – James picked you up over his shoulder – how's my baby sister? – he slapped your butt really hard.

\- What the shit, James?! – you yelled.

\- Language – warned your mother.

\- Put her down, you're embarrassing her in front of her friends. Hi, I'm Tom.

\- Tom Hemingway? As in the classical violinist? – asked Tim extending his hand to him – Dude, I'm also a huge fan of your work.

Tom and James were twins but had very different styles, Tom was very composed and James was really laid back.

\- I hope none of you is trying to get down with my sister, or you would be in a lot of trouble – James put you on the ground.

\- Tom, James' being a douche again – you hugged Tom – make it stop…

\- Quit it – Tom slapped the back of James's head.

\- Dude, we're twins, why do you always take her side!

\- Because I actually like her – responded Tom petting your hair.

Dick, Tim and Jason were having fun watching you and your brothers, it seemed you had a really great childhood.

You went to help your brothers unpack after they talked a bit.

\- Shit kitten, you really wanna make dad mad – James was putting his clothes in the drawers.

\- Yeah, bringing three guys home the first time you bring men home is pushing it – Tom stated.

\- They're my friends, Jesus…

\- You can't lie to us kitten – Tom was looking in your eyes.

\- Yep, spill it – pushed James.

\- It's complicated – you sat on James' bed.

\- With which one? – Tom was curious

\- Tim…

The 19 year old? Didn't know you were a cougar – James joked.

\- And…Jason…

\- What?! – they both asked.

\- I dated Jason but then we broke up and I started seeing Tim and we also broke up and now I'm kinda juggling both of them…

\- Yeah! Baby sis is a player like her big bro, high five – James lifted his hand.

\- No, no high five, don't enable her. This is not like you at all.

\- I know…

You three went back to the living room and your mom was showing the guys pictures of you when you were younger.

\- Mom, really? – you sat on a couch.

\- You were the president of the debate club? – Jason mocked.

\- So? I've always wanted to be a lawyer.

\- She tried for cheerleading but the other girls were so jealous of her that they didn't let her in – your mom said.

\- And because of that me and Tom stopped dating cheerleaders – said James.

\- And that made them even bitchier and eager to ruin my life – you sighed.

You talked a bit more but it was getting late and everyone was waking up early to go to the venue and help with the finishing touches, so you all went to bed.

Jason was at the poolside smoking when he looked up and saw you in your bedroom trough the window, you were taking off your clothes and dressing your pj's "Shit, I miss that body…" he thought putting out the cigarette.

You went to the venue in the morning and when it was about 2 pm everything was done so you all returned home to shower and dress for the party.

It wasn't formal, but the guys cleaned up pretty well, especially Jason, you've never seen him like that, he was wearing dark pants and a white shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up "those collar bones…" you thought looking at him. You were dressed in a simple white dress.

You arrived at the venue and everyone in town was there, all the mean girls, now mean women too. You hated that your parents knew everyone.

\- Hey Catherine, you look good – their "leader" said.

\- Hi Victoria, you too – you gave her a fake smile.

\- Still single? - she asked teasing you.

\- Yeah.

\- Oh honey, the joys of marriage will come to you, don't worry – she kept mocking you.

\- Sweetie your mom is calling you – said Jason and kissed your cheek.

\- Yeah, she told us to come get you – Tim held your hand.

\- Don't worry Vicky, I'm not done with the joys of being single yet – you winked at her leaving holding Tim's and Jason's arms – thanks guys, you are the best.

You were presenting the guys to your uncles, aunts and cousins and suddenly someone pulled your arm, grabbed you by the waist, leaned you down and kissed you on the lips.

\- Where have you been all my life? – he said, Tim and Jason glared at him and were about to punch him.

\- Jesus, Ben, why do you always have to make an entrance? – you said looking in to the man's eyes.

\- Because you know my husband loves the drama – said another man with a 2 year old baby girl on his lap.

\- Henry! – you hugged him after Ben let you go – how is my beautiful goddaughter? – you picked up the baby.

\- She talks a lot now – said Ben kissing his daughter's forehead – say hi to Cat.

\- Hi Cat – she said.

\- Hi Emily - you greeted her – Ben, Henry and Em, these are my friends, Jason, Dick and Tim. Ben is chief of surgery at the hospital and my best friend since ever and Henry is a school teacher and his husband.

The all greeted each other and talked for a while. The venue was so simple but so beautiful there were a few tables and chairs, a stage and lights hanging from the trees.

After dinner the band played your parents song and they opened the "dance floor". Everyone joined them and your bothers pulled you to dance. You danced a few hours with them and with Henry, Ben, Emily and Dick.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know if you remember but yours truly and Cat Hemingway were in a garage band a few years ago – said Ben from the stage – so we're going to play a song for you. Tom, care to join as well?

Your brother got on stage and took his violin, you kept sat on your table, shaking your head, but everyone started cheering and you got up to the stage too.

\- Ladies and gentleman, our lead guitarist and co-vocalist Cat – introduced Ben.

\- Hey everyone, thank you for coming to celebrate my parents' anniversary. Uhm I remember having a bad dream one night and coming downstairs to crash my parents' date night and they were just dancing, to the song we're going to play, and I instantly calmed down. I guess seeing how in love they were made me feel safe and I didn't want to ruin a perfect moment like that. Hope you two still have those moments. So, happy anniversary mom and dad, we love you.

You started playing "Please forgive me" from Bryan Adams and both you and Ben sang. Your parents danced while your mom cried of happiness. Tim and Jason couldn't take their eyes of you. Tim had his hands under his chin and was with such a sweet smile on his lips, Jason was just looking at you with his mouth slightly open.

When you, Ben and Tom finished you returned to your table and sat in front of them.

\- That was absolutely amazing – Tim complimented you – you have a very soft voice.

\- Ah ah, thanks – you scratched the back of your head.

\- You're also a decent guitarist – Jason smiled.

\- I get by – you put your tongue out.

\- Hey Cat, I love this jam, come and dance! – Dick grabbed your arm and there you went.

You always had fun dancing with Dick he lifted you up, turned you around, and leaned you, you laughed all the time. When a slow started Tim interrupted and started dancing with you.

Your dad was trying to give them a mad look but he just smiled when saw how happy you were.

\- You sure like slows, Puppy – you said with your hands wrapped around his neck.

\- Only with you – he had his hands around your waist.

You looked over to the table and Jason was rejecting a lot of women, which made you really happy, but you knew he wasn't gonna dance with you too.

\- You're waiting for the next slow? – asked Dick sitting next to Jason.

\- I don't dance.

\- Of course you don't. She likes it though, look at the way she's moving with Tim.

\- Not worried…

\- Maybe you should be – Dick said after drinking from his cup.

\- She likes dangerous guys, not softies like him.

\- You clearly never heard them have sex.

\- Shut up…

The party went all through the night, but your parents left earlier for a romantic voyage to Europe, like what happens in weddings.

Your brothers were completely wasted, even Tom, he couldn't say no when James dared him. So you took James's car and drove them home, Tim drove Dick and Jason who were a bit drunk too.

You got home and put your brothers to bed.

\- This is like high school all over again – you said.

\- But now you would totally be prom queen – Tom smiled at you.

\- Yeah, yeah, goodnight wonder twins.

You went to your room and after dressing your pjs you looked outside and saw Jason near the pool with a cigarette on his mouth.

\- How did you get that? – you asked sitting on the floor near the pool.

\- One of your cousins gave it to me, don't destroy it, it's not lit, see?

\- Fine…can't sleep?

\- Something like that – he unbuttoned his shirt and sat next to you – can't deal with this anymore…knowing that when you're not with me you're probably kissing him.

\- I know…

\- Do you love him?

\- He does all this romantic gestures that make me feel like he worships me…

\- That's not what I asked.

\- No, Jason, I never loved him the way I loved you…and I tried so hard…

\- Why did you break up?

\- Because of you…I almost moaned your name during…

\- That must've been awkward – he chuckled.

\- He kicked me out – you laughed.

\- I would do the same – he laughed with you.

\- Well, I'm going to bed – you got up.

\- Wait – Jason also got up and placed his hands around your waist, you had your hands on his chest and he started humming a song and moving.

You were very surprised, he was actually dancing with you, with no music, under the moonlight, you leaned your head on his chest, that was so warm, and you two danced for a while. When he stopped you kissed his cheek and went inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

You woke up to laughter outside so you got up and looked through the window. Your brothers were at the pool with the guys. Tom was sat on the poolside with Tim and they were talking, Dick and James were throwing a football and Jason was laying on a sun lounger.

\- Hey sis! Eat something and join us! – invited James when he saw you opening the window.

\- I didn't bring my bikini.

\- C'mon you have hundreds of them up there – Tom stated.

\- Yeah, but I don't think they fit anymore.

\- It's just us here, stop making up excuses – James gestured.

\- Fine…

You dressed a floral pattern bikini that was tiny on your butt, it seemed it had a Brazilian cut and the top covered enough for you to look decent, but it was also minuscule.

After passing through the kitchen to get something to eat you went outside covered in a towel and sat on the sun lounger next to Jason. You sat there a bit embarrassed but it was really warm outside so you eventually built up the courage to take off the towel. When you did Jason pulled his sunglasses down, Dick got distracted and James threw the football at his face and Tim turned bright red.

\- Is it that bad? – you asked blushing.

\- Yes! – said your brothers.

\- No! – Yelled Dick.

James pushed Dick to the pool and Tom hold him under water "perv! That's our little sister!" you heard them say. Tim joined them and they started splashing and throwing things between them.

While they were entertaining themselves playing like children, Jason got behind you.

\- You like torturing me? – he whispered in your ear, your body shivered.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about – you said seductively turning around to face him and giving him eager eyes.

\- I should just…

\- Yeah? – you pulled him by the rim of his trunks.

\- Do you right here – he got closer and you pushed him to the pool.

\- It was hot, right? You're welcome - you teased him when he surfaced.

He then got out of the pool and started running after you, he easily caught you, picked you up bridal style and jumped in the pool with you in his arms.

You spent the morning goofing on the pool and ordered some lunch. Tom and James had to return to New York, James had a game the next day and Tom was going to play with the orchestra and he had a rehearsal, so after lunch they packed their bags and left.

\- So, what are we going to do now? – asked Dick sitting on the couch.

\- Well it's a small town, you wanna drive around to see it? – you proposed.

\- Yeah, sure. – Tim agreed.

You took them to the most important places, you guys even went to the museum. You didn't want to cook so you ended up having dinner at a small Italian restaurant.

It was still soon so you all went to your favorite bar.

\- I can't believe my eyes! Catherine Hemingway, is that you? – asked the bartender.

\- Hi Mr. H. – you said getting behind the counter and hugging him – how have you been?

\- Good honey, and you? How's the big city treating you?

\- It's been great, these are my friends from Gotham – you introduced them – Dick, Tim and Jason, Mr. H here was my first boss, I worked here every afternoon and when I turned 16 he let me work on the weekends at night with Ben.

\- Yeah and you two ended up getting wasted your last night working – he said laughing – your booth is empty go on and sit there, I'll prepare you our special drinks.

\- Thanks – you smiled.

\- Hey everyone – said Ben while sitting next to you.

\- Hello – Henry sat next to Dick.

\- Mr. H I love you! – said Ben taking a drink from the tray and drinking it – I've been so tired all I want to do is get my drinking on now that I have a break from the hospital and Em's with my mom.

\- You're not afraid that if people see you drink too much they'll think you're a bad doctor? – asked Tim concerned.

You and Ben burst out laughing.

\- Clearly you don't know him – stated Henry.

\- Ben and I got wasted at prom so we decided to brake in the school's pool and we put detergent on the filter and the all building turned into a ball of foam, when the principal caught inside we were completely soaked so we took off our clothes to run faster and made a spectacle of ourselves trough town so everyone knows how we are – you said laughing so hard.

\- You guys didn't get suspended? – asked Dick.

\- I was the valedictorian and Ben had a scholarship so we were good – you said.

The bar had a small stage where the town's bands used to play so you danced all night and even sang with Ben because the band asked you guys to do it.

Tim and Jason got super wasted so Dick drove them back to your house and you drove Henry and Ben in their car cause they were wasted too, you only drank one glass.

You helped them inside, left their car keys on the entrance's table and walked home cause they lived just a few houses down.

When you got home you went to your room, dressed your pj and turned off the light, you were about to fall asleep when you heard Tim and Jason talking near the pool because your window was open. You got up but left the light off and sat near the window to hear what they were saying.

\- I can't take this anymore… – said Tim looking down.

\- Same…

\- When I'm with her everything is alright, but when I go to school or when I know she's with you I just want to die…

\- I never let a girl treat me like this too, we're like puppets on her hands…

\- How can it feel so good and hurt so much at the same time?

\- I have no idea man, I just hate it…

\- We should dump her…

\- Yeah, go ahead – Jason smiled.

\- Both of us.

\- Doesn't matter, I'm leaving Wayne Manor.

\- Why? You and Bruce were starting to get along again.

\- Just can't keep living under the same roof as her and not be able to have her when I want.

\- Have her when you want? – Tim raised an eyebrow – as if she would let you tame her.

\- Are we talking about the same person? She's pretty submissive, you must not be man enough to do it – Jason mocked – wait, what did she do with you? – he asked concerned.

\- Dude, that's none of your goddamn business, I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell – Tim looked at Jason and saw that he was really worried – oh, you're serious…

\- Yeah, I am, why does she call you Puppy?

\- Not going to tell you – Tim blushed while thinking about that time.

\- Tell me – Jason grabbed Tim by his collar.

\- Enough! – you went downstairs when you noticed things were getting out of hand. They both looked at you and Jason dropped Tim – go to bed Puppy.

\- But – Tim was about to protest.

\- Now, Tim – you ordered.

\- Fine, whatever, I'm way too smashed to deal with this anyway – he went inside.

\- What the hell was that? – you asked Jason.

\- Was he better than me?! You never gave me a sex name so I guess he was!

\- Are you serious?

\- I am – he grabbed your arms – did you know how much it hurt to see you run to him as fast as you could?

\- He always treated me well, he never lied, he would fight for me, not run with his tail between his legs the moment Bruce showed up.

\- You don't know that, and you lied too, if you loved me you…

\- Don't you dare calling me a liar! – you interrupted and pushed him – I broke up with him because of you! Wanna know why I was so different with him in bed? Because I couldn't stand doing the same things I did with you, it hurt like hell having your ghost around me all the time… - you were shouting – And you won't need to leave home, I am moving to Mount Justice, as of tomorrow I'm officially a member of Young Justice.

\- What?

\- That's why I wanted you all to come, so we would have some fun before I left, guess that's ruined now…

\- I'm…

\- You're what, Jason? – he just looked down – yeah, figures. – you turned your back and went inside.

The next morning you had breakfast with them but you and Jason didn't talk to each other. You packed your bags, put them on Dick's car and you sat on the backseat with Tim, you two spent most of the ride sleeping while Dick and Jason took turns driving.

\- Guess she told you she's moving out – said Dick while driving and you and Tim were asleep.

\- You knew?

\- I'm their leader, of course I knew, it was just not for me to tell you.

\- Does he know?

\- Yes, he's a member too, remember?

\- So I was the only sucker who didn't know.

\- She was trying to find a good opportunity to tell you.

\- So she pretty much just choose him.

\- You know very well he doesn't spend much time with us, he has school.

When you got at Wayne Manor you all geared up and went on patrol. It was a slow night, just a few low end robbers.

When you returned to the cave Alfred was there with a cake and champagne.

\- We're going to miss you – said Bruce raising his glass.

\- I'll miss you too – you said smiling.

When you finished packing you decided to go to Jason's room, he was laid on his bed reading a file.

\- What do you want? – he asked not taking his eyes of the file.

\- Are you seriously going to let me leave without saying a word to me?

\- I don't know what you want me to say…

\- You never do…

\- Guess not.

\- I actually loved you, but now, now all I feel is emptiness…I don't hate you and it doesn't hurt anymore…there's nothing there.

\- You're welcome – he kept not looking at you.

\- Hope you find your way – you said turning around and leaving.

Dick was also going to Mount Justice so he put your things in the car, you said goodbye to Bruce, Alfred, Damian and Tim while Dick was getting in the car and then you two drove off. Jason just saw you leave from his bedroom window.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

You were in Mount Justice for a few months now and if you thought being with the Titans was fun, this was way better. You went on missions around the world, practiced with all of them which helped you become so much stronger and the place felt just like a college dorm.

Tim left Gotham U and returned to his original university because Bruce made a huge donation and they let him back again. Damian still divided his time between the Titans and Gotham, Dick did the same with the Young Justice and Jason left the Manor after you moved out.

You and Wally were training teamwork with some bots, it helped knowing how your teammates acted during fights so all of you could strategize and divide the work.

\- And that's a wrap! – Wally said with his back against yours and you both looking at the last of 30 bots falling to the floor.

\- Great job partner – you complimented him while high fiving.

\- Guys, dinner is almost ready – Cass informed you.

\- Alright, just going to hit the showers first – you said while picking up a towel.

\- You know, if we shower together we're being environmentally responsible – he flirted.

\- You're incredible, you've been single for like 2 weeks, you're supposed to be in the "I'm going to focus on myself" phase – you threw his towel at his face.

\- I'm a speedster, that phase is long gone, I'm on the rebound phase now – he joked.

\- Wally I love that you always smile through adversity, but its fine to take some time to be in pain – you placed a hand on his shoulder – I'm here if you need to talk.

\- Thanks - he gave you a sincere smile – but showing me some love would make me feel a lot better – he grabbed you by the waist and you formed a branch on your stomach and punched him back which sent him flying to the other side of the training grounds.

\- Behave, West! – you said leaving and waiving.

You sat at the dinner table and Conner put a pan filled with tuna and pasta on the middle of the table.

\- Wow Con, you cooked – you smiled at him.

\- M'gann helped me – he scratched the back of his head – it's not fancy…

\- Hey, it's your first time man, it's cool – Wally reassured him.

\- Yay for supercook – Cass joked.

\- Tuna? Really? - Kaldur'ahm sighed.

I made vegetarian pasta for you, don't worry – M'gann placed a plate of pasta and carrots in front of him, he sighed again and you all laughed.

After dinner you went to the living room and it was your turn to choose the movie for movie night, which wasn't always at the same day of the week, because you never knew when the world needed you, but you tried to watch a movie together every week.

\- Ladies, gentlemen and Wally – you said.

\- Not funny – he interrupted you.

\- Shut it West, I'm presenting the movie – you cleared your throat – I give to you, drum roll please – you asked Cass who started beating on the coffee table – The Conjuring!

\- A horror movie again?... – M'gann sighed – last time I wasn't able to sleep…

\- You have Con to cuddle, don't worry, he'll protect you – you winked.

\- This should be good! – Wally was excited.

You put the DVD in the DVD player and sat next to Wally on the floor eating popcorn. Kaldur'ahm was seated on the couch behind you and Wally, Conner was on the middle of him and M'gann and Cass you seated on a smaller couch to your right.

The movie was getting everyone tense and you took the opportunity to scare the shit out of them. You created a branch and warped it around Wally's leg, he screamed and tried to run falling on his face, Cass and M'gann also started screaming because Wally's yell scared them.

\- That was so not funny, Cat! – Wally yelled at you while you were rolling on the floor laughing.

\- I have to agree with him… - said M'gann almost crying.

\- Oh…I'm sorry M'gann, it was just a joke – you got up hugged her and kissed her cheek.

\- Though I have to admit that now that I think about Wally's face, it was actually hilarious – she said hugging you back and smiling still with teary eyes.

\- Let's just finish this so we all can go to bed - Kaldur'ahm stated.

After the movie you went to Dick's room cause you didn't have a room to yourself and Dick didn't spend much time in Mount Justice.

\- Is my console there? – asked Wally knocking on the door.

\- Yeah, wanna play? Come in.

\- Why do you wear so few clothes? – he asked blushing and entering your room and seeing you in your pink summer pj's.

\- Cause it's hot…besides you're also shirtless, sit – you patted the bed and went to turn on the tv and the console.

\- What are we going to play? – he sat.

\- A fighting game, pick one – he did and you put it in the console.

\- Wanna have punishments for the looser? – he asked grinning.

\- You'll regret that – you warned him.

\- Are you kidding? I'm terrific at these kind of games.

\- Your funeral, West.

You started playing and you won the first match.

\- Go to Cass's room and come dressed with her wonder girl's suit – you said laughing.

\- Shit… - he went and returned like 5 seconds later.

\- You look so sexy! – you fell from the bed laughing so hard.

\- Yeah, yeah, rematch!

You're going to lose again – you said in an arrogant tone.

\- We'll see!

He lost again and you put some make up on him and took a shitload of pictures. You kept playing for a bit more and when you lost he made you call a pizza place and order hamburgers you were for like 10 min discussing with the man on the phone and he was laughing really hard.

\- How are you feeling? – you asked him when he was turning off the console and the tv.

\- Horny – he said looking at you and grinning.

\- Wally, I'm serious…

\- It hurts like a bitch – he sat next to you - can't believe she did this to me…

\- I'm sorry – you patted his back.

\- Yeah, me too…

\- Wanna go visit Dick tomorrow? – you asked – it will be fun.

\- Yeah, let's do it.

\- Well it's late, I'm going to sleep – you got into bed.

\- Night – he said getting up and leaving.

You and Wally ate breakfast with the team and then got in his car and drove to Blüdhaven.

Dick wasn't home but Wally had the key to his apartment, you didn't tell him you were showing up so you went to buy some alcohol and decorations from a sex shop. When Dick got home he had a blowup doll on his couch, a table cloth with dicks drawn, matching plastic cups and plates, stuff like that.

\- Surprise! – you and Wally yelled after he sighed when looking at the place.

\- It had to be you two… - he said face palming.

You kissed his cheek and gave him a cup, Wally hugged him and put a dick hat on his head.

\- What are you guys doing here? – he raised an eyebrow.

\- Wally needs some cheering up – you stated – and no one at the Mount wants to get wasted with us.

\- I see, bottoms up! – Dick drank all the booze in his cup.

You three were pretty wasted and decided to play truth or dare which was a bit ridiculous cause you all were way too old to play games like that.

\- Ok, ok, I'll start! – said Dick – Cat, truth or dare?

\- Truth – you choose.

\- How old were you when you lost your virginity? – he asked.

\- 19 – you answered.

\- Well you didn't flinch even a bit – Wally stated – we were hoping you would get embarrassed.

\- I'm totally fine with my sexuality, you guys won't bother me with those kind of questions – you winked – my turn, Wally?

\- Truth – he said.

\- Is Dick a good kisser? – you asked teasing him.

\- He's…uhm…he's decent – he said blushing and looking down.

\- Decent?! I rocked your world! – Dick covered his mouth immediately after saying that and you laughed really hard.

\- Look what you did, man… - said Wally pointing at you crying from laughing – I guess it's my turn…Cat?

\- Truth.

\- Me or him? – he pointed at Dick.

\- You have to be way more specific than that – you said before giving a sip.

\- Sex, woman, sex – he specified.

\- Both, preferably at the same time – you winked again – I can't choose between you two.

\- Aren't we getting our kink on? – Dick joked.

\- My turn, Dick? – you pointed at him.

\- You both are pussies, I chose dare.

\- Go dress your Nightwing suit – you gave him a sexy smile – that ass… – you said when he got out of his room wearing it.

\- Cat? – asked Dick.

\- Fine, dare – you said a bit afraid and trying not to show it.

\- Do a body shot from me – he said unzipping his suit and pulling the sleeves down becoming naked from the waist up, he then laid with his back on the floor and you put some vodka on his bellybutton and on his chest it and licked it from him.

\- I'm telling Kory – you said after it.

\- This is just innocent fun – Dick winked.

\- There's nothing innocent about you – you stated and looked at Wally – you're not going to be a wuss now, are you?

\- No, dare me! – he shouted.

\- Do a body shot from Dick and kiss him after – you gave him a naughty smile.

\- What?! Those are two dares! – they both shouted.

\- Not men enough? – you teased.

\- Fine… - Wally rolled his eyes, you poured vodka on Dick's body and he drank it from his bellybutton than licked Dick's chest up, they looked into each other's eyes and made out for awhile – happy? – he said when they parted lips.

You just nodded completely red.

\- So men enough – said Dick high fiving Wally.

After that you noticed that you had no more liquor so you decided to sleep, Dick's couch was terrible so you and Wally slept with him on his bed, which was a king size so you were all comfortable.

You woke up in the middle of them and started remembering their kiss, you just blushed "that was really hot".

\- Morning, bitches! – you said spanking both of their asses.

\- Ouch… - Wally sat up and looked at you still half asleep.

\- We have to go – you looked at him.

\- Go, go – Dick murmured.

You were so hungover, but Wally was fine because of his fast metabolism, so you said goodbye to Dick, who didn't get up and Wally drove you both back to Mount Justice.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

You were on the living room at Mount Justice trying to make sense of some documents Bruce sent you and preparing the next mission.

\- What are you thinking about? – asked Cass sitting on the couch next to you.

\- Just spaced out for a bit – you smiled.

\- Analyzing some of the paperwork Batman sent us? – she asked.

\- Yeah, still didn't find shit.

\- Why don't you call Tim and ask for help? – asked Wally sitting on the other couch eating a burger.

\- Same reason you haven't called Artemis – you replied.

\- That's totally different, she went rogue and dumped me, you and Tim are still friends.

\- "Friends" – you gestured – you know after dating someone things never return to normal.

\- You guys have really complicated love lives – stated Cass.

\- We could sleep together, you know, to release the pressure – proposed Wally.

\- You can go suck a "Dick" – you emphasized the last word so he understood what you were talking about.

\- Terrible pun – he said looking at you.

\- What are you guys talking about? – asked Cass confused.

\- Nothing! – shouted Wally, you burst out laughing.

\- Why are you guys being so loud? – Conner also sat down.

\- Wally is making me indecent proposals again – you stated.

\- Indecent proposals? – Conner asked.

\- He's asking her if she wants to have sex with him - Kaldur'ahm explained while sitting beside you – and this is the last time I'll ask him to stop – he looked at Wally with a serious expression.

\- Jesus, I was just flirting a bit, no harm done!

\- Terrible work ethics – they all said in unison and you laughed.

\- So how are we on the search for Amazo? – M'gann asked while sitting on Conner's lap.

\- Batman sent me a shitload of paperwork and I'm trying to organize all of his sightings by chronological order to see if I can find where he hides, but I still have a lot to look through… - you sighed.

\- Why don't you call Tim? - Kaldur'ahm asked – he would help you.

\- Why don't YOU call him? – you asked right back annoyed.

\- You know him much better - Kaldur'ahm teased and they all laughed.

You got up, rolled your eyes and answered you phone.

\- Hi Dick, what's up?

\- I need your help – there was concern in his voice.

\- What's wrong?

We need you in Gotham tonight, put me on speaker.

\- Ok – you did what he said.

\- Team, I need you to hold the fort without Cat for a few days, I need her here in Gotham, got it? – Dick instructed.

\- Yeah – they all said.

\- I'll pack and leave right away.

You took a cab to the Manor when you arrived at Gotham.

\- What happened? - you asked entering the cave, you stopped when you saw Jason and Tim there.

\- Father's missing… - Damian looked down.

\- For how long? – you asked worried and hugged him.

\- Last contact was two weeks ago – said Dick.

\- But I've seen him on tv and he sent me those papers on Amazo.

\- It was me – Dick replied.

\- I knew his right hook was off, I thought he was injured…- you stated.

\- What's the plan? – Tim asked.

\- Damian will stay here, I called Kate and she'll be ready if he needs her – Dick started – and the four of us will go to Russia and try to find him.

\- One of you should stay here to pretend to be him – you said.

\- The same way you knew something was off our enemies will too, it's a matter of time – Tim stated.

\- Fine… - you sighed.

The night was warm and after you packed your bags to go to Russia you sat near the pool with your feet in the water.

\- We need to talk – Tim sat beside you.

\- About?

\- Us. We haven't talked in weeks, after that weekend at your house you started giving me the cold shoulder.

\- I just needed to get away.. Away from you, away from him…away from all of that mess.

\- First of all I am your friend, I didn't deserve that kind of treatment…

\- I know…I'm sorry – you looked at him – he pissed me off and you ended up caught in the middle…

\- It appears I'm always in the middle of you two…

\- There is nothing to be in the middle of anymore…

\- Why do you keep lying to yourself? – he asked.

\- I…

\- We're going – Jason interrupted what you were going to say.

Tim and Dick sat on the front, only they knew how to pilot the batwing. You sat in the back with Jason beside you. You didn't look at each other the whole trip.

\- We're going to land in about 15 min – informed Dick – so here's the plan. As far as I know Bruce was following the Russian mafia, he suspected Gotham was the central piece in a human trafficking scheme.

\- So why did he come here? – asked Jason.

\- Most of the girls they were selling came from here… - Dick sighed and you clenched your fists.

\- How many? How old? – you asked felling the rage come up.

\- Bruce stopped them from selling about thirty, the younger one was 10… - Dick replied and you just punched the side of the plane – we're going to hide the plane under the snow and my contacts got us a safe house on the center of Moscow. You should dress your disguises, we'll set base and after we're going to find where all the mobsters go, to get some info.

\- Got it – you and Tim said.

You arrived at the safe house and it was a dump, it was the top floor of an abandoned firehouse so it only had a living room, a small kitchenette and one locker room.

\- There is no electricity so Jason you'll have to steal it from somewhere – said Dick.

\- Fine… - he left with a bunch of tools.

\- Tim and Cat we need to put boards all over the windows to isolate the cold and to cover the light we'll have once Jason's done – Dick instructed and you both nodded – oh, one more thing, we'll have 10 min of hot water every day, I'm sorry Cat you'll have to shower with us.

\- It's alright – you said fixing a board.

When Jason returned you ate a soup prepared on an electric stove and started elaborating a plan.

\- So, me and Jason are going to pretend we're guys who want a job with the mob, I bet the thugs can point us where we can find the bosses – said Dick.

\- How are you going to talk with them? – you asked.

\- We speak Russian – said Dick – it was part of the training.

\- We also speak Italian, German, Japanese and Chinese – Tim smiled.

\- Shit…I didn't get that training… - you looked down.

Jason and Dick left and you and Tim stayed studying the city's maps so you wouldn't get lost if you needed to run or to pursue someone.

\- Shit it's cold – you said picking up your sleeping bag and opening it to cover yourself.

\- We'll buy a heater tomorrow, don't worry – said Tim patting your back he got up to get another coat but tripped and fell on top of you.

\- Hey guys, we found out – Dick stopped when he saw Tim on top of you – shit, sorry for interrupting – Jason was behind him with a blank expression.

\- You're not interrupting – Tim got up and helped you up too – I fell.

\- Fell? That's what you kids call it these days? – Dick was joking.

\- If we were going to do something it would be right after you left. We already memorized all the streets, so yeah, we were studying – you replied – now let's shower cause I would like to go to bed warm.

All of you took the things to the locker room and started getting undressed, you turned around so they could only see your back. When all of them where facing the showers you proceeded to your showerhead and you all turned the water at the same time.

You were beside Tim and, being the gentleman he was, he never looked at you. Jason was on the far end, beside Dick who was next to Tim, you looked at him watching the water slide down his hair, you looked down after and swallowed dry.

The temporizer beeped when there were 3 minutes left so you rushed and finished.

When you wrapped the towel around you they looked at you surprised, your hair was short, like really short.

\- What happened to your hair? – asked Dick confused.

\- I can make it grow or get short, found out the other day, and since I can't blow dry it here it's better to keep it short.

\- Looks good – Tim complemented you.

\- Thanks – you smiled.

You slept during the day so it was a bit warmer. When you all got up you ate something and prepared the plan for tonight, you also went out to do some recon.

All four of you were behind a wall near the club all mobsters went.

\- Shit, they're covering their mouths, I can't read their lips to know what the password is – stated Tim.

\- I'll go – you said putting your intercom on your ear – Tim I want you to tell me in Russian "I'm the new girl, I don't know the password yet" when I get to the door man, if he says something help me elaborate. – you took off your hat and grew your hair turning it red.

\- Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? – asked Dick?

\- Do you have another plan? – you asked.

\- No…

\- Then we're doing this.

\- You got near the door man and repeated what Tim told you.

\- He's telling you to prove him you're a stripper – Tim said, you sighed, and flashed the man.

\- Got your password? - You asked after getting in.

\- Yeah… – said Tim really surprised.

\- The doorman got much more – joked Dick.

\- Just come inside so we can see what we have to work with – you replied.

They got in and you were in the girl's dressing room.

\- Cat, you hearing me? – asked Dick.

\- Yep.

\- The Russian mafia aren't the only ones here, the Yakuza and the Armenians are here too – he informed you – a guy is now distributing what it seems to be some kind of SIM card.

\- We need a distraction to steal one from one of those guys – Tim joined the conversation.

\- Leave that to me – you reassured them.

\- Gentlemen – said the DJ in English – for your entertainment tonight, I give you the Russian flame, Natasha!

\- You came up on stage dressed with a slutty schoolgirl uniform and grabbed the pole.

\- Holy shit – said Dick looking at you.

\- That sure is a huge distraction – Tim said.

\- Making all men want her, that's what she's good for… - Jason put a cigarette on his mouth.

\- What are you implying? – Tim looked at him mad.

\- Guys, not now – Dick said.

You took a deep breath, truth is you never pole danced before, the wildest thing you've done was dancing on the bar counter when you were wasted back at Harvard.

The music started playing and you just did what you saw in movies, since you were in great shape doing acrobatic shit on the pole wasn't as hard as you thought it would be. You danced for a bit but then a man shouted you to take off your clothes "shit, didn't think this plan trough", you thought to yourself.

You took off the joke of a skirt you had and the blouse, you were wearing normal underwear, so you decided to keep the high stockings on. You looked at Jason and he got a SIM card, so you were ready to get the hell away from there, when you turned around to leave water started pouring on you, the DJ turned on the stage shower.

You were soaking wet but kept your sexy on until the music ended. You left the stage and the crowd wasn't that mad, you didn't get naked but it was a pretty erotic dance.

You went to the dressing room, got dressed in your normal clothes and shortened your hair changing it to your normal color so when you left trough the back door you didn't raise any suspicion.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

You arrived at the safe house, the boys weren't back yet, but after about a half hour Jason arrived alone.

He didn't even look at you, just sat at the computer and put the SIM card there.

\- Where are Tim and Dick? – you asked not looking at him.

\- They're doing some recon – he responded in a harsh tone.

\- I know we didn't end up things on a good note, but could you stop acting like an asshole?

\- When you stop acting like a slut.

\- What?! – you got up and walked near him.

\- Oh sorry, I guess you're not acting – you slapped him and after he grabbed your arm – if you do that ever again I'll…

\- You'll what?! – you interrupted him – beat the shit out of me?! I would like to see you try! – you got out of his grip.

\- Don't test me – he looked at you enraged walking to you, you gave a few steps back but then hit the wall.

\- Why are you so mad at me?!

\- JUST STOP TALKING! – he punched the wall near your face, you didn't flinch and kept looking in his eyes.

\- If you ever threaten me again like that I'll make sure those are your last words – you had created a spike and pointed it at his throat.

He took his bleeding hand off the wall and placed it on your face, you could feel the warmth of his blood on your face and you could smell the iron. He got close and kissed you, you let your arm down and the spike retracted to your body. You had no idea why kissing him felt so good, hell it felt even better when you fought.

You parted lips when you heard Tim and Dick coming up the stairs, Jason walked away from you and put a bandage around his hand. You just slid down the wall and sat on the floor looking at him and touching your lips.

\- Are you alright? – asked Tim when he entered the room and saw blood on your face, you didn't answer.

\- It's my blood, a group of drunks jumped me on the way home, she helped me with my hand – Jason replied sitting in front of the computer.

You just smiled at Tim and he cleaned your cheek.

\- What's in there? – asked Dick sitting near Jason.

\- It's a map, maybe to the place where they're selling the next girls – he answered

\- What's the plan? – you started to focus, you needed to help those girls and find Bruce, there was no way you were going to let Jason mess up with your head at a moment like this.

\- We can't use your powers to knock them out…we have no idea how many girls they'll have, and a hour is too little time to get a lot of unconscious people away from there – Tim was thinking out loud.

\- We have to get in strong – said Jason picking up a cigarette.

\- Could you not? – you took away the cigarette – we sleep here.

\- Fine…

\- We can try to create diversions around the place, smoke grenades, light one's too – stated Tim.

\- I can trap them with the braches – you contributed.

\- Kovar just told me there are abandoned subway tunnels under the meeting place – said Dick looking at his cell.

\- Kovar? – you asked confused.

\- Red Star – said Tim – he was in the Titans for awhile, he's Dick's contact here.

\- There's our escape route – you said.

\- Shower, pack up the grenades and tools, we're going to work – announced Dick.

You spent the night making a passage from the meeting place to the subway tunnels.

The meeting started and you guys waited until they brought all the girls, you had to control yourself not to kill all the men in there when you saw beaten, hungry and dirty young girls in chains.

Dick gave you the signal and all of you threw the smoke and light bombs, then you jumped and got all the girls trough the passage you made. There were about 20 girls so it wasn't that hard to take them all to the tunnels, but some bad guys followed you.

\- Watch out! – you said when they started shooting.

\- We have to go! Keep down but keep walking! – Dick ordered the girls in Russian.

\- Kovar was waiting for you with a truck to take them to a safe place. You and Jason started fighting a few guys while Dick and Tim helped the girls climb to the truck.

\- You and Jason turned around to leave but you got shot on your shoulder and looked behind to see maybe ten guys with machine guns.

\- Run! – Tim shouted at you. Him, Dick and all the girls were in the truck, Jason was about to climb but looked at you.

\- I'll meet you there or at the safe house! – you shouted back to them and threw a grenade to the tunnel's ceiling and blew it faster by throwing one of your spikes, which made the ceiling break and wreckage blocked the tunnel, you were on one side with the bad guys and they were on the other side.

\- No! – Tim ran to the wreckage and started pulling some of it to try and make a passage to you.

\- Tim, we have to go, now! – Dick yelled.

\- Not leaving her behind! – he shouted back.

\- She'll be fine! We have to go! – Dick ordered.

\- For fuck's sake – Jason grabbed Tim's shoulder turned him around, punched him unconscious, picked him over his shoulder and got him on the truck.

You were able to take care of them, call the police and destroy the building to help collapse part of the tunnels. You were feeling really weak and decided to go to the safe house.

\- You freaking bastard! – Tim yelled to Jason when he woke up.

\- Shut it Red Brat, we had a job, she's not a baby, maybe you should stop treating her like one – Jason replied.

\- Enough! I'm getting sick of you two – Dick looked at them angry – these girls and Bruce are the mission, so you better start getting your shit together!

\- Sorry… - Tim looked down.

\- With that said, she didn't come back here and I tried to contact the safe house, she didn't answer – Dick looked concerned – Jason I want you to go back and see what's up.

\- I want – Tim was about to protest but Dick interrupted him.

\- I need you here Tim! These girls need medical care.

\- Got it… – Tim nodded.

Jason was walking to the safe house smoking, he stopped and the cigarette fell from his mouth, his eyes widened and he started running. You were laying on the floor, partially covered in snow red from blood.

He took off his coat, put it around you and picked you up, you were so cold and didn't wake up. He ran with you in his arms to the locker room, turned on the shower, took off your suit, his shoes and armor and got under the water with you, still dressed holding you close.

\- Wake up…wake up – he said while hugging you.

You opened your eyes looked into his but passed out again. When the water started to become cold he turned it off, picked you up again and placed you on top of a towel, took off your wet panties and dried you up.

When you were dry he unzipped his sleeping bag and placed you on top of it covering with your also unzipped sleeping bag, he put the heater near you and bandaged your shoulder, the bullet wasn't there, it went through and trough. He took off his wet clothes, dried up and laid next you naked, holding you close trying to warm you up.

You woke up and held your breath when you noticed Jason's arms around you. Your head was under his chin, so you pushed away slowly and looked at his face "even when he sleeps he oozes sex…", you then looked down at his body, every inch of it was perfect, even with all the scars "shit…". You only snapped out of it when your shoulder started to hurt. You winced and Jason woke up.

\- How are you feeling? – he asked still with his body touching yours.

\- B-better – you stuttered while blushing "shit, don't do this now", you looked into his eyes to see if he noticed, he was biting his lip – you better stitch me up – you said trying to get up and away from his naked body.

\- Yeah – he got up, threw your clothes at you and started getting dressed.

He sat next to you and stitched the wound.

\- It'll leave a scar – he said while passing the needle and thread through your skin.

\- It's fine – you were with your cell next to your ear waiting for Tim to pick up – hey Puppy – you greeted Tim.

\- Are you alright? – Tim asked from the other side.

\- Yeah, just a hick up, don't worry.

\- We need you here, the girls aren't very receptive to men – he said.

\- We'll be right there.

\- See you then.

\- Weren't you eager to call pretty boy… - Jason said still stitching you.

\- Figured you didn't call them back and I know he worries. And what's with the attitude?

\- What attitude?

\- This! You threaten me, you kiss me, you call me names, you take care of me and now you're jealous…

\- I was just pointing out a fact.

\- With you there's not just a "just". You let me go for a second time, remember? What do you want from me?

\- You told me you didn't feel anything anymore – he got up after he was done.

\- I told you I felt empty and you, with your stupid pride, didn't give a damn about it.

\- You want me to crawl at your feet?! That's it?!

\- Here we go again… - you sighed.

\- What?!

\- This! Your pride! I never asked you to crawl, but you never, ever, apologized to me…you never acknowledged that you hurt me, you just turned the situation on me and blamed my relationship with Tim for us being apart when you were the reason for it… - you were up too now, in front of him.

\- All I did was for you!

\- You're incredible! Still think you did nothing wrong!

\- I was protecting you!

\- I can't…This…let's talk after the mission, ok? Till then, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours.

\- Fine! – you both stood there looking into each other's eyes, you were trying to fight the urge to kiss him again, but you stayed firm.

Jason was also trying to control himself, but he just grabbed you by the waist and kissed you, you kissed him back for awhile with your hands on his chest, you just wanted to rip his clothes off but you pushed him off.

\- Stop fighting it! – he said.

\- No!

\- You're so frustrating!

\- Me?! You're acting like a horny 15 year old!

\- And you're not?!

\- Let's just meet them – you said leaving the safe house.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

You and Jason arrived at an abandoned subway station where Dick and Tim were with the girls.

\- Hey - you said entering the room they were.

\- So glad you're alright – Tim hugged you – how's your shoulder? Can you move your arm? Your fingers?

\- I'm fine, Puppy, it didn't damage any nerves, don't worry.

\- Badass – Dick hugged you too – now get to work.

\- Yes sir – you got near the girls – translate, please, Tim.

You reassured the girls that they were safe and that all the men there were going to help them get back home you also asked for Bruce.

\- Shit… - Jason said when he heard what one girl said.

\- What? – you asked.

\- Talia has him… - Dick answered.

\- Dami's mom? – you asked.

\- Dami's crazy mom… - Said Tim.

\- After we get these girls to safety we're going to Nanda Parbat – instructed Dick.

You guys and Kovar helped the girls get on a train, luckily they were all from close cities and Kovar escorted them home.

You got on the batwing and went to find Bruce.

\- So, we're just breaking in the League of Shadows? – you asked.

\- They have no interest in killing us, Bruce is just probably a bargaining chip… - said Dick – I have no idea what Talia wants.

You arrived there and the guards took you to Talia.

\- Welcome – she said with a fake smile.

C- ut the shit, Talia, what will it take to bring him home? – asked Dick.

\- Rude, aren't we? – she replied – bring him in – she told her minions and they brought an unconscious half naked Bruce, beaten almost to death.

\- Bruce… - you were going to run to him but Dick grabbed your arm.

\- Damian choose him last time – said Talia – so my best soldier was gone, I wanted to punish him a bit and I want one of you to stay in his place – she said pointing at Dick, Tim and Jason – since I can't break him or my son, I'll break one of you.

\- Screw you – you said looking at her.

\- Zip it sweetie, grownups are talking – she mocked you.

\- I'll stay… - Jason took off his helmet – I'm the one you want, these two will never have what it takes.

\- Jason, last time you left us, after we brought you back to life, with the promise you would return and that didn't happen. Why would I trust you? – she asked.

\- I'll do as you say – he said.

\- Everything? – she asked biting her lips – like you used to?

\- Yes – he said in a dry tone.

\- You were beyond mad and jealous, Jason slept with her."Bitch" you thought while clenching your fists.

\- Jay…don't do this – said Dick.

\- No one has to die, just take him home, I'll be fine… - Jason said.

\- Good, now that we have an arrangement you can spend the night here, until Bruce gets on his feet, if you behave, my men won't do anything, if not, you'll all be dead in the morning.

Talia's men took you all to rooms next to each other. Tim stayed with Bruce to take care of him.

Jason kicked the door open to your room.

\- What the hell! – you said looking at him – shit, Jason, you scared me… - you were seated on the window looking outside.

He got near you not saying a word after closing and locking the door. Jason pulled you close and kissed you deeply.

\- You're going home after this and never think about us again, got it? – he said when you parted lips.

\- Why?...

\- There's no future for us, I won't be able to leave this place, tomorrow when you walk away don't look back…

\- Stop it! Stop telling me what to do…

\- Look at me! – he grabbed your shoulders – It's over!

You pushed him and sat on the bed, you were about to cry your eyes out, but you looked at him, if this really was your last night, you would make it worth it. So you got up, pulled him by the collar and kissed him.

You pushed him to the bed and got on top of him, he was about to grab your ass when you created branches and restrained his wrists to the bed.

\- What the…

\- Shut it, Todd, just enjoy it – you interrupted him and ripped his shirt off.

\- Shit… - he said giving you a sexy smile.

You kissed him hungrily and bit his lip before trailing his chest down with your tongue. You unbelted, unzipped and took off his pants, you started sucking it but he got one hand free, touched your hair.

\- You don't have to do that – he lifted you chin up.

\- As I recall you used to be very pleased when I did it.

\- Not tonight…I…

You smiled and kissed him again while sitting slowly, he moaned and you threw you head back moving slowly.

Sex with Tim was fun and playful, but with Jason it was completely different, it was sex, love and everything in between.

You snapped your fingers and his other wrist got free so he sat up with you still on top of him and placed his hands on your waist kissing you while you moved up and down.

He pushed you off him and got on top of you entering you and kissing your neck, he then picked up the pace while looking into your eyes and when he saw you were about to come he kissed you deeply coming too.

He laid next to you and you got up to clean yourself up.

\- Can I stay? – he asked you when you got into bed again.

\- I was going to beg you to – you smiled.

\- I'm sorry…for everything – your eyes widened when he said that and you looked in surprise at his eyes – I'm sorry for letting my need of approval come between us, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, I'm sorry for the way I acted when I got jealous, I… - you interrupted him with a loving kiss.

\- I forgive you…

\- You shouldn't…

\- I kinda have to, that's what love requires – he removed the hair from your face.

\- You'll have to forget me…

\- Will you forget me?

\- I don't think I'm capable of that – he sighed.

\- Neither am I…

\- Yes you are, you'll be surrounded by Tim and all those good men.

\- Let's not talk about this tonight – you hugged him.

You spent the rest of the night looking at each other, you didn't want the morning to come, you just wanted to stay with him like that, forever.

When the sun came up he got up, got dressed and looked at you. The morning light was involving you while you looked back at him, with tears coming down your face and covering your body with the sheet.

\- Promise me you won't look back – he said, his voice cracked.

\- You know I can't do that…

\- Dry your tears and let me look at your smile...

\- Jason…

\- Please… - he pleaded with a sad smile on his face.

You did what he asked and he left the room after kissing you for a few minutes.

You cried for about an hour and when it was time to leave you dressed your suit, took a deep breath and left to meet Tim, Dick and Bruce.

Tim and Dick were helping Bruce walk to the batwing. You stopped walking and wanted to turn around to see Jason again, you knew he was watching somewhere. You looked down, wanting desperately to look back, but you lifted up you head and started walking to the plane again. Jason smiled and went inside after seeing you walk away.

You stayed at Gotham for about a week, just until Bruce was feeling better, then returned to Mount Justice.

\- Welcome back! – they all shouted when you, Tim and Dick arrived.

\- Hey guys, it's good to be back – you said giving a small smile.

\- Tonight we're partying! – Wally gave you a cup filled with vodka.

\- I don't really feel like drinking – you said giving it back to him – I'm sorry but I need to rest, don't mind me and party, you guys deserve it – you left the room.

\- What happened? – Cass asked Dick.

\- She lost someone – he answered.

\- Who died? – M'gann inquired.

\- He didn't die, just joined the League of Shadows…- Tim replied.

\- Which is pretty much the same – Kaldur said.

Two months passed and you were back at your old self, well more or less, you just tried not to think about Jason, if you remembered him it would get you depressed and peoples' lives where in your hands.

You were training with Cass and suddenly felt sick and ran to the locker room to puke.

\- You alright? – asked Cass rubbing your back.

\- Maybe breakfast didn't set well – you said getting up.

\- You should go to bed and rest a bit.

\- Yeah, you're right – you said and left to your room.

You sat on the bed (in Tim's room, he was staying in Dick's), fell back and closed your eyes "what the hell did I eat to make me feel like this?". You opened your eyes in panic "shit…now that I think about it…that night…he didn't put a condom…". You got up "fuck! I was taking birth control pills though…", you sat again "when was the last time I had my period? Since I haven't been active I didn't really stressed about it…shit, shit, shit…".

You ran out of your room, got Dick's car keys from the living room's coffee table and drove to a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test.

When you got home you took your cell and locked yourself in the bathroom. You peed on the stick and set the phone to ring when 3 minutes passed.

Those minutes seemed an eternity and when the cell rang you took a deep breath and looked at it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"No…this can't be…I…" you started crying. You were 9 weeks pregnant "I have to get an abortion…I can't fight with…". You stopped your line of thought for a while "I have a new life growing inside me".

\- Cat, you alright? You've been there for awhile – Dick was knocking.

\- Are you controlling my bathroom breaks? – you tried to joke drying your tears.

\- You're late for the team meeting, and you're never late, so I came in to check on you.

You flushed, closed the test's lid, washed your hands, put it on your bag and opened the door.

\- I'm ready, I'm ready, pee police – you joked.

\- You couldn't come up with a better one than that? – he asked walking in front of you.

\- Peewing was on the deck too, but I felt it was stupid.

\- It is.

You sat next to Wally while Tim and Dick explained what was up, something about H.I.V.E., weapons, Africa, you couldn't really focus "my long distance fighting skills are pretty good, I can fight in this condition…but do I want to be in this condition? How am I going to raise a child here? Well we're all a big family, they would help me…shit! Mom and dad…how in the hell would I tell them I got pregnant before getting married…".

\- We'll take care of it – said Wally putting his arm around your shoulder.

\- Uhm…yeah… - "shit they already formed unities, I didn't hear a thing".

The team dispersed but you and Wally.

\- You didn't hear shit, did you? – he asked.

\- I…I spaced out…

\- Cass told me you got sick this morning at practice, is everything alright?

\- Yeah, I ate too much and it didn't sit well, training after wasn't a good idea – you scratched the back of your head smiling.

\- You and I are going to Angola, check out if the rumors of a H.I.V.E. cell there are true.

\- Oh, ok – you smiled "simple recon mission, I can deal with this" – wait, I can't pilot the Bio-ship, does that mean…

\- Yep! I'm piloting it! – you sighed – what? Dick taught me how to!

\- I bet he did – you teased him.

\- Why? Why do you have to do this every time?...

\- Cause it's fun – you kissed his forehead and left.

\- You entered your room and Tim was there.

\- Hey, what's up? – you asked him a bit surprised.

\- Cass told me you puked so I came here to help – he smiled, you smiled back "Cass, I'm going to kill you" you thought.

\- I'm fine, Puppy, I ate too much and trained after, that's it.

\- Do you still feel sick?

\- No, I puked and now I'm fine.

\- You're a terrible liar.

\- I might still be a bit off – you sat and placed a hand on your stomach.

\- Here - he gave you a cup of tea and put a bottle of water on your nightstand – drink the tea and the water during the day, keep off food for a few hours and I think you'll be fine.

\- Thanks – you took a sip of tea and laid back.

\- Will you be alright with Wally? – Tim asked laying next to you.

\- We've practiced together, we know each other's moves by heart, we'll be fine.

\- You seemed off at the meeting… - he stated looking at the ceiling.

\- I… - you wanted to tell him, he would help you decide. He looked at you and you lost the courage to do it – I was trying not to puke.

\- Maybe I should go with Wally, you should sit this one out – he sat up and touched your hair.

\- You have to stop this…

\- This?

\- Always being all loving and caring. It's not fair for Stephanie – you looked into his eyes.

\- How? – he was about to ask with widened eyes.

\- Dick.

\- Are you mad?

\- Of course not, Puppy, I'm really glad you found someone – you also sat up and smiled – I just think that you should stop…

\- You were my first, I will always love you, I will always care and I will always worry…I know you love me too and I want to reassure you that I only love you the way you love me.

\- I don't really know how to describe us – you laughed.

\- I think we're just awesome – he stated.

\- Supah fabulous awesome? – you asked teasing him.

\- Hell no – he go up and kissed your forehead – try to rest, I'll check up on you later.

You laid back again and sighed "just focus on the mission for now and when you come back you'll make a decision".

\- Let's do this! – said Wally excited turning on the engine.

\- Please God, don't let me die here with him – you said joking.

\- Not funny… - he stated upset.

\- A bit funny – you put your tongue out.

\- We'll check in when we arrive – Wally said to the intercom.

\- Just don't crash the damn thing – Dick joked from the other side.

\- You too?! – Wally asked upset while you and Dick were laughing.

Wally started flying the ship mumbling something like "bunch of bitches" and you just laughed even harder, it was so much fun getting under his skin.

When you arrived to Angola you camouflaged the ship and dressed your security costumes. You were going to kick the asses of two bodyguards that were accompanying a businessman to the supposed meeting with H.I.V.E. members.

They were talking about a second meeting, taking place in Star City, where Damien Darhk was. This was just a meeting to verify the identities of weapon buyers.

\- They're going to Star City – you said to Dick via intercom after sitting in the ship.

\- I'll talk to Oliver, maybe he wants to takeover this matter.

\- The hell he does – Wally sat too.

\- It's his city – Dick responded from the other side.

\- It's our mission – you said.

\- He can support us – Wally continued – but we will be in charge.

\- I'll talk to him… - Dick sighed from the other side and you and Wally grinned to each other – just come back, if we're going after Darhk you two won't go alone.

\- Fine… - you said and the transmission ended.

\- Hate this "superhero jurisdiction" shit – you said taking off the blazer you had and unbuttoning a few buttons of the blouse.

\- Specially with League members – Wally did the same as you – they always want to keep us in check.

\- If they want to boss us around they should just let us join – you sighed.

\- Keep dreaming, Dick is the next one on deck and he's been waiting for years.

\- Well, let's just go home and form a new unit.

Two days after you, Dick, Tim and Wally arrived at Star City. Oliver trusted Tim and Dick and he only accepted you there with them.

\- Dick! – Oliver hugged Dick – hey children – he mocked you three.

\- Ollie… - greeted Tim.

\- So, this is she? – Oliver asked Dick and he nodded – we've been very impressed with you – he looked at you.

\- We? – you raised an eyebrow.

\- The League – Dinah said while arriving at the rooftop you were all on.

\- Why? – you asked her surprised.

\- In less than a year you became a great fighter, your powers are developing like crazy and you helped Batman, the Titans and the Team in many missions. Keep going and maybe WW will invite you herself – she winked at you.

\- Won-wonder Woman knows who I am? – you stuttered.

\- She has a keen eye for good warriors – Oliver replied.

You were so happy you were getting recognized, but you looked at Dick and Wally, they've wanted this for ages.

\- Maybe we'll all get in at the same time – said Wally giving you a genuine smile.

\- We would kick ass – Dick putt his arms around yours and Wally's shoulders.

Now you had no idea what to do. You couldn't care for a child and enter the League at the same time. After this mission you had the biggest decision of your life to make.

The 6 of you broke in Darhk's headquarter and fought a shitload of his soldiers before getting to Darhk.

He managed to get outside but you guys surrounded him.

\- It's over, give yourself up! – Oliver ordered.

\- Not so fast – said a familiar male voice – he's coming with us – Jason pulled down the fabric that covered his face and looked at you.

\- The hell he is! – Oliver charged at him and suddenly a lot of assassins appeared behind him. Oliver started fighting him and Dinah, Dick and Wally fought the assassins, you and Tim secured Darhk, but he started fighting back.

You were trying to keep your distance not to get hurt but when Darhk punched Tim unconscious you had to save him.

You kicked him and you fought for awhile, but he got a hold of your neck and started using his powers to take the life away from you. He found weird that you didn't die 5 seconds after he grabbed you, but when he saw you cough blood he let go and ran away.

\- Shit! – Dick punched an assassin in the face and ran to you and Tim, you were still on your feet.

\- Cat, you alright? – Dick asked looking at you after picking up Tim bridal style.

You nodded but then looked down and there was a puddle of blood under your feet. You looked at Dick and collapsed.

\- Jason! – Dick shouted and Oliver, Dinah, Wally and Jason looked at him. There were no more assassins to fight, only Jason was on his feet.

Oliver had a doctor he could trust, so he took you to the hospital and you went immediately to surgery.

\- Is her identity safe? – asked Dick, they were all in superhero costumes.

\- It is, they have patched up a few of us and there wasn't any trouble, they won't take off her mask – Oliver replied while sitting on the floor of the hospital wing that was being renovated.

\- Why did he come along? – asked Dinah pointing to the bathroom where Jason was cleaning your blood off him from carrying you.

\- It's hard to explain – Dick was putting a bandage on the now awaken Tim.

\- He loves her, we couldn't stop him from coming, the 5 of us would end up dead – Tim said before wincing.

Jason got out of the bathroom and sat on the floor near a window picking up a cigarette and lighting it.

\- We're in a hospital – said Wally annoyed, Jason just glared at him.

\- Leave him – Dick stated.

It was already morning when the doctor came to where they were.

\- Her organs were all failing, if you have brought her later she would've died – they all gather around him – she's stable and out of danger, probably will be waking up in a couple of hours so we think she'll be just fine – they all smiled and sighed in relief – but there was nothing we could do about the fetus.

\- What? – Dick asked in shock.

\- She was two and a half months pregnant, I'm sorry – he turned around and left.

Dinah was covering her mouth with both hands and Dick, Tim and Wally were looking at each other to see if anyone had answers, but they all stopped when Jason slid down the wall covering his face until getting into a squatting position.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They all looked at Jason for a few seconds but then Tim grabbed him by his shoulders, pulled him up and slammed him on the wall.

\- Get your shit together, are you listening to me? – Tim was looking at Jason's watery eyes.

\- I…

\- You have to react! – Tim was grabbing his shoulders tighter but he just looked down – don't you fucking dare run away from this!

\- I'm not – Jason snapped out of it and pushed Tim away.

\- I'll stay with her and when she wakes up you two will talk – said Dick – in the mean time you should all get some rest.

They left the hospital leaving just Dick and Jason there.

You woke up to see Dick reading a book next to you, he noticed you trying to sit.

\- Hey, hey, don't push yourself – he said helping you sit.

\- Where are we?

\- At the hospital but don't worry, you're fine and your identity is preserved – he reassured you – How are you feeling?

\- Like I was hit by a bus… - you took off your mask and placed it on the bedside table.

\- That means you're alive – you put your hand on your stomach – there was nothing they could do, I'm sorry… - Dick said grabbing your hand and you looked down – you should talk to Jason now, I'll be right out there if you need me – he kissed your forehead and left.

Jason entered the room, closed the door and leaned on it looking you in the eyes.

\- What were you thinking? – he said in a dry tone – Fighting while…

\- It was my decision to make – you interrupted him.

\- It was my child too! Why didn't you tell me?!

\- It's not like you carry a cell and Nanda Parbat has the best reception.

\- Stop smart mouthing me!

\- You told me not to look back, and that's what I did – you glared at him.

\- I'm going to kill him for this and…

\- Killing him won't change a goddamned thing – you looked at him he just turned his back on you and left.

Later that day Tim and Wally went to visit you, you played cards with them for awhile but Tim asked Wally to leave you two alone and he went to Oliver's place.

\- You could've told me – he said sitting on the bed next to you.

\- I almost did…

\- Where's Jason?

\- He went after Darhk so I have no idea – you put your hair behind your ear.

\- Bastard… - he said annoyed.

\- He's dealing with this the best he can.

\- He should be here with you.

\- He hates my guts at the moment, and I don't blame him – you grabbed Tim's hand – it's fine, I have all of you.

\- When it comes to him, you're way too permissive.

\- Yeah, I guess I am – you gave him a small smile.

It had been a week and you were ready to return to Mount Justice, Dinah was walking with you to the rooftop of the hospital where the ship was.

\- Call me if you need something – she said while hugging you.

\- I will, thanks so much for everything – you hugged her back.

\- Hope I can see you soon.

\- Me too – you said waving and entering the ship.

Dick was piloting it and Wally was sitting next to him, you sat next to Tim and Dick started the ship.

\- I don't want anyone else to know about this – you said looking through the window, Wally and Tim looked at you.

\- We will respect that – Dick stated.

When you arrived home everyone hugged you and congratulated your unit on dismantling H.I.V.E. in Star City. You were not really in the mood to hang out so you dinned with them but as soon as you were finished you said you needed to rest and went to your room.

Wally got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, when he was going back to his room he noticed that someone was at the sparring grounds so he decided to see what was going on.

You were drenched in sweat and surrounded by training bots, they charged at you at the same time and you whipped a few of them, kicked other and when you were going to take care of the rest they got turned off. You looked up and Wally was in the command room looking at you through the glass.

\- What are you doing here? You shouldn't be training alone after getting injured.

\- I'm fine – you said picking up a towel and cleaning the sweat off your face – besides it was my fault Darhk got away, so I need more practice.

\- We both know this isn't about Darhk, we didn't catch him, but we completed the mission. It wasn't your fault…

\- It was, if I had stopped him…

\- I'm not talking about that – he looked into your eyes.

\- It was – you said looking down – I killed it and sent Jason to his death, if he kills Darhk Talia won't stop until he's finished.

\- Talia needs to kill Darkh herself so she'll be the League of Shadows' uncontested leader…yeah…he is in trouble… - Wally put his hand under his chin.

\- Unless – you said looking at him.

\- Unless? – he asked back at you.

\- Unless I catch him first.

\- What?!

\- If I find Darhk I can negotiate with Talia.

\- You think Jason's life for Darhk's it's a trade she would make?

\- I won't know unless I try it – you were dead serious.

\- I'm in – Wally smiled at you.

\- Wally you…

\- You are not doing this alone, we're partners – he interrupted you.

\- Dick and Tim can't know about this, they would never allow it – you stated.

\- Know what? I am going with you on a break so you'll get your strength back – he winked.

You and Wally lied to the team and said you were going to your hometown to rest, but you found out that Darhk was in India so you were going to get him there.

You were in a shitty inn in Goa making plans. You paid for the whole trip so you couldn't afford better conditions without raising suspicion.

\- Do you think Jason's already here? – asked Wally cleaning the sweat from his forehead and sitting on the floor in front of the fan shirtless.

\- Probably, he's not as good as Dick or Tim, but his hunting skills are pretty sharp – you were laying on the bed with your legs on the wall and studying a map.

\- What do we do if we meet him? – Wally turned to face you.

\- I have no idea – you put the map on the bed, pulled your top up so your stomach was showing and placed your hands under your head – he won't give up easily – you sighed – nothing is ever easy with him…

\- Can't you appeal to his feelings for you?

\- I don't think he has any good feelings towards me at the moment – you got up and sat next to him to catch a bit of the cool air coming from the fan.

\- So we fight?

\- We fight – you said nodding at him.

It was nighttime and you and Wally were walking around town trying to find some leads when you came across a few unconscious H.I.V.E.'s soldiers in an alley.

\- Shit… - you said while checking if they were breathing – they're not dead, but this is definitely Jason's "work".

\- What's the plan?

\- If Jason's alone with him I'll tie him with my branches and you take him out of there, I'll deal with Jason.

\- And if they're not alone?

\- I'll hit them all with my venomous spikes, they'll be paralyzed and hallucinating for awhile, but it will pass.

Jason had Darhk tied up and beaten to a pulp, he had a gun to his head now.

\- I thought you had become a good guy – said Darhk, Jason didn't respond to his provocation - That new girl, Hummingbird, I figured why I didn't kill her that day.

\- Shut it!

\- She was pregnant, two lives inside one person, too bad I couldn't take both.

\- Stop talking! – Jason hit him on the face with his gun.

\- It was yours, right? That's why you're not capturing me to take me to Talia – he kept talking after spitting blood – This is just too good.

\- Prepare to die… - Jason was about to pull the trigger.

\- Stop! – you jumped in front of Darhk with your arms open.

\- Get out of my way! NOW!

\- No… - you looked into his eyes

\- How can you protect the piece of shit who killed…

\- I'm not protecting him – you interrupted Jason – I'm protecting you, KF, now! – Wally picked up Darhk and vanished.

\- I'm going to kill him and I don't wanna have to hurt you – Jason took off his mask and looked at you.

\- You won't hurt me – you got closer to him – I'm sorry for this – you whispered while perforating his neck with a small venomous spike.

You and Wally restrained Jason to a wall in an abandoned house and took all his weapons then you contacted Talia and she told you she would meet you in two days.

You knew it wasn't a very humane thing to do but you kept Darhk sedated and in a cage for those two days, you made sure he ate and drink water, still, it was really hard for you to keep a person in those conditions.

\- I'm going to buy some more food – said Wally – you got this?

\- Yeah, go ahead – you smiled at him.

\- Dating him now? – asked Jason when he left.

\- No, he's just a very good friend.

\- Back with Tim?

\- You're asking me about this instead of my plan? – you got up after injecting the sedative in Darhk's system.

\- I know what your plan is…I told you to forget me.

\- You didn't do it, why should I? – you sat next to him.

\- So, not back with red brat.

\- Just friends – you touched his hair – promise me you won't kill him and I'll unchain you.

\- You know I can't do that…were you going to keep it?

\- I… - you looked down – I was postponing the decision…but that's because I already knew what it was.

\- It would be hard for you to raise a child alone – he said giving you a small smile.

\- I'm never alone, Jason.

You cell rang and it was Talia sending you the coordinates to the meeting place.

\- Take the speedster with you – Jason said after you hung up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Talia and her minions met with you and Wally in the middle of a city in ruins near Goa.

\- So, you want Jason's freedom. Why shouldn't I just kill you, take Darhk and kill Jason after?

\- You need Darhk, as long as you don't defeat him he is a threat to you and I am the only person who knows his whereabouts, besides, Batman might be interested on having him as the League of Shadow's leader, not you. Maybe he wouldn't mind helping him just to throw you to the trash. – you were glaring at her.

\- Bruce wouldn't do that…

\- Maybe he would, do you want to risk that for Jason? I've seen his back, you've been whipping him, which means he's not doing everything you want. You really wanna risk your leadership for him?

\- Are you alright with sending Darhk to his death for Jason? That's not very noble, and you heroes live of that – Talia was playing with her hair.

\- I was trained by Bruce and your son, I know your rituals, you can't just kill him like that, you have to fight him to the death – you could see that you were getting under Talia's skin – I have better things to do, so what will it be?

\- Fine, bring Darhk to me in half an hour.

You met with her again and she came up with more minions so you and Wally were surrounded.

\- What is this? We had a deal! – you shouted to her – I thought your word had value.

\- I never gave you my word – she responded – get them!

You and Wally were severely outnumbered but that's when the team showed up and Jason was with them and they all helped you fight.

\- I see you called the cavalry – you said to Jason while you were back to back in fighting position ready to attack.

\- I remembered you're never alone.

In the middle of the fuss you ended up fighting Talia, her martial arts skills were amazing, if it weren't for your powers you would've been screwed, but you were able to defeat her.

\- Release Jason – you said grabbing her by her neck with your branches.

\- Fine…

\- Give me your word! – you shouted.

\- I release him…we won't come after him…you have my word.

You let her go, but she didn't take Darhk and you guys took him out of India to get him to jail back home.

You were all in the Bio-ship returning home.

\- What the hell were you two thinking?! Oh, it would be fun to go after Darhk and make a deal with the League of Shadows! – Dick was shouting at you and Wally and the rest of the team was trying not to laugh.

\- We… - Wally was about to respond.

\- You two are way too old to be this irresponsible! And you! – he said pointing at you - you lied to me! I should kick you both off the team!

\- You're just mad we left you out of it – you said arms crossed and looking away.

\- What?! I am mad because if we didn't show up you could've died! – he yelled at you.

\- I released Jason when he was sleeping before going after Talia, I knew he would call you, we were never in danger, I just wanted to have this under my control – you looked at him.

\- You planned our intervention all along?! – Dick was gesturing.

\- I did– you were giving him a smug face – C'mon, you're mad cause you didn't see trough my plan.

\- You gotta hand it to her, making this plan under our noses was pretty impressive – Tim sat next to you.

\- Stop defending her… - Dick sighed.

\- The "I'm never alone" thing was a conditioning technique – Jason said realizing what you did – you've come a long way – he smiled at you.

You arrived at Mount Justice and Dick told Jason to stay so he would have a good bed to sleep on and a nice meal.

Jason was eating his food and most of the team was looking at him.

\- What? – he asked putting his fork down and looking at them.

\- We don't like you – stated Con.

\- That was direct – responded Jason – I haven't done anything bad this few months, all the hits they gave me I just help the people get a new identity and leave the League's radar.

\- Explaining yourself to other people doesn't suit you – you said while entering the kitchen with wet hair, the Nightwing shirt and shorts.

\- I feel like I'm being judged so I'm defending myself…oh God…you actually wear that?

\- She's the only one who does it – stated Cass.

\- We donated ours to the orphanage near the beach – Kaldur added.

\- That's why all of you suck but her – said Dick hugging you from behind, you giggled and kissed his cheek before sitting near Jason.

\- I can feel the tension between you too – said M'gann, Jason raised an eyebrow.

\- We have a lot to talk about, don't we? – you asked looking at Jason.

\- Something we were never good at – he responded giving you a small smile and you smiled back.

When everyone finished cleaning up the kitchen you and Jason went for a walk on the beach near Mount Justice.

\- You enjoy it here? – asked Jason walking beside you with his hands on his pockets.

\- I do, there is never a dull moment – you raised your head and closed your eyes feeling the breeze – so, what now? What are you planning on doing?

\- Return to Gotham, maybe…you?

\- I'm staying here, this is where I'm needed and where I'm happy – you stopped and took off your shoes then ran to the water and put your feet in it.

\- Figured you would say that – he sat on the sand.

\- Since you won't bring it up, because I know your pride won't let you, what happens now between us? – you got out of the water and sat next to him.

\- I guess that for the first time there's nothing on our way – he looked at you.

\- Just a past full of hurt – you played with the sand under your fingers.

\- I thought you had forgiven me.

\- I have, I just don't know if you forgave me – you looked at him and put your hair behind your ear.

\- I couldn't blame you for something I would also do if I were in your shoes.

\- So I guess we could try it again? – you placed your hand over his.

\- Third time's the charm – he smiled at you and you pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.

\- Hey love birds, its movie time! – shouted Tim.

\- Coming! – you replied.

\- Wasn't expecting that from him – Jason said getting up and helping you up.

\- As I told you, we're just friends.

Everyone was finding the movie Wally chose incredibly stupid, so people just started saying goodnight and going to bed.

\- I love you Wally, but I can't take this anymore – you said getting up and grabbing Jason's hand.

\- You too?! – you, Jason, Dick, Tim (who fell asleep) and Wally were the only people left.

\- Dude, this is just terrible, waste of life is what I would call this shit – Jason got up too.

\- You're enjoying it, right, Dick? – Wally asked him.

\- What? – Dick was playing on his cell and Wally smacked his head.

\- Jerk… - Wally said while crossing arms.

\- Well, ni ni guys – you said and left with Jason.

You took him to Tim's room, which was now yours and sat on the bed and tap it so he would sit next to you, but he just stood up looking down.

\- What's wrong? – you asked him.

\- Last time we…you… - you got up and held his hands – I keep wondering if things had been different.

\- Life only throws at us what we can handle – you put your hand on his cheek.

\- I'm sick of handling shit…

\- I know… - you hugged him and he pat your hair.

\- I love you… - you lifted up your head and looked him in the eyes, this was the first time he ever said that to you – finally gathered the courage to say that out loud – he smiled at you.

You just pulled him closer and kissed him intensely, he picked you up and threw you on the bed. He kept kissing you while you pulled his shirt, you only parted lips so he would take off his shirt and you yours.

You resumed your make-out session while taking off his belt and unbuttoning his pants, he pulled your shorts down and took off your panties.

\- Are you sure you're ready for this? I can wait as long as you need… - he said looking into your eyes.

\- I'm sick of waiting and restraining myself when it comes to us…

He smiled and kissed your forehead then opened the bedside table's drawer and took one condom, after he put it he rested his forehead on yours and entered you slowly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

He started moving his hips and you traced every inch of his scared back with your fingertips. When he picked up the pace you pulled his head down and kissed him while moaning in his mouth.

\- I missed those moans – he whispered in your ear between breaths you just looked at him blushing – and that helpless face…I have no idea how you do this, one minute you're defying me and everyone else and the other you're like this.

\- T-this is the only w-way I can't defy you – you said between moans – b-but don't you t-think you can w-win every time.

He chuckled and kissed you again moving a bit faster, you gripped his shoulder with one hand and covered your mouth with the other trying to keep it down while you came. Seeing you like that made him not handle it anymore and Jason also came, laying at your side after.

He got up a bit after to clean himself and cuddled you when returned to bed.

You woke up earlier than Jason and decided to let him rest so you got up quietly and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Jason woke up to the sound of music and got up confused to see what was up. You, Cass, M'gann and Wally were making pancakes. There was flour everywhere. Cass and M'gann where at the stove and they were singing to the music on the radio. You were trying to show the choreography to Wally.

\- So you put your hands on your waist and then you twirl – you said doing the move.

\- Like this? – he asked but messed up the twirl and fell on top of you.

When Jason arrived at the kitchen he saw you covered in flour and giggling while Wally was on top of you in his Flash onesie pjs.

\- The hell is this? – he asked truly annoyed picking up Wally by the back of his collar and glaring at him.

\- He's the worst dancer – you said getting up and smiling – but harmless, so put him down, please.

\- Dude, chill – said Wally patting his bare back when Jason put him down.

\- Hi Jason – greeted Cass and M'gann in unison and giggling after looking at Jason who was shirtless and wearing his low cut jeans.

\- Eyes on the pan – you ordered while throwing flour at them.

\- Good morning – you sat on the counter and pulled Jason close by the rim of his pants.

\- Hey – he kissed you deeply.

\- Keep it PG-13 guys – said Dick sitting at the table.

\- Jealous? – you asked after biting Jason's shoulder looking at Dick.

\- I am! – shouted Wally on his goofy tone, but then Jason looked at him and he sat next to Dick quietly.

\- Why can't we have a quiet morning? – asked Kaldur entering the kitchen.

\- Because that's not fun – responded Tim following him and smiling at everyone, Con was still half asleep and also dragged himself to the table.

After breakfast you took Jason to the ship, Dick was leaving him at Gotham.

\- I see why you like it here – he said holding your hands

\- I'll try to see you every week – you kissed his cheek.

\- I know – he lifted your chin up and kissed you romantically.

You stayed at the hangar watching the ship go up and waving at Jason. This time parting didn't hurt that much.


End file.
